Back In Town
by Elvira Rayne
Summary: Winry rejects Ed's proposal, so Ed decides to leave back to Central to get out of the way of Winry and Al's relationship. He collects his savings and buys his own house, he later falls in love with Roy while not noticing that Havoc is in love with him. Summary Sucks its better than it seems. RoyEd Havoc/Ed eventual Havoc/Riza AlWin and eventual Roy/Mpreg!Ed May be changed from T-M
1. Rejection

**WARNING: This is a RoyEd story that has been on my mind for a couple of days so if you don't like yaoi then you shouldn't be reading this. Now I am to admit that there will not be any of **_**those **_**kinda scenes but there will probably be kissing and shtuff like that…yes you are shocked…I am a half-RoyEd fan but I HATE those stupid ones when they kill Roy or Ed…I don't own FMA so onto the story. Oh and this is Post Brotherhood. HOWEVER! Everyone loves Ed in automail…right? Lol and Ed's Alchemy is gone…for now ;) **

"So brother…what about you and Winry?" Al, in his new body questioned his older brother. Ed looked at him. He saw pain flash through his eyes. He knew that Al loved Winry, probably even more than him, but…everyone just thought that the two of them would be together. Ed looked back at the house with no expression on his face. He looked over at Al and smirked.

"And what about that Xingese girl, May?" Al blushed and shook his head.

"She went back to her country remember?" Ed shrugged his shoulders as they made their way up the path to Winry's. To tell the truth, Ed thought of Winry merely as a sister. He couldn't tell Al that though. They made it to the Rockbell residence, much to Ed's dismay. To prove to Al that he loved Winry he probably had to propose to her. Cant be that bad…right? Den started barking and tackled Al. Ed laughed at his brother.

"Den quit that it tickles!" Ed laughed at him. Now Al knew what it felt like when he was tackled by a dog! In the corner of his eye he saw the door open and a blonde head made its way out. Ed spoke up.

"Well…we're back." Ed shuffled his feet nervously. He didn't expect it but she tackled them to the ground.

"You idiots" she whispered, her eyes welled up with tears. Ed wanted to roll his eyes because of her weakness but decided against it. After they had all gotten dusted off, they walked into the house. "So what do you guys want to eat? I know you guys are probably hungry." Al nodded.

"Apple pie." Ed grinned and Winry looked at him questioningly as Al gasped.

"You remembered?!" Al hugged his brother. Ed just put his arm around his shoulder.

"What kind of brother would I be if I'd forgotten?" Al gave him a toothy grin.

"If you say so." Winry smiled at them both and headed off into the kitchen to make them their pie. Ed sat on the couch wondering on how he was going to propose to Winry. He sighed. How in the hell would a brother propose to a sister. Al noticed his foul mood.

"Brother are you okay?" Ed snapped out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine…my automail just hasn't been tuned up lately and its bothering me." Ed lied.

"I'll ask Winry to look it up for you." Ed smiled at his little brother's kindness.

"Okay…thanks Al." Al nodded and left. Ed started to remember a little of what he gave up and cursed under his breath as he heard Truth's voices echoing into his mind _This should make things more interesting! _That son of a bitch. Alchemy hadn't been enough for the little bastard so he took something from him, more like gave him something. The little bastard stole some of his dignity of being a man. Yes, he still had a thing but Truth had somehow inserted a womb into his stomach. "What was that little bastard trying to accomplish?" Ed growled his thoughts aloud. Thankfully, his brother wasn't there when they made their deal.

"_I'm giving you this!" Ed put his hand on his gate. Truth's mouth curled into an evil grin. _

"_Great price, however I think this should make things more interesting!" Truth thrust his hand into Edwards gut. Ed coughed up some blood and Truth grinned evilly. _

"_You son of a bitch! Wasn't my Alchemy enough for you!?" Truth just grinned as little black hands came out of the gate behind him. _

"_Guess not."_

"Brother!" Ed snapped his head up.

"What?" Al had a concerned look on his face as he frowned. "Sorry Al I guess I'm just not feeling good." Al helped him off the couch and walked with him to the room.

"Brother youshould tell me when your not feeling good. You always make me worry about you." Alphonse looked over at the two tickets they had purchased when they got there. "No offense brother but…what's the point of learning more Alchemy when you cant use it anymore?" Ed looked up at Alphonse and sighed.

"I guess if I know more than I could just tell you about it…you haven't lost your Alchemy." Ed frowned deeply. He truly did miss Alchemy. He knew that it would change him forever, he'd never get used to it. Al just hugged him and told him to lay down, even though Ed really was feeling alright he laid down anyways. He closed his eyes and drifted off into unconsciousness.

"Brother…" he heard a whisper, disturbing his sleep. He mumbled something about '5 more minutes'. He heard laughing. "Brother you have to wake up or you're going to miss your train!" Ed sat up quickly.

"What?"

"You overslept…your train is leaving in half an hour!" Ed got out of bed and dressed quickly. He took his suitcase he had packed before he rested and rushed out the door with a flustered Winry following him. _Great. Just great! _They both made it to the train station, panting. Ed sat on a bench as Winry tuned up his automail.

"Jeez you should've told me about this yesterday!" Winry scolded him. Ed just ignored her. She had stopped and he looked at why she had stopped. "Done." Ed looked at her. "What?"

"That was fast" he tried complimenting her. She didn't seem affected and shrugged it off.

"Anyways remember to oil it everyday. And when you get out of the shower you have to dry it or it'll rust-" Ed had started to ignore her useless rambling. He already knew this! He heard the train come to a stop and was about to get on when he heard Winry say something about an appointment.

"Appointment." Ed mumbled. He turned around and blushed. It was now or never.

"What is it? Spit out." Ed took a breath. How was he going to do this? Equivalent Exchange ought to work, right?

"I'll give you half of my life and you give me half of yours!" he blurted, shocked at what came out of his mouth. He saw Winry's eyes get wider. Then she sighed. "What?" he asked her.

"Why do you Alchemists only think of Equivalent Exchange! Its just stupid!"

"What did you say?!" Ed's whole life was about Equivalent Exchange. She frowned at him though.

"I understand your feelings for me Edward but-" _Psh yeah right. _Ed though bitterly. He really didn't want to propose in the first place. "I'm in love with someone else." He really didn't know why but that hit him hard. He didn't really love her like that but being rejected still hurt. His blush faded away.

"Awkward…" Ed mumbled. "Wait…then who?" Winry blushed a deep crimson.

"Well…its actually…your brother." She barely whispered the last couple of words but Ed just gave her a toothy grin. She frowned at him. "What? Don't tell me you didn't really care!" She yelled at him and he shook his head. He hugged her out of habit.

"No, I will admit it hurt getting rejected but as long as its my brother I'm happy for the both of you." he smiled at her. She smiled back sadly. The she gasped. "What?!" he asked, worriedly.

"Your train!" She yelled pointing to where the train _used _to be.

"Shit." Ed cursed. He looked at Winry. "Well I have more plans…no offense but I'm not going to stick around you two love birds…I guess I'll just go back to Central. I don't think I could be a State Alchemist anymore though…" he smiled. "I'm going to go call Al." She nodded as he went off to a payphone and put some change in his pocket and called the train number his brother was getting on.

"Hello?" a female voice asked.

"Hello, miss can you please get a passenger for me?"

"Yes…what's their name?" Ed smiled.

"Alphonse Elric." There was a pause on the other side of the phone.

"Brother?" Al answered.

"Hey Al…I kinda missed my train and-"

"Did you propose to Winry yet?" Al asked in a stern voice, unlike him.

"Yeah…she kinda rejected me…" Ed rubbed the back of his neck embarrassingly. "However, Alphonse I hope you'd like to know that she's interested into another Xerxian." Al gasped. "I've decided to move to Central…I don't really want to be in the way of you two's relationship." There was a _very _long pause on the other side of the phone.

"I see…you could rejoin the military. Not as a State Alchemist but maybe you could be put in Investigations like Hughes…you were always smart." Ed smiled at that idea.

"Great idea Al!" He praised his brother. "Well I guess I'm going to catch the next train to Central…I'll talk to you later."

"Alright Brother…Thank you." Ed smirked.

"No problem little bro!" Ed replied happily. He walked over and bought a train ticket to Central, which surprisingly left in the next half hour. He saw Winry walk up to him.

"I'm sorry Ed but-" he held up his hand to cut her off.

"It's okay Winry." He smiled at her. She smiled sadly at him again. Surprisingly he was in the best mood he's been in awhile. He went back to the Rockbell residence and packed _everything._ He came back and saw that he still had a few minutes left so he took a nap. He sat up bolt right when he heard the screeching of the wheels.

"Time to go." Ed said brightly. Today was the day he was set free of all his travels. It was time for him to settle down. He bounced his way lightly on the train and sat in an apartment and put his suitcase on the rack. Ed yawned loudly, getting a few odd looks but shrugged them off. No one could ruin his mood right now. That was until a familiar blonde haired and blue eyed familiar man with a cigarette hanging lazily out of his mouth. "No smoking on the train." Ed growled at him. He opened one eye to look and see the blonde haired man was pouting but he put his cigarette out.

"So rude…what are you doing on this train, chief?" Ed sighed. Old habits die hard.

"I'm leaving Risembool and living in Central now…"

"What about your girlfriend?" Havoc smirked. Ed felt his heart tug. He frowned.

"She's only my mechanic." Ed stated, closing his eye.

"In other words…you were rejected?" Havoc asked him. Ed opened his eyes and glared at him. Havoc cowered down and pouted again.

"What are _you_ doing on this train." Ed spat at him.

"Actually on the way to Central is a town…Mustang wants me to investigate something." Ed nodded. His eyelids were drooping. "Well someone's tired…night chief." And with that the little blonde teen fell asleep. Havoc smiled at Ed. He looked so cute sleeping there. _Wait a minute…did I just call Ed cute?! I think I'm losing my mind. _Havoc thought horrified at what he just thought. Havoc took out his book and read until the train stopped and snapped it shut. He looked over to the peacefully sleeping blonde. He did something Ed would probably give him a black eye for. He leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. He saw a faint blush appear on the smaller figures face but he didn't wake up.

"See you later, chief." Havoc said to himself.

Ed opened his eyes and looked out the window. His eye widened as the train started moving. He jumped out the window and brushed himself off. _That was close! _Ed thought. He sighed. Now he had to look for a house…a motel would do for now right? However, Ed didn't see the shadow figure in a dark alley watching his every move. Red eyes followed him as he made his way to the old motel him and Al usually stayed at. Ed stopped, feeling like he was being watched. He saw a glint down an alley and decided to check it out. _Damn why am I checking this out. _

"Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, correct?" A deep male voice asked. Ed saw that there was a person there.

"So you've been watching me?" Ed asked the strange red-eyed man.

"I'll take that as a yes." The man cackled and the last thing Ed saw was that he was attacked by another figure and everything went black.

**So, how was it? Did you like it? I plan on this being a HavocxEdxRoy if you guys don't know what that is (I wont blame ya) its HavocxEd but EdxRoy ****J**** Well Review if I did great ^-^**


	2. Escapings and Reunions

**WARNING: This is a RoyEd Fanfiction please no flames that's Roy's job! No Writer's Block for me! Exact opposite in fact I just cant stop writing :3 So without further ado! Onto the story…I don't own FMA! Oh and Hughes is ALIVE! Who would want to kill him?**

_**Previously on Back In Town**_

"_**I'll take that as a yes." The man cackled and the last thing Ed saw was that he was attacked by another figure and everything went black.**_

Ed opened his eyes slowly and winced as his aching back connected with the cold brick wall. He looked at the wall to notice that there was blood all over it. They must've hurt him in the back somehow. It was pretty serious. He noticed that they had also slashed his left arm and right leg with a knife, not to mention they took his automail.

"Shit." Ed muttered. The pain throughout his body was annoying him. He also had a son of a bitch headache that wouldn't go away.

"Ah, so the alchemist awakes. I've been wondering why you have been out of Central lately." Ed glared at the man. He noted that the man was Ishbalan. Haven't they gotten what they wanted?

"I'm not an alchemist anymore!" Ed hissed at the man. The mans eyes widened a little but he glared again.

"Even if you weren't you used to be…you ruined my families life!" Ed was beyond confused. Did this nut job not know he wasn't in the war.

"Hey I wasn't in the war!" Ed yelled back at him.

"Yes, indeed. But your old commander was and lets just say that he made damage beyond repair." Ed growled. This whole thing is pointless!

"He's not my commander!"

"He was."

"Past tense." Ed argued back.

"Doesn't matter you still worked under him!" Ed rolled his eyes.

"Like I had a choice." The man quirked an eyebrow.

"Was it not you who joined the military?"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I wanted to be under the Flame Alchemist." Ed stated. The man just 'Hmph'd him and left the room. _Perfect. _Ed thought. This was his chance to escape! He angled his left wrist to where the blood would slide down onto his chain. He shivered at the contact. He yanked his wrist as hard as he could. His wrist came out easily. There was no way Ed was going to wait for help that didn't come. _I wonder how long I've been out. _Ed thought to himself.

Ed grabbed the chain on his right leg and noticed that the wound was pretty deep. He did the same with his leg. He looked around as a glint caught his eye. He pathetically hopped over to his automail. _Here goes. _He shoved the leg and arm in, stifling a scream. He looked out the doorway. No one. He took a right and found the exit.

"Fuuuuck." Ed dragged his mumble out as he saw a group of Ishbalans blocking his way out. They were playing cards, relaxed. Ed noted how it would take awhile for them to get out because they had boxes blocking their seats. Ed bolted as fast as he could out the door. He felt his wounds stinging. He found the alleyway in where he was attacked and grabbed his suitcase. He heard yelling from the room.

"Where did he go!? The boss had money on him!" Ed quirked an eyebrow. _They were going to sell me? How odd…_ He changed in the alleyway into new clothes. He definitely thought it was a bad idea to run out covered in blood. He went to the bank and made a withdrawal of all his savings. He left to a building that sold medical supplies. He grabbed some bandages and went to the counter and pulled out the money.

"It's been awhile hasn't it." Ed looked up to find Fuery standing there with a grin on his face. Ed opened his mouth to say something but shut it and gave him the money. He grabbed the bandages and headed out of the store, leaving a confused Fuery with another customer.

"Excuse me Mister." He heard someone talking to him. He turned around to find a man in a business suit.

"Um, can I help you?" The man nodded his head and Ed's eyebrows rose.

"Are you looking for an affordable house?" The man asked Ed, who was completely confused on how the man knew. He nodded slowly and the man grinned. He took Ed's right hand and literally dragged him towards a house. The house had a '**For Sale**' sign up.

The house seemed pretty nice. It had a basement and an upstairs room. There was two bathrooms and two rooms upstairs. Also a room in the basement. Ed smiled. It also had a garage. It was a pretty good house as far as he was concerned. If he ever wanted to have a guys night with friends and such there would be enough rooms for everyone. The man was overjoyed when Ed paid him in cash. Ed just smiled at him and entered the house.

Later that day when Ed had unpacked his suitcase and bandaged his wounds up, not caring to look at what they did to his back, he grabbed all his cash and decided to go shopping. He ran into Breda along the way, who decided to help Ed move everything for old times' sake. He also ran into Hughes.

"Hmm." Ed was currently in a furniture store. That was when he heard the jingling of bells. He looked over as a look of dread covered his face. Hughes had just enter. The man literally jumped out of joy when he saw the teen.

"Ed! How've you been?!"

"Better." Ed said honestly, earning a curious look from Breda. Hughes frowned at him wondering what in the hell dragged Ed down.

"So what are you doing-don't tell me! You're moving into a new house!?" Ed nodded still looking between the mattresses. He saw Hughes pull out his phone and talk on the phone. He came back and gave Ed a toothy grin.

"What?" Ed asked, a little creeped out.

"Look!" Breda pointed outside as a moving truck pulled up and a familiar blonde stepped out.

"Chief! How've ya been." _Havoc is done with his mission…_Ed pondered…_how long was I out? _"I saw you a week ago and you're just now shopping?" Havoc questioned him. _A week!? _Ed's face grew pale. He just realized he hasn't eaten at all and never called Al.

"Something wrong, Ed?" Hughes questioned the now-pale teen. Ed shook his head.

"No, I'm fine." he looked around and saw an employee. He bought a twin bed and two queen beds, a couch, and other furniture. He paid for it. The trio helped Ed moved the stuff in. He also went grocery shopping. It was around night time when they moved in _everything. _Ed's stomach finally chose the time to growl. "I was wondering when you were going to start rumbling!" Ed yelled at his tummy. Havoc laughed at the childish action. Ed counted his money and decided to order out.

"Hey Ed, why did you get so many beds?" Hughes asked curiously.

"For days like these. You guys can stay here if you want." Ed said kindly. They nodded their heads. Ed ordered Xingese and gave the money to Havoc. "I'm going to take a shower…when the food gets here, pay them with this."

"No problemo!" Ed smiled and shook his head as he climbed up the stairs. That was until pain shot up his right leg.

"Ouch!" Ed whispered. He rolled his pant leg up and saw blood coming through the bandage. Ed ignored it for now and got a fresh pair of boxers and a tank. He closed the bathroom door. He was curious about what those men had done to his back. He took off his jackets and his tank. He looked in the mirror, horrified. He gasped loudly. Those Ishbalans had carved the alchemy circle on his back that was the same as Mustang's. There was a knock at the door and Ed turned around.

"You okay, Ed?" Breda must've been upstairs moving stuff. Ed internally kicked himself for gasping so loud.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ed had not noticed his voice was hoarse until he spoke.

"If you say so…" Ed took off the bandages and his pants along with his boxers and hopped into the hot steamy shower. At first when the hot water hit his back it stung, but it eventually became refreshing. Ed sighed in relief. He washed and conditioned his hair, he washed his wounds reluctantly and hopped out of the shower. He mentally praised himself for setting the bandages under the sink. There was another knock on the door. Ed quickly wrapped himself in his towel.

"Yes?" Ed asked.

"Hey, Ed…I just heard from Breda about something about you gasping…are you sure you're okay?" Ed was getting aggravated. Nosy subordinates.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine…" Ed said softly. The other side was silent until the door knob tried twisting but it was locked. _Thank gate I locked the door… _

"Ed open the door."

"I'm naked!" Ed shouted at the door.

"So?"

"No."

"Ed, do you want a broken door? You are not okay!"

"How would you know! I said I'm fine!"

"Ed, just please open the door…I promise if its some secret I wont tell…you can trust me." Ed pouted. _But I'm naked…_Ed complained in his head. He walked cautiously over to the door and unlocked it. "Thanks." Hughes entered and his eyes widened as he saw Ed's left arm and right leg. "What happened?" he whispered.

"Its nothing really, just a scratch…" Ed looked away from Hughes.

"Here let me help you bandage it." Hughes started walking towards Ed but Ed backed away.

"No. I can do it myself." Hughes narrowed his eyes.

"You're hiding something." Ed shook his head vigorously. Hughes observed that he was also much more skinnier than he should be, but didn't say anything about it.

"I'll do it." Ed blushed.

"Oh…okay." Hughes left the room and looked back worriedly and shut the door on his way out. Ed locked the bathroom door and let his towel fall. He looked back at the mirror and looked at the irritated skin on his back. He picked up the bandages he dropped when Hughes had knocked. He wrapped his wounds gingerly. He dressed into his tank and boxers.

"They better not comment on my wounds." Ed said his thoughts aloud. He walked downstairs and saw that the food was already on the table. He walked into the kitchen and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He heard gasps from more than three people. He opened his eyes wider and they widened hugely as he noticed that the entire crew was there, save for Falman and Hawkeye.

"Um…chief?" Havoc sounded worried.

"Yeah?" Ed asked nervously.

"Are you okay?" He saw Havoc checking his wounds out. Ed just nodded slowly.

"Just a scratch." he said. He saw that he forgot to order drinks. He walked over to the tea he had started making before he headed upstairs and took his shower. He finished it and poured six cups of tea. He brought them over to the table and set them down in front of everyone.

"Thanks…" Fuery spoke up. Ed gave him a smile.

"No problem" He saw Mustang eyeing him suspiciously. He frowned. "What?"

"How old are you now?" Ed pouted but immediately stopped. He was just a subordinate to him…

"Eighteen" Ed answered. Roy smirked. Ed ignored him and dished out the food.

"You ordered a pretty big amount." Hughes commented. Ed nodded. They all ate in silence. Ed was trying so hard not to inhale the food in front of him. He looked up at the others. Roy was smirking for some odd reason. _Why's he always have that sexy smirk on his face. _Ed widened at his thought. Did he just call Mustang sexy? Ed blushed and shook his head violently.

"What's wrong Fullmetal?" Roy smirked at him again. Ed glared at him and started inhaling his food. Havoc and Breda just stared at him. Hughes and Roy just ignored it like it was usually like this. Fuery just blinked. Ed ate about five times more than he would've.

"Well…I'm off to bed…you guys discuss where you're sleeping. I'm going upstairs." On his way to the stairs the crew noticed that he was limping on his right foot. When he was out of earshot they spoke.

"Has anyone else noticed he was limping?" Havoc asked the men. Roy looked like he was pondering about something, Hughes and the rest nodded. Havoc frowned. "Something's up." They all looked at him. "Well around a week ago I met him on the train. I mean he could've just been at a hotel but he could've always bought groceries then…not to mention how much he ate just now…" They were all thinking silently.

"Well this'll be a hard riddle to solve." Breda grinned childishly at the four.

**Another chapter down! I'm in a really good mood today, lucky for you guys so I'm going to post two chapters! Review please! ~Sips coffee~**


	3. Tears

**Like I said I'm going to post two chapters today since I'm in a good mood…maybe its because Mike (My mom's boyfriend) promised to take me to Arby's….Haha yay Arby's! I think they got back together though…they did break up…oh well :3 I'm not complaining. So since I'm being nice today…you'll review right? PLEASE D: I don't own FMA.**

_**Previously on Back In Town**_

"_**Well this'll be a hard riddle to solve." Breda grinned childishly at the four. **_

"But why do I have to sleep with him!" Roy pouted at Breda. "He'll kill me! The kid hates me!" Breda shook his head.

"I doubt that. Also its because you've known him longer than the rest of us have so he'll be more willing to let you in bed." Roy blushed. None of them noticed that Havoc was eyeing the man with envy. He didn't know how it happened but he had somehow fell in love with the young prodigy.

"Okay but if he hits me, I get to hit you!" Roy argued back childishly. Roy went up the stairs as the others went to their sleeping positions. Fuery was to sleep on the couch. Hughes would sleep on the twin bed downstairs and Breda and Havoc would be sleeping together on the other queen bed while Roy had to sleep with Ed and _maybe _get some information out of him.

"Okay. Fine." Hughes noticed that Ed had been depressed ever since he laid eyes on the blonde teen at the furniture store. Roy was gritting his teeth each time as he climbed the steps. _Stupid. Brat. So. Im-ma-ture. He may be smart but he's so cocky…_He came upon the room and slid through the door.

"What do you want Mustang?" Roy's jaw dropped as he saw the teen was facing the wall. How did he know it was him? Roy pushed the thought aside and spoke up.

"Well…Fuery's on the couch, Hughes is in the basement, and Havoc and Breda are sharing the other bed so…" he heard the small blonde curse under his breath quietly. Roy couldn't see the blush creeping up the alchemists face. He was shocked as he saw Ed scoot over to give him room. "You mean…you'll let me?" Roy was so confused.

"Just stop complaining I don't snore." Ed's blush deepened. Did he love Mustang? Impossible…Ed frowned. "Is it because the automai?" Ed asked sadly.

"Oh…no…that's okay…" Roy climbed into the bed and saw that he had a bandage on his back. He touched it gently, earning a flinch from the small blonde.

"What are you doing?" Ed's voice sounded afraid. _Why would he be afraid of me? _He saw Ed shift uncomfortably.

"What happened?" Mustang asked him, softly. _There's no way in hell I can tell him. _Ed thought. _Wait a minute…why does he care anyways?_

"Why do you care?" He said harshly. Roy expected that. He sighed. Why did he care? Ed's been through much worse right? Ed really didn't want to yell at him. He didn't know why he loved Mustang…maybe he was attractive? Yes. That was true, but then he started to think more deeper into it. _He may be a pervert but he's a great leader and has a lot courage and cares for his team…too bad I'm not really that much of an addition…all I was to him was some trophy to help him earn a promotion. He only sees me as a cocky, immature, ill-tempered, short kid. _Ed was glad that he wasn't facing towards Mustang as tears had formed in his eyes.

"I don't know…" Roy answered. He never would admit to the kid that he did care about him, he knew that the kid didn't care about him. He was actually just confused as to why the kid let him in the bed. He thought the teen would just tell him to sleep on the floor…but he didn't. "Why did you let me in the bed with you?" Roy asked. Ed didn't want to talk for he was afraid that a sob would come out of his mouth so he just pretended to be asleep. He heard Roy sigh.

Ed's teary eyelids drooped slowly and he slipped into the dark bliss that called him for sleep. Roy heard that Ed's breaths were a little shaky. He was pretty confused. Ed really wasn't that hurt was he? He crept out of the bed to get a look at his face and saw dry tears on the teens face. He frowned at the sight…_when did he start crying? _Roy asked himself.

Roy slipped downstairs. He noted that everyone already fell asleep on him. He went downstairs to see Hughes looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. Hughes looked at the confused Roy that entered the room.

"Hey?" Hughes half asked, half greeted.

"Hey"

"What's wrong?" Hughes asked him. "Cant sleep?" Roy shook his head. Roy sat down beside his best friend.

"He has a wound."

"Uh…duh?" Hughes smirked at Roy, who rolled his eyes.

"No…I meant his back." Hughes sat in a more attention position.

"Really?" Hughes asked curiously. Roy nodded his head.

"I kinda touched the bandage and the kid flipped out." Hughes put his hand on his chin and started thinking.

"So he hasn't been eating for a week and has wounds…you don't think he was beaten do you?" Roy widened his eyes.

"Why would he be-"

"There's murderers on the lose Roy. Remember state alchemists have been targeted? And its mostly people from your group. Their bodies disappear from nowhere and they're never really seen again. Maybe Ed escaped from their grasps" Roy seemed to be pondering on this too.

"But Ed's not a state alchemist anymore."

"What if the people didn't know that?" Roy frowned.

"Well I'm going to sleep Maes. All these riddles are getting to my head." Maes smiled at him. He nodded his head and Roy went back upstairs to where he was sleeping before. He also noted that Ed looked skinnier than he usually was. He also noted that Ed kept his hair down. He didn't know why he noted it…but he did. He sighed. "This'll have to wait until tomorrow." He said his thoughts aloud.

_Ed opened his eyes slowly and saw nothing but darkness. He noted that he was not in his bed. __What the fuck? __Ed thought. He tried walking but bumping into something. He felt it…it was a bench? He felt other things and noticed it was the work bench Winry used to repair his automail._

"_What the hell?" Ed questioned. "Hello?! Anyone there?" _

"_You're worthless." He heard a chilling voice speak to him. This angered him._

"_Who do you think you-" He was cut off when the lights had flicked on. He was surprised to see Winry and Roy standing side by side. "Winry? Mustang?" He questioned the both of them._

"_You're worthless." They both said at the same time. It tore Ed's heart._

"_What…what do y-you…mean?" He asked the two of them. They both smirked. Al joined Winry's side and kissed her. He frowned. _

"_You're ill-tempered." Al said to him harshly, making tears well up into his eyes. "You always overreact and look what happened to me. I was just a soul in armor. It was your fault we failed!" By now tears were flooding down his face. "You're weak!" _

"_He's right." Roy said to him. "No one cares about you…you're just something in the way." Roy smiled wickedly. "A cocky little brat that only causes more trouble for everyone. If you wanted someone to love you…you'd have to be someone completely different" Roy smirked evilly._

"_I could change!" Ed said to them but they all ignored him and started insulting him again. This time other people he knew including his mother were telling him how bad of a person he was. He closed his ears and Ed's tears wouldn't stop when suddenly the world started shaking. _

He opened his teary eyes to see an insanely worried Havoc. He blinked the tears out of his eyes. He looked away from Havoc and wiped his tears away. He was drenched in cold sweat. He choked a sob.

"Are you okay?" Havoc asked worriedly. Ed nodded his head slowly and got up. He grabbed some clothes to take a shower. "You can talk about it if you want." Ed just shook his head. He started out the door when Havoc grabbed his wrist. Ed blushed just a little.

"I'm fine!" Ed looked at him, tears in his eyes again. Havoc frowned as the young teen jerked his hand out of his and ran into the bathroom. Havoc just sighed and headed downstairs. He cast a glare at Mustang and poured himself a cup of coffee. Roy stuck his bottom lip out and pouted.

"What did I do?"

"I don't know you tell me." Roy looked at him, confused.

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about." Havoc knew that Ed loved Roy but Roy just seemed to love women more and didn't bother with Ed.

"Maybe you could explain why he was drenched in cold sweat, crying, and saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again?" Havoc questioned harshly. The others were getting afraid of where this would go so they had left the room, save for Hughes. Roy's eyes widened.

"I honestly have no clue why he would be doing that." Havoc frowned. Then sighed. They all heard the water start running upstairs. Hughes slyly slid away from the conversation without anyone noticing. He walked upstairs towards the bathroom. He opened the door silently. He felt like a pervert peeking on the kid but he just had to know. He saw that the shower curtain was cracked just a little. He looked through and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He left the bathroom as quietly as he came in. He shut the door cautiously and slumped across the wall.

"Well that makes sense." Hughes frowned. What happened to Ed? Why did he have that on his back? Who would do such a horrible thing to him? You could tell that it was carved there. Hughes shook his head. He was definitely not going to tell anyone about it. He was going to talk about it to him though. He frowned. _I hope that doesn't leave a scar. _Hughes thought glumly.

Hughes walked back down the stairs and slipped back into the kitchen and got some tea out of the fridge. He ignored Havoc and Roy's conversation and poured him a cup of tea.

"What do you think Hughes?" Hughes looked over, sipping his tea. He put the jug back in the fridge and turned around.

"Hmm?" Hughes asked.

"Do you think he was rejected and that's why he's so depressed?" Roy asked his question. Hughes did a spit take all over him. Roy's eye twitched. "WHAT THE HELL!" Havoc was literally on the floor, holding his gut, laughing.

"Sorry…" Hughes apologized.

"Ugh…I'm going to go clean up!" He stomped upstairs.

"Wait!" Hughes tried calling for him, but was too late.

"What's wrong?" Breda, who sucked up the courage to go back upstairs now that the fight was over, asked.

"Ed's still up there…" Breda shrugged.

"He's been in there awhile I'm pretty sure he's finished." Fuery nodded, agreeing with him.

"I sure hope so…" Hughes replied. _I. Just. Got. This. Dress. Shirt. Yesterday! _Roy thought with each step he climbed. He busted through the door to find Ed huddled up again the wall, bleeding. Roy's eyes widened. He was clutching his right leg. The floor looked really bad. Roy could see unshed tears in his scrunched up eyes. He saw a bottle of peroxide on the counter. He rushed over to the shaking blonde.

"Fullmetal are you alright?!" Ed's eyes snapped open and he back away from Roy.

"I'm fine leave me alone!" He shoved Roy away from him. Roy frowned. Fine?! This kid was bleeding all over the place and all he could say was that he was fine!? He grabbed the bandage and neatly wrapped his leg up. Ed looked up into Roy's eyes confusingly. "Why…I don't get it." Roy shrugged. He left the bathroom and went to the other one.

"Hughes…go help him." Hughes immediately stood up, so did Havoc and they both rushed past him. They looked at Ed who was now scrubbing the floor, not getting that far in his work. He seemed more weaker. Hughes kneeled beside Ed and saw that there was just a blank look on his face. Ed stopped scrubbing. He nearly fell on the floor but Hughes managed to catch him. He picked the small blonde up bridal style and gave him to Havoc. Havoc nodded and took him. He laid him down on his bed.

Havoc walked back to where Hughes was to see him scrubbing the floor. He grabbed a rag and started cleaning up with him. Hughes sighed. He grabbed the bottle of peroxide and put the lid on and up behind the mirror.

"Man does chief know how to bleed." Hughes turned to see Havoc frowning. "I'm going to check up on him" Hughes nodded as Havoc stood up. He entered Ed's room to found that Ed was awake.

"You guys should leave." Ed said monotonously. He looked over to the worried Havoc. "I'll be fine. I've had worse. I know how to take care of myself. I'll see you guys back at the office." Havoc nodded sadly as the small prodigy finally closed his eyes and rested. Havoc walked out of the room and told Hughes about what Ed had said. At first the others were declining it. That was until Hughes spoke up.

"Guys, he just needs some space. I'll bet you that tomorrow he'll get out of bed and walk around…he might now come to the office but its supposed to be nice outside right?" they all nodded glumly.

Edward laid in his bed as he finally heard the others leave his house. He smiled. He just needed some rest and space. He was not going to stay in this bed forever. Standing still was just something Edward Elric didn't do.

**Reviews? Feedback? I might come across a time where I need ideas, so tell me…was it good, bad?**


	4. Promotion?

**Can't get this story out of my mind! I had one review but it wouldn't show yet because its from a guest…teehee…thank you RainbowRobotHobo and the reason that theres no 'action' yet is because Roy is blinded by his love and doesn't know that Ed loves him. So yeah and thanks :3 Oh and a little bit of something from abother one of my stories is going to be in here…anyways I don't own FMA and probably never will so onto the story!**

* * *

_**Previously on Back In Town**_

_**Edward laid in his bed as he finally heard the others leave his house. He smiled. He just needed some rest and space. He was not going to stay in this bed forever. Standing still was just something Edward Elric didn't do. **_

* * *

Ed opened his eyes as the sunlight rays flooded through his window. He sighed. His arm and leg still tingled from pain for a little bit but his back was killing him. He got out of bed and didn't notice that his bandages were falling off of him. He probably wouldn't have cared, that is if he didn't know he would have company. He rubbed his eye with his arm and walked downstairs, not noticing the jaw-dropping figure on his couch. He walked in the kitchen and started some coffee. He stretched and walked into the living. That was when he saw a jaw-dropping Hawkeye sitting on his couch. He nearly jumped out of his skin when she spoke.

"Edward!" He 'Eeeped' and saw Hawkeye sitting on his couch. He blushed, since he was only in his underwear and a tank. He then saw the concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. He followed her eyes to see that she was looking at his irritated arm. His eyes widened once he noticed that he didn't have bandages on it. "Excuse me!" He squeaked out of the room and into the bathroom. He sat on his knees and started wrapping his arm. Hawkeye entered and saw a piece of the wound on his back, which was worse than his arm.

"What happened?" Ed gulped. He forced a smile.

"It's nothing really just a scratch." she frowned at him.

"That doesn't look like a scratch." She said harshly towards him. Ed sighed.

"What are you even doing in my house?" He asked her, trying to change the subject.

"I came here to check up on you." Ed quirked an eyebrow. "Hughes told me." Ed frowned. "About your back." Ed's eyes widened.

"How…ho-how did he know?" Ed swallowed nervously. Hawkeye just shrugged. She knelt beside him. Ed stopped wrapping. "It's not as bad as it looks" he lied.

"Lying wont work on me." she said coldly as Ed flinched. He blushed when Hawkeye had taken off his tank. She gasped. "You should've told someone about this." He shook his head.

"I've had worse and that's no lie." He said pointing towards a scar on his gut. It was the time Kimblee had crashed the mine down on him. She frowned.

"I know but you're still hurt. Right here and here." She pointed to all his wounds and then to his heart. He frowned. Surely she didn't know about Winry did she? "Al told me." Ed looked away from her. He felt his heart tugging again.

"I don't understand." he told her. She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"What do you mean." He looked at her with unshed tears.

"Am I really that bad of a person?" She gasped and hugged him.

"No Edward, she just wasn't the one. Edward don't blame yourself for this." He shook his head.

"But it is my fault. If I was so short-tempered and childish to everyone I might actually have someone who loved me." He felt like someone was squeezing his heart as hard as they could. Hawkeye hugged him tighter.

"That's just who you are." Ed frowned.

"Then I don't want to be me." He cried on her shoulder. She rubbed circles on his shoulders. She would've rubbed his back but his wounds would start bleeding. Ed hugged her back. She pulled away from him after all his tears were unleashed and got him some new clothes. "Hawkeye."

"Call me Riza." he nodded. "Well anyways I came here also because the Fuhrer requested-what is it?" she asked worriedly as his eyes started to become dull. He shrugged.

"I don't know but it…" He stopped and held his hand to his mouth. Riza picked him up and put him in front of the toilet bowl. He threw up…a lot. Riza had left the room to give him some privacy. When she thought he was done she went in there and looked horrified. Instead of bile all there was, was blood.

"Oh my god, Ed are you okay!?" He shook his head. He felt so weak that Riza had to help him with his clothes and wrap his bandages. She called a military car and drove him to the hospital. He tried his hardest not the throw up again. She put his arm over hers and carried him in. Nurses rushed by her side and put him on a stretcher. Riza watched as they took him away. She went to the waiting room.

* * *

"Ahem." A nurse came out of the room a few hours later. Riza looked up. "You're not Roy Mustang." She frowned, then hid a smirk.

"Yes it seems that the Fuhrer forgot to replace him with me instead." She knew Ed wouldn't hear the end of it if the nurses told Roy what happened.

"Oh I see. What's the new guardians name. As in your name, ma'am" She would've rolled her eyes if she wasn't trying to be polite.

"Riza Hawkeye." The nurse jotted that down in the corner of the page.

"Well it seems that he has gotten some form of genetic sickness. It is possible to cure…sometimes. The only confusing thing is that it only occurs to woman." Riza frowned. "and he is in fact a male." she stopped writing as a doctor came out.

"Actually." The doctor came out with a very confused look on his face. "We gave him an X-Ray and it seems that he indeed has something only females have." Riza's eyebrows shot up. "A womb." Riza's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"How long has he had it?!" She was so surprised at this odd news.

"Around half a year." Riza thought about this. Wasn't that when Al got his body back. Then she realized what this must've meant. Truth.

"Can I see him?" She asked them. She wanted to know if Ed knew about this. The nurse nodded and she charged into the room.

"We will have to put him on medication until we figure out exactly what we have to do. The medicine will only reduce his blood problem but it wont stop it completely. Since Elric is an actual male the disease is twice as bad." Riza listened carefully as she sat by Ed's bedside. She saw the small alchemists eyes slowly open.

"Ed!" He jumped. He looked over to see Riza.

"Hey Riza…ugh. This fucking headache hurts." The nurse came in with some painkillers and orange juice. He took the orange juice and swallowed the medication. Riza looked up at the nurse, she left when she got Riza's message. She looked over at the oh-so-innocent teen drinking his juice.

"You have a womb?" Riza questioned him. Ed spit the orange juice and looked horrified. He opened him mouth to answer but just looked away. She smiled sadly at him. "I wont tell anyone." Ed looked back at her and nodded. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "There's something else I need to tell you but…it's not going to be good."

"What is it?" Ed asked gingerly.

"You have your mother's sickness." Ed's heart skipped a beat and the monitor sped up. "Shh. Its okay they say that they're looking up the cure right now but for now you'll have to take some medication that will reduce your…vomiting." She became very interested in the window right around now. He nodded his head.

"Hey Riza?" She looked back at him.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"You said something about the Fuhrer when we were at my house." She gasped.

"Oh yeah! He's requested you to have a meeting with him at-in a half hour." Ed nodded. "The doctors say you can leave and they'll give you your medication at the front desk." Ed nodded his head. He slipped out of bed, thankful that he still had his normal clothes on and not a hospital one. Riza followed him. They took the military car that they had called earlier and went to HQ.

"Hey chief!" Havoc called over. Ed paled and whispered something into Riza's ear. She nodded her head, Havoc got suspicious. "What's up?" he asked. He noticed that Ed was hiding his left wrist.

"Nothing much…the Fuhrer requested me." Havoc smiled.

"That's nice. Good for you." Havoc patted him on the back and Ed winced slightly. Havoc didn't seem to notice. He heard Havoc sigh miserably.

"Something wrong Havoc?" Riza asked. Havoc pouted. Riza rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you got dumped." Havoc pouted again.

"I might as well give up." Havoc hung his head. Ed was upset that Havoc would give up without trying harder.

"No you don't." Havoc looked up, surprised.

"What do you mean no?" Ed grinned at him.

"Don't give up. That just shows you're weak." Ed elbowed him playfully. Havoc smiled widely.

"Thanks, Ed" Ed smiled. Then he noticed that Havoc called him Ed instead of chief. "Say, are you two doing anything tonight. We can all go out to dinner, my treat." Havoc knew Hawkeye had work until late tonight, so he offered something he knew she'd reject. That way he could be with Ed, alone. Riza shook her head.

"Sorry Havoc but I'm working late tonight." Havoc pouted.

"I'll go." Ed smiled at him. Havoc smiled.

"Thanks Ed." Riza smiled at the two.

"Well Ed, lets go. You don't want to be late." Ed nodded and left. Havoc narrowed his eyes at the pair and he saw a plastic hospital bracelet around Ed's left wrist. _Why did he go to the hospital? _Havoc wondered.

* * *

Riza and Ed walked up to the 3rd floor. Riza stopped by the Colonel's office to get some scissors. Roy asked her why she needed them but she just glared at him. She walked out of the private office and the others looked at her strangely.

"Okay Ed hold out your wrist." They heard from the other side of the door. They were kind of scared when she came back in they were relieved to find her hold plastic. She grabbed a piece of paper out of the trash bin and wrapped it around the plastic bracelet. Then she held it out on Roy's desk. "Burn it." Roy's jaw-dropped. Hawkeye telling him to burn something? That was a rare sight. He nodded and snapped it until it was ashes. Riza walked out the office and grabbed Ed's wrist.

"Thanks Riza." Fuery and Breda looked at each other confusingly.

"He just called her…" Breda started.

"Riza." Fuery finished. The two climbed the stairs until they were on the 10th floor. Riza was surprised that people could go even higher. She knocked on the door and heard Fuhrer Grumman say 'enter'. She entered pulling Ed along. She encouraged him up to the desk. Grumman looked at her to leave. She saluted, leaving Ed along with the Fuhrer.

"So, I've heard you lost your Alchemy." He began. Ed frowned and nodded. "However…you can still fight right? Not to mention you've seen the Truth therefore you're still an alchemist." Ed nodded his head for each question. "I want you to work under me." At first Ed was shocked but then he hid a smirk behind a smile.

"Only on one condition." The Fuhrers eyebrows rose. Ed smiled. He leaned in and whispered. The man chuckled.

"Sounds like quite a challenge for you." Ed smirked. "Well I've heard that you don't take too kindly to uniforms." Ed thought for a moment. The reason he did that was because he rebelled the military. It was very immature of him. Ed wanted to change. He shook his head. This time he would be more mature about it. Maybe if he changed, Mustang would love him.

"I'll wear one." The Fuhrer smiled.

"Fantastic." he tossed a watch in Ed's direction. It was different. Instead of being silver, it was gold. "That watch shows that you work directly under me. Ed nodded his head.

"Alright."

"Now there something else one of our Alchemists discovered." Ed's brows rose. "It's a possibility that someone can transfer their own Alchemy to someone else." Ed's eyes widened. The Fuhrer smirked. "Come in Tranferir Alchemist" A man with long brown hair and gray eyes came in. He grabbed Ed's hands.

"It's nice to finally meet my nephew." Ed blinked. Then again.

"Nephew?" He questioned.

"Can't you see the resemblance?" that's when he saw it. "I was your mother's brother."

"I have an uncle?" Ed quirked an eyebrow. The man gave him a toothy grin and literally picked him up and hugged him.

"So how old are you…fifteen?" Ed's eye twitched. He would've yelled at the man about his height but he quit that now that he wanted to be mature. "I'm just kidding. I know you're eighteen." Ed sighed and hugged the man back.

"I can definitely see the resemblance. My brother and I take after our father though…Al's hair is a bit more brownish though." The man nodded.

"Your mother introduced me to you two before but that was too long ago you probably don't remember." Ed rubbed the back of his neck apologetically.

"Yeah, sorry." The man smiled.

"No problem. Anyways back to more business. I'm supposed to give you my Alchemy, defying the law of equivalent exchange." Ed's eyes widened.

"How?" The man just shrugged. So did Ed.

"Well Tranferir lets get on with it." The alchemist nodded. The group headed downstairs into a lab that Ed had never seen before. He looked at the circles on the floor. They were very complicated though. They both walked in the middle of the circle.

"Now this might knock some air out of you but all in all you'll have Alchemy again." Ed was excited. Then he frowned.

"Hold on before you activate it I need to show you guys something. I wish that you would not tell a certain person about it. I don't know if it might affect the array or not." They both looked at him curiously as he started to take his shirt off. He unwrapped his bandages and turned around. They both gasped.

"Oh dear…hmm." Ed rewrapped it up. "It could affect it. It would most likely burn something. A little burn wont hurt anyone though. It would probably come from the direction of your back so lets move these chemicals out." They did as he said.

"What happened?" The Fuhrer asked Ed.

"I was attacked by some crazy Ishbalan." The Fuhrer laughed. Ed smiled at him.

"Well I guess that'll be your first mission, eh? You do know where it is right?" Ed smiled and nodded. "Great." They cleared the rest of the chemicals and Ed stepped inside the circle. The man clapped his hand and the circle glowed green. _What an odd color_. Ed thought. Then he felt his back get real hot. He saw a bright light behind him but didn't bother looking back.

There was smoke everywhere when it was finished. Ed felt Alchemy tingling in his fingertips. He missed the feeling. So it worked…right? He looked around but couldn't see anything because of all the smoke. His back did feel like it was on fire though. He looked down and saw blood dripping off his back on the floor. He shrugged. It was worth it.

* * *

"Ed?! Where are you!?" He heard Transferir call out worriedly.

"I'm over here! I guess you could say it worked." he looked behind him and laughed. The wall was black. "I think I burnt the wall though." He heard the Fuhrer chuckle. "It did reopen my wound but I'll be fine." He started panting. He took his red jacket and transmuted it into bandages. "Yup it worked…are you okay Transferir?"

"Yeah." The smoke cleared out and Ed wrapped his wounds and put his black tank back on. He saw Transferir walk over and hug him. "I'm sorry."

"It was worth it." Ed smiled at him. He smiled back. The Fuhrer walked up to the two. He gave a check to Transferir. He smiled at Ed.

"Welcome back, Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric."

**Like it? I sure did! ~sighs~ I really hope that I'll be able to find my band shirt for tomorrow…we have pictures. :P **


	5. The Date and The Wound

**WARNING: This is a RoyEd story so there will be yaoi…eventually :P SomeonesavemeIcantstopwritin gthisfreakishlyawesomestory! Help? XD Oh and Shay when I got your review I literally laughed my ass off. My mom came in the room and asked what I was laughing at and I was like O_O nothing! She was like O.o anyways Idontownfma!**

_**Previously on Back In Town**_

"_**Welcome back, Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric."**_

Ed smiled the biggest smile he had ever smiled in his entire life. He was back, with his Alchemy. Even though he was still a little depressed with his wound and some heartache, he would pull through.

"Hey what's your name?" He asked his uncle. His uncle smiled as wide as he was.

"Edward Alphonse Elric." Ed's jaw dropped.

"You…mom…she…awesome!" He glomped his uncle a little regretfully because of the pain. "Ow-ow-ow-ow, I should think twice before I do that." His uncle chuckled.

"Love you too." Ed grinned at his uncle. The trio left the room without cleaning it up. The Fuhrer would tell someone else who didn't know Alchemy to clean it up. They did however put the chemicals in.

"Now about my wound." Ed remembered something important. They looked at Ed. "I don't want Colonel Mustang to know about it. Edward he's-"

"Don't tell Colonel Mustang what?" Ed flinched and hid behind the Fuhrer. He chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry Mustang it's a secret." Mustang narrowed his eyes at Ed, hatefully. Ed looked away guiltily. The Fuhrer wanted to say that it was only because he cared but he couldn't say that or the man would get suspicious.

"I see you were promoted too." Ed's frown grew deeper. Great now Mustang was going to hate him! Mustang would thank him one day though. Ed promised himself that he would work towards the goal he had discussed with the Fuhrer. Ed mumbled. "Well I was planning on going into the lab…"

"Ah yes that would be great actually. I want you to clean up the mess, do _not _study the array in there or you will be demoted." the Fuhrer added harshly. Roy shrugged and kept walking Ed looked back at the man and hung his head. Edward leaned down to whisper in Ed's ear.

"You like him don't you." Ed flinched and shushed his uncles. He smirked, satisfied with the answer. They kept walking until they came across the Fuhrers room.

"Well Ed I already have an office made for you." Ed bowed to show how thankful he was. Then he turned to his uncle.

"It feels weird calling you Edward…I'll just call you Uncle Ed or something…anyways where will you be living?" Ed frowned. He didn't want his second to last family to leave him.

"Don't worry Ed. I'm here to stay. I'm your personal assistant."

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang walked down the halls, angrily. Being angry was an understatement, he was pissed! He had been working in the military for more years than the little shrimp and then he's promoted even higher than him?! He doesn't even have Alchemy anymore! Even if Mustang enjoyed the teasing the cheery little teen he couldn't believe this! He walked down the steps into the lab and gasped at what he saw. He walked over to the circle. He knew not to study it but it wasn't really even possible. It was smeared. Then he saw a pile of blood. What the hell did those guys do down here? He looked at the wall to see it was black. Roy gasped. He walked up to the wall. He took his glove off and wiped his finger on it. He rubbed his index finger and thumb together. Now Roy was beyond pissed. Someone used his alchemy circle.

* * *

Ed was laughing so hard his gut hurt. 'Uncle Ed' was tickling the small blonde. The reason Ed was always ticklish was only because his skin was sensitive from his scars but that didn't matter to Uncle Ed. There was a knock on his door. Ed stopped laughing and stifled a giggle as he pushed his uncle off of him. He answered the door to come across a flustered Riza. Ed smiled.

"Hello Lieutenant Hawkeye" Ed tried saying it professionally but he was still recovering from the tickling event. He busted out laughing again. As soon as he recovered he stood up straight.

"You were promoted." Ed hasn't told her yet. How did she know? He nodded anyways. "The Colonel's angry." Ed suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"I know."

"Why did you agree for the promotion. I thought you didn't like the military." Ed smiled sadly.

"I didn't, but the Fuhrer has changed a lot of cities. I also joined for someone else but I don't think I'm allowed to tell you."

"Go ahead." Ed jumped with fright when he heard the Fuhrer's voice. "She's your guardian now, correct?" Riza blushed. Ed looked at Riza curiously but pushed his questions aside for late.

"Alright." He turned to look at his uncle. He threw his hands up and left the room. Ed giggled at him.

"So why?" Riza asked him.

"I made a condition with the Fuhrer. He wanted me to be his own state alchemist that didn't follow anyone else's orders or something like that. More like a personal assistant or bodyguard. So he had to give something in return, correct?" Riza nodded her head and Ed went on. "So I compromised with him. I told him that if I do five hundred jobs, whether it's a piece of paperwork or a journey," Riza's eyes widened. "That I would get to choose the new Fuhrer." Riza's jaw dropped.

"He agreed?" Ed grinned and nodded. "Who did you want to become Fuhrer." Ed quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Who else?" he giggled at her reaction.

"Well does…Mustang know?" Ed shook his head.

"And he wont know until he's Fuhrer." Ed glared at Riza. She got the message and smirked.

"I see." she paused. "You really care for him don't you." Ed sighed. "But you know he doesn't care for you as much as you care for him-"

"And never will." Ed's eyes dulled sadly. But he brightened up. "As long as he's happy then I am." Riza realized what Ed was saying. Ed loved Roy. She was quite shocked but she also felt sympathy with the teen. She knew Roy only liked girl and was as straight as a toothpick. Then why would Ed go so far for him? Ed looked at the time and spoke up.

"Well Havoc still needs to treat me to dinner…I guess I'll see you later." Ed was about to leave when Riza grabbed his wrist. He looked at her confusingly.

"We should tell Hughes." Ed nodded.

"You can, I've got dinner I need to be at." Ed smiled widely at her. He was about to leave the Fuhrer's office when he was glomped by his uncle, who started tickling him. Riza heard laughter and saw someone tickling Ed.

"Oh hello Miss Hawkeye." Riza tilted her head confusingly. Ed jumped up and away from his uncle and out the door.

"See ya later Ed!" Ed called at his uncle. Riza was beyond confused now.

"Ed's my nephew from my sisters side. She named her two kids after me."

"Oh I see." Riza smiled. "Its nice for him to have some other family." Uncle Ed nodded.

"Sure is."

Ed ran out the door and tripped down the steps but replaced it with a hand spring. Ed sighed in relief.

"Phew that was a close one." Ed said aloud.

"That was pretty neat." Ed looked up and saw Havoc in a white dress shirt and jeans. Ed laughed at him. He saw Havoc frown.

"It's nothing I've just never seen you out of your uniform before. Not to mention your permanent cigarette isn't in your mouth." Havoc smiled and shook his head.

"Oh come on I don't look that bad do I?" Ed shook his head.

"Not at all. Its just different." They went on a stroll. They were chatting amongst themselves. Ed started laughing at a joke that Havoc had made. Havoc was laughing too but immediately stopped. Ed stopped too and saw why he stopped. Roy Mustang was glaring at him, and he had a date with him. Ed sighed, he wished that he could be in her place instead.

"Well this is a surprise. Fullmetal, or should I say Edward, I didn't know you were eating out at the same place me and Ashley were."

"Actually you can still call me Fullmetal. There was a reason I was promoted you know." Havoc blinked. Ed was promoted? He looked down at the boys pocket and his eyes widened when he saw a gold chain hanging from his belt loop.

"But you cant-"

"Couldn't." Ed corrected him. Roy narrowed his eyes.

"Prove it." He spat at him. Ed clapped his hands and transformed his automail into a blade and back to normal. Then he took Havoc's wrist and walked inside, giving Mustang no time to create a comeback. They both sat down at a table for two. They both ordered and their food came right away as if it was already made beforehand. Ed looked up, feeling eyes on him and saw Mustang glaring at him. Ed started playing around with his food with his fork, twirling it around.

"You were promoted and had your Alchemy returned?" Havoc questioned. Ed's expression got more depressed.

"Yeah and now he's pissed at me because I got higher than him." Ed said glumly. He felt his stomach churn. His eyes widened as he recognized what was about to happen. "I'll be right back!" He stood up and rushed over to the bathroom. He was thankful that no one was in the bathroom and he started throwing up violently. After he finished he wiped the blood off on a paper towel and threw it away. He walked quickly back to the table.

"Are you okay?" Think Ed think!

"Yeah…it was my arm…I accidentally bumped it…I had to check on it to make sure, you know?" Havoc nodded. Ed ate again. Then some terrible thoughts started to rush into his mind. _What if I die like my mother from the disease? She died from it and its twice as worse for me. _

Havoc and Ed started talking to each other more. Havoc noticed that when he accidentally called Ed short all he did was twitch. He didn't yell. Havoc frowned. Why would he not curse at him? He hated being called short right? He knew that the small blonde wanted to curse him but he didn't. He could tell just by the way Ed's eye twitched. What's wrong with him? They finished their meal and Havoc treated, like he said he would.

"So I guess we wont see you in the office as much anymore?" Havoc asked, not showing his depression. Ed nodded.

"Depends on what I have to do." Havoc nodded back. Havoc walked Ed back to his house and walked back alone. Ed heard his phone ring. He picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Ah Ed, I just called to tell you that since tomorrow is the weekend you don't have to work until Monday." It was his uncle.

"Yeah okay that's cool. Night"

"Night." Ed hung the phone up. He went upstairs and took a shower. He came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He went downstairs and made himself a cup of tea and headed upstairs. He froze when he heard his door close. "Hello?" Ed asked downstairs.

"Fullmetal I need to talk to you." Roy said, a little coldly.

"Erm…hold on a second I'm getting dressed!" He yelled from his room. He stopped. Why didn't Mustang knock?

"I'm coming up there. We are both guys so that shouldn't be a problem right?"

"Oh no you're not!" Ed yelled childishly at him.

"Stop acting immature." Ed let out a frustrated groan. He pulled his towel up around his torso and glared at Roy when he came in. Ed had a faint blush on his face but Roy didn't seem to notice. "Why are you wearing it around your torso? Usually only girls do that. Unless your so short that it would fall if it was around your waist. Ed's eye twitched but he didn't yell. Ed sighed calmly.

"What do you want to talk about." Roy looked at him curiously. _Damnit why didn't he freak out?_ Roy thought. He wanted to tease the small blonde but that didn't seem to be happening.

"I wanted to talk about your wounds." Ed's eyes widened just a smidge. He hoped Roy didn't see it but sadly, he did. "I've already seen them once…is there a problem with me seeing them again?" Ed nodded. Roy was getting mad. "Why?"

"Why do you want to see them?" Roy groaned.

"Stop being childish! That's probably the reason that Rockbell girl rejected your proposal!" Roy didn't think it would hurt the teen's feelings, but he was wrong. Ed felt his heart tug. His lip quivered a little. He looked away hiding his unshed tears. Ed lowered his towel around his waist and showed him his arm.

"Happy now?"

"No." Ed frowned.

"Wha-"

"You have that wound on your back. I want to see that." Ed swallowed. Ed clenched his teeth.

"Why do you care?" Ed asked again.

"I don't." Ed's heart broke as he said those few words. "Its for work. Hughes says that it could be from the Ishbalan Rebels."

"That's not your mission its mine. Fuhrer said so." Roy's eye twitched. Ed sighed. "Trying to get a promotion? Alright if you say so. I'll show you. But only four other people. Those people are Riza, Hughes, the Fuhrer and my uncle." Ed took a deep breath and turned around. He didn't see Roy's eyes widen. Roy felt bad for looking at it now. His mouth suddenly got dry.

"When?" He said hoarsely. Don't get him wrong he did care for the teen but he would never admit it, or so he thought.

"Remember when Havoc saw me on the train? After I got off the train I was attacked by some crazy Ishbalan. He did this. I was out for a week, without food or water." Roy felt a little guilty about being mad at him. He wanted to hug the teen but he knew the teen hated him.

"I see." was all he said. That's all Ed expected him to say. He knew Roy didn't care for him, well, at least not as much as Ed cared for him. "Well I've got work to do…I'll see you later Fullmetal." Ed frowned at the wall. Sometimes he wished that Roy would call him Edward. But he knew that would never happen. Ed sighed as he heard the front door close.

"I should start locking my front door."

**Done! Now time to find my Band shirt and get my mom to give me some money for pictures :3 unless I'll have to pay for them and ask my dad to pay me back….idk I'll just have to see…well YOUR WELCOME! XD**


	6. A Long Day

**-Insert A/N here-**

_**Previously on Back In Town**_

"_**I see." was all he said. That's all Ed expected him to say. He knew Roy didn't care for him, well, at least not as much as Ed cared for him. "Well I've got work to do…I'll see you later Fullmetal." Ed frowned at the wall. Sometimes he wished that Roy would call him Edward. But he knew that would never happen. Ed sighed as he heard the front door close. **_

"_**I should start locking my front door." **_

It was a Monday morning and had been two days since Roy bad barged in his territory. Ed woke up hearing a scream. His eyes almost popped out of his head and he stood up straight only to hit his head on something, or someone.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." He squeezed his eyes tight. He opened one of his eyes to See Al and a horrified Winry standing at the end of his bed. He groaned and flopped back down on his bed.

"Brother…" Ed opened one eye.

"Yeah?" Ed asked.

"What…what happened…to your arm." Ed looked to see that his left arm was unwrapped. Ed frowned.

"I should really start tying these tighter." was all he said.

"Brother. What happened." Ed sighed.

"I really should start locking my door. Wait a minute…I did lock my door! How did you two even get in?!"

"The window." Ed sweat-dropped. That was the same thing Ling used to do. "Answer me."

"Okay, okay! I just got off the train and was attacked by some random crazy Ishbalan-" Ed started chuckling.

"Brother! This is serious you should stop laughing about it!" Ed was glad that the bandages on his leg and back were covered up.

"How many more times do I have to say it! I'm fine! It's nothing!" Al sighed.

"If you say brother…oh and your uniform is here." Ed raised his eyebrows. "You should've told me you were working directly under the Fuhrer! That's great!" Ed smiled.

"Yeah. It is." Ed walked downstairs and poured himself some tea. He also took some medicine out of the cabinet and popped them in his mouth.

"What are those for?" Al asked curiously. Ed shook his head.

"Just painkillers."

"Oh…" was all Al said.

"Oh and you wont believe who I met!" Al waited. "Edward Alphonse Elric."

"What?" Al's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"He's our uncle, from our mothers side…he kinda did a favor for me." Ed grinned.

"What was this so-called favor of yours?" Ed grinned as much as when Al first got his body back.

"He gave me his Alchemy, ignoring the law of Equivalent Exchange" Ed smiled.

"Brother that's impossible!"

"Is it?"

"Prove it." Al challenged his brother and he shrugged. Ed clapped his hand and transformed his automail into the usual blade. Al's eyes widened considerably. "Brother that's amazing!" Ed smiled. He noticed that Winry was being really quiet. It was probably because of her rejection.

"So I have work today I was supposed to track down the Ishbalan Rebel that attacked me but Mustang seemed to have made it clear to me a couple of days ago that he would do it before I got the chance." Al frowned.

"That's not nice." Ed's look saddened.

"Yeah. He's just mad that I got a higher position then him." Ed looked at the clock. "Well I have about two hours left before work, thanks to the screaming alarm clock you brought with you." Ed teased Winry.

"You have a nice house. Brother are you going to live here?" Ed nodded. Ed dressed into his uniform and they left the house. Ed was about to lock the door on his way out until he heard a small meow. Ed froze. He looked around an alley way and saw a black cat with deep blue eyes looking at him. He smiled and walked over to the kitten. To Al's surprise his brother picked the cat and cuddled it.

"Hey there little one. Are you lost? You don't seem to be in very good condition. I think you're going to be staying with me for a little while." Ed spoke to the cat. Winry's jaw dropped and Al just had a huge grin on his face. "Hmm now what will your name be?" Ed wasn't very good at naming cats so he would figure it out later. He took and put the kitten inside. He came outside. "What?" he asked the gawking Winry and grinning Al. He rolled his eyes.

"That was very kind of you brother." Ed shrugged.

"Yeah I guess."

"Well sorry that I cant stay longer brother but Winry has to get back to her shop."

"Alright. Call me when you get there and leave me a message if I'm still at work." Al nodded. Ed went to the train station with them to send them off.

"Bye brother!"

"Bye Alphonse!" Ed smiled. Maybe he should've called Al when he got to Central. Oh well, too late to worry about it now. Ed went to the library and borrowed a book to past time. He laid down on a bench and began reading. The book was different then his usual scientific readings. He was actually reading a romance novel. The book was about a girl who was crushing on a guy but the guy didn't seem to be interested in her.

"Psh doesn't that sound familiar." Ed chuckled at the irony. He set his book down as he heard a familiar voice approach him. He felt a tug on his heart as he saw Roy walking with a very busty woman. Ed frowned and went back to his book. He made sure that he got a book cover at the library for things like this.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Fullmetal Alchemist." Ed groaned mentally.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Flame Alchemist." Ed retorted back, not even looking at him. Ed stood up. He was not going to deal with this today, he was already feeling his heart aching just seeing the woman.

"Now, Fullmetal wouldn't you at least want to have a small chat."

"Nope."

"You could've refused Grumman's offer you know. But you just accepted it to mess with me didn't you?" Ed ignored him and kept walking. Ed mentally wondered how many more times Ed's heart was going to break before it shattered.

"See you around Mustang." Ed waved. Ed walked up to HQ and stepped into his own office. His eyebrows rose to his hairline as he saw a huge stack of paperwork. The Fuhrer walked in. "You know Fuhrer…" Ed started.

"I know, each sheet counts toward your goal." Ed smiled. He sat down in his chair and started reading the papers. Ed signed to most of them but set some in the pile for the Fuhrer to decide. Then he came across a yellow sticky note.

_Fill out these papers and your doing Mustang a favor. If you fill these out I will allow you access to everything we have about the Colonel. _

Ed smiled. He would gladly like to know everything about Roy. He didn't care what it was, he would even find out his favorite color. Ed began filling out the papers slowly. Ed frowned when he noticed that one paper had damages that he had made quite long ago. Ed sighed. He signed the paper, finding it ironic that he was punishing himself which meant this came out of his own paycheck. He'd rather it come out of his then Roy's though.

"Hmm. Interesting." Ed nearly jumped out of his skin. He spun around to find his uncle looking at the paper curiously. Ed just rolled his eyes. He knew that his uncle knew about his crush.

"Oh shut it." Ed replied, signing more papers. Then he noticed that he ran out. Ed frowned. "Where did they all go?" His uncle chuckled.

"You signed them all, silly."

"No way…"

"You don't believe it?" Ed shook his head.

"Mustang always complains about his paperwork. I thought it would keep me here all day."

"Well you are a pretty fast reader." Uncle Ed reasoned.

"Wow I'm already done with work." Ed stood up and walked into the Fuhrer's room.

"Yes, Fullmetal?" the Fuhrer asked.

"I'm done." The Fuhrer's eyebrows shot up. Ed handed the papers that he couldn't decide on, which were very few.

"Very well then follow me." Ed nodded and followed him. "Now we have information that not even the Colonel knows about himself. Like the way his father and sister look."

"Wow." Ed found out while he was working under Roy that Roy was adopted by a woman that went by Madam Christmas. He followed the Fuhrer until he came across a room with files all about Roy. He smiled, this was almost like heaven to him.

"You are not allowed to take any out of these walls. Got it?" Ed nodded. "Oh and Ed when you're done with that I want you to go by 491 Grand St. and help out building something there." Ed nodded again.

"Okay I'll check it out." The Fuhrer left him. Ed had been in the room for hours looking up all and any information on his old Commanding Officer. He looked at the time and decided to leave. He studied most of everything except for the file that had all the women Roy had been with. Ed thought that was a little personal and decided himself to be careful.

"Well I guess I ought to go." He said to himself. He left HQ and looked at a map on a sign. He memorized the map in his mind and walked to see many construction alchemists working on a building…very slowly. He walked up to some military officers. "Hello officers is there anything I can help you with?" Ed asked, showing him his golden pocket watch. They smiled at him kindly.

"You don't have to help but we did notice that this school has been going by slowly." Ed blinked.

"School? What kind of school?"

"Well we've already built the Elementary and Middle so we're working on the High School."

"Blueprints?" Ed asked. The man nodded. He left and came back with the physical makeup of the school. Ed knew that this would overexert himself but this was for his fellow teens, which he noticed some hanging around the site. "Okay clear everyone out." Ed ordered. The man saluted. He returned.

"Everything's cleared, sir." Ed took a deep breath.

"Here goes." He stated. He looked at the blueprints one more time and looked at the materials he had to work with. He clapped his hands and put them to the ground. He focused on even the small details. There was a big cloud of dirt and Ed collapsed on his knees, breathing shakily.

"Oh my god! Sir you did it." The man looked for Ed but found him on the ground on his knees. "Sir, are you okay?!" Ed nodded. He saw some of the teens wander over slowly. Ed felt blood rushing up his esophagus as he coughed harshly.

"Shit." was all Ed said as he rushed off to an alleyway. He threw up all he had to. He wiped his mouth, still shaking. He coughed a couple times.

"Hey officer are you okay?" One of the teens asked. Ed froze.

"Um…y-yeah, I'm fine." Ed said as he stood up. He started to walk out the alleyway when everything suddenly got dizzy. "Whoa. Who shook the earth." Ed said calmly. He shook his head and continued down the path to his house. He pulled out his keys and shoved one in the door.

"Edward?" He heard a small squeak. Ed looked over to see a worried Fuery walking along the road.

"Hey." was all he managed to say. The young officer walked up to him.

"Are you okay? You don't look too good." Ed nodded.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're sick." Ed stared at him.

"I don't look that bad do I?" Fuery nodded. He put his arm around Edward and escorted him to his bathroom as he saw Ed was limping very painfully. Ed looked in the mirror and nearly gasped. "Holy shit I look like a ghost." he commented.

His eyes were bloodshot and his skin was as pale as a ghosts. He saw dark circles under his eyes that stated lack of sleep. He knew perfectly well that he'd had plenty of sleep though. His hair was nearly out of the hair band. He pulled it out. He sighed.

"Sorry I worried you." Ed started coughing violently again. "Next time I should think clearly before I try to create a school." Ed chuckled but coughed again and again, almost as if it were non-stop.

"Anything I can do!?" Fuery was very scared now. Ed nodded.

"Water." he said hoarsely. Once Fuery had left to fetch him his precious water he threw blood up violently. He flushed the toilet and shut the lid. He fell to his knees and laid his head on the toilet. Ed sighed in relief of the cold seat. Fuery walked in and gasped as he saw blood trickling out of Ed's mouth. He rushed over immediately.

"Ed! What happened?!"

"I threw up?" Ed commented.

"Blood." Ed's eyes widened he wiped his mouth quickly. He took the glass from Fuery's hand and waltzed to get more downstairs. "Ed you need to go to the hospital!"

"Been there, done that. Don't wanna go back." Ed said as he refilled his cup and chugged it down.

"But-"

"It happens all the time…just leave. I promise I'll rest and don't tell anyone except Hawkeye about this. No one else knows. I'm trusting you Fuery." Fuery nodded and left quickly out the door.

Ed took a shower and ate dinner, once he felt that it was safe enough that he wouldn't haul it back up. Then the phone rang, surprising his new kitten off the couch. He looked at it and thought, _I really need to get some cat food for that kitten. _

"Hello?"

"Fuery told me what happened…are you okay?"

"Fine." Riza sighed.

"Just please don't push yourself."

"Okay I promise I wont."

"I'm holding that against you." Ed smiled.

"Okay." he hung up and laid down in his comfortable bed. It was then that he noticed the calendar. He had not noticed that this month was his most hated month of the year. The reason why? Because it was February, the month of love. Not to mention that tomorrow was the third, A.K.A., his birthday. He somehow knew tomorrow would be fine as long as Hughes didn't remind everyone in the god damned world that it was his birthday. Unfortunately, for Ed, that was exactly what Hughes was going to do.


	7. Ed's 19th Birthday Part 1

**-Today is officially Wednesday...there are three parts to this so prepare yourself for DINGS and Ringtones to go off wildly :3 you love me!-**

_**Previously on Back In Town**_

"_**Okay." he hung up and laid down in his comfortable bed. It was then that he noticed the calendar. He had not noticed that this month was his most hated month of the year. The reason why? Because it was February, the month of love. Not to mention that tomorrow was the third, A.K.A., his birthday. He somehow knew tomorrow would be fine as long as Hughes didn't remind everyone in the god damned world that it was his birthday. Unfortunately, for Ed, that was exactly what Hughes was going to do.**_

Ed woke up pretty early, considering he was usually an early sleeper. He just _knew _that today would be a long and awful day for him. The worst fact was that Hughes knew what date his birthday was. Edward walked over to the calendar and made a big X on the date. _Maybe the Fuhrer will let me off work today since it's my birthday…nah I want to hurry up and reach my goal. _

Ed walked downstairs and made himself coffee to prepare him for the long day ahead of him. He dressed his wounds and came back downstairs for his cup of freshly made coffee. He grabbed his daily pills out of the cover and swallowed them. He sipped the coffee and read his morning newspaper. He saw his kitten walk over. It jumped up on his lap and curled into a ball.

"Awe." Ed commented. Ed put his coffee mug down and walked into the kitchen and took out a can of tuna. He opened it and scraped it onto a plate and set it down. "I guess I'll get you some real food on my way back home. If I make it home." Ed sighed and the kitten looked up in concern. Ed smiled and patted its head.

Ed got to work an hour early as he walked up HQ's steps. Suddenly something tackled him playfully to the ground. Ed sweat-dropped to see an overly cheery Hughes on top of him.

"Going to work on your birthday?" Hughes asked the crushed blonde, who was in extreme pain but didn't show it.

"Your point?" Hughes got off of him and Ed stood up brushing the dirt off his uniform.

"You should be celebrating!"

"That I'm just getting more closer to death?" Then he heard a roar of laughter. He turned around to see Mustang and his heart skipped a beat. _Damn it why do I always feel this way around him! Stupid lovesickness. _

"Well that's a way to put it Full-"

"Hey Roy! Don't you think that maybe you should call him Edward today? It is his birthday after all!" Ed rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't really matter what you call me." Ed turned around and headed up the steps and into the building, with a stalking Hughes.

"So Ed, what do you want for your birthday?" Ed's eye twitched.

"I want…for you to stop stalking me." Hughes pouted and Mustang just chuckled at his best friends childish behavior.

"No cake? No party? No presents?"

"Nope, nope, and nope." Ed said as he signed in. He walked up the stairs, he knew that Hughes would probably nag him for the rest of the day but why was Mustang following him too? Ed glared at the photo-loving Lieutenant Colonel.

"C'mon there must be _something_ you want."

"You already know the answer to that." Ed said casually as he walked into his office, passing the Fuhrer's along the way.

"You're coming in to work on your birthday?" Grumman asked. Ed's eye twitched manically.

"Yes! I don't see what the big deal is, its just a birthday!" Ed threw his hands up in frustration. Ed walked, more like stomped, into his office furiously.

"Hey Ed isn't it your birthday?!" His uncle and subordinate asked him.

"Gosh I knew this would happen. Would you all just leave me alone? I don't care about my stupid birthday!" Ed sent a glare to the still-following friends. Hughes frowned.

"Why do you work so hard anyways? Got some goal you're trying to achieve." Ed smirked.

"In fact yes I do." Hughes' eyebrows rose.

"Oh really and what might that be?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS NOW GET OUT!" Ed yelled at the non-stop-talkative man. Mustang frowned.

"You know Fullmetal, he's just trying to care for you. It's not like he hates you."

"Like someone I know." Ed muttered bitterly under his breath, out of earshot; or so he thought.

"Yes! And Roy cares too! See that's why he's following you too." Hughes tried to save his friend from the non-heard insult.

"Actually I'm only here for the entertainment." Roy smirked and Hughes just glared at him. Roy was a little caught off by it but shrugged.

_BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG._

"Ed stop doing that you might get a concussion!" Ed's uncle tried stopping the non-stop head banging against the desk.

_BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG._

"Ed you know that wont solve anything." Hughes tried to reason.

_BANG, BANG, BANG-_Roy tugged the alchemists human hand away from the desk, regretting it instantly when Ed howled in pain.

"Oh yeah he's here for entertainment alright." Ed seethed at Roy, yanking his hand away from the shocked alchemist.

"You know you should really get some medicine for that…" just as Roy said medicine Ed started to cough violently. "Are you alright?" Ed just kept coughing.

"Excuse me one sec." Ed said as he literally bolted out of the room. The trio just stared dumbfounded. Around half an hour later the small blonde waltzed back through the room. "Sorry about that, needed some fresh air." The others nodded but Hughes just looked at Ed suspiciously.

"So Ed I still think you should have a party!" Hughes exclaimed happily. Ed ignored him and sat at his desk and started reading papers.

"I think that's a good idea too!" Ed's uncle agreed.

"Hey um who are you, if you don't mind me asking." Roy asked said uncle.

"Edward's uncle, Edward Alphonse Elric, nice to meet you Colonel Roy Mustang." Roy quirked an eyebrow. "Their mother named them after me."

"I see. Wait how do you know who I am?" Truth be told, Ed and his uncle had gone out for dinner one night and said uncle wanted to know more about Roy Mustang and why Ed loved him so much.

"Actually I've heard a lot about you from-" Uncle Ed was immediately cut off by Ed, who literally hopped across the room and put his hand over his mouth. Roy's eyes furrowed.

"Oh really and what has Fullmetal said about me?" Roy was afraid that Ed had told his uncle mean things about him.

"Oh no they weren't bad things at all." said uncle tried prying his nephew's hands off his mouth. Ed's eye twitched he smirked.

"Officer Elric I command to you that you say no more about that _private _conversation we had." said officer pouted.

"That's not fair!" Ed grinned victoriously.

"Life's not fair." Ed stated matter-of-factly.

"Well than since Officer Elric is not allowed to tell me anything what about you, Fullmetal?"

"In your dreams." Ed strutted back to his seat and plopped down and started working on his paperwork. Hughes smirked. Now, he knew what was up. Ed hadn't said anything bad about Roy, oh no in fact, just by figuring out Ed's body language he had said _too _many good things about Roy. He watched as Ed had sipped his morning coffee.

"I know what Ed shall get for his birthday! A date with Roy Mustang, womanizer of Central!" Ed spit-taked his coffee all over his uncle and flushed.

"ARE YOU MAD!" Ed practically screamed at the giggling Lieutenant Colonel. Roy just stood dumbstruck as said uncle was frowning deeply at his now coffee-covered uniform.

"What is going out with me that bad, Fullmetal?" Roy smirked and Ed just blushed deeper.

"No! That's not what I-"

"Oh so you're saying that it would be the greatest idea?" Roy's smirk got wider.

"No! I UGH-"

_BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG. _

"I'M STAYING AT WORK AND THAT'S FINAL!"Ed started signing papers and ignoring the others' laughter. When they all settled down Hughes noticed that the small alchemist was holding his chest painfully while signing. _Fuck, Damn, Shit, why does my chest hurt so bad?! _A thought came to Ed's mind. _You're getting worse. _Ed shook his head and tried to focus on the task at hand.

"Hey Ed, are you feeling alright?" Hughes asked as Ed slowly let his hand fall. Ed's eye twitched.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ed nodded.

"Um. Ed. Can I please talk to you for a second?" _Hawkeye must've forgotten to tell him. _Ed thought as he stood up and walked out of the room with Hughes. They found a private storage closet for their conversation. "I know something's wrong, what is it?" Ed sighed.

"I thought Hawkeye already told you but I guess not." Ed paused thinking of how to word it out. "Truth is I'm actually really sick."

"I could tell." Hughes rolled his eyes. Edward frowned.

"No not that kind of sick. I meant disease-like sick." Hughes' face automatically frowned into a concerned state.

"Go on." Ed scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well you see. I got the sickness my mom died from. Most of its from genetics but the doctors say that they might be able to find the cure…if I'm alive long enough…" Ed said the last sentence quietly.

"You should rest and stop working!" Ed shook his head.

"No I _have _to reach my goal."

"Goal?" Hughes questioned and Ed nodded.

"Yes but I cant tell you what it is since you're not my guardian."

"So Roy knows about it?" Ed shook his head.

"No Riza does."

"Hawkeye?" Ed nodded. "She's your guardian now?" Ed nodded. Ed sighed.

"Well I have to get back to work and I know that you do too. So I'll see you around Hughes." Ed smiled sadly. Hughes grabbed his shoulder.

"What exactly are the side affects of this disease?"

"Vomiting blood." Ed said casually and Hughes gasped. Ed shrugged and left. But then he walked back in the room. "Don't tell Mustang about this, that's an order." Ed knew he could keep this secret because he was more higher up than Hughes. Ed walked in his office with a frowning Hughes after. Roy frowned at the _deeply _concerned look on his best friends face.

"So Ed…" Hughes trailed.

"What?"

"Is that date still on?" Roy smirked. Ed just laughed, a hint of bitterness in his voice, Hughes noted.

"No. You do realize they call him a _womanizer _for a reason right? Do I look like a woman to you? Not to mention he probably wouldn't want to go anyways." Ed signed a paper, that he noticed was one for Mustang but ignored the pang of heartache in his chest. Roy saw Hughes' aura go down.

"I don't know, I mean I'm pretty sure people don't get to eat out with the Fullmetal Alchemist a lot." Roy smirked.

"Oh that may be true but I wouldn't want you to come only because your friend wanted you to." _Damn this kid is observant. _Thought Roy. Ed signed his last paper and stood up and smiled. "Four hundred and fifty more to go" Ed muttered out of earshot.

"Fullmetal. Where are you going?"

"Home?" Roy was taken aback. He looked outside to see that it was only afternoon. "But its-"

"Let's just say I'm pretty fast when it comes to paperwork." Ed said as he shut the door on his way out. _I wonder what would happen if I accepted his offer. I know Mustang might not have a good time. No. That would be selfish of me. But still, I could've had a chance-_Ed shook his head. _I need to deal with the future. I have to make him Fuhrer no matter-_Ed's train of thought was lost when he had crashed into someone else.

"Oh sorry about that Ed. Oh hey, Happy Birthday by the way." Ed looked up to see a smiling Breda. Ed smiled back.

"Thanks." He stood up and started walking down the hall again. Somehow a lot of people knew about his birthday and he had gotten tired of saying _thanks _over and over again to people he didn't know. Ed stopped by the grocery store and got a bag a 'kitten chow' and walked right into the person he thought he would not see for a long while, his teacher. Ed's face lost some color. "Ah um. Sorry about that I-"

"Edward? Hey how've you been?"

"To be honest, I've been better." Ed smiled. Now he knew what Izumi felt like when she threw up constantly.

"So why are you here in Central? Oh and have you heard the news?! The military has changed its evil ways." Izumi smiled. "They've even built some schools." Ed nodded.

"Yeah. I live in Central now…" Izumi looked partly take aback.

"So you in the military again, huh?" Izumi recognized the uniform she somehow hadn't seen before. Ed nodded.

"If you don't mind-"

"Oh no not at all." Ed smiled at her.

"Well sorry, teacher but I've got to get back home. It was nice seeing you again. How long are you in Central?"

"I don't know a couple of days maybe…oh that's right today's your birthday isn't it? Well, Happy Birthday Edward."

"Thanks. I'll see you around." Ed said, and left the store._ I wonder why she's in Central._ Ed wondered to himself. He arrived at his house and fed his cat. He was about to head out again when he heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brother I just wanted to say Happy Birthday." Ed smiled.

"Thanks."

"DID HE BREAK MY AUTOMAIL AGAIN!?" He heard screaming from the background.

"No Winry, I called him! Today's his birthday!"

"Oh…carry on then." Ed frowned.

"Winry are you not going to say Happy Birthday to Brother?" He felt Al's frown through the phone. Instead of answering to line went dead. Ed looked at the phone cautiously before setting it down reluctantly. That sure was odd. Ed figured that he'd take a walk. Ed sighed. _Today is going to be a long day for me._


	8. Ed's 19th Birthday Part 2

**-NEXT PART :D-**

_**Previously on Back In Town**_

"_**Winry are you not going to say Happy Birthday to Brother?" He felt Al's frown through the phone. Instead of answering to line went dead. Ed looked at the phone cautiously before setting it down reluctantly. That sure was odd. Ed figured that he'd take a walk. Ed sighed. Today is going to be a long day for me.**_

Ed walked outside on the bright sunny day. Maybe he should take a walk in the park? It is a great-looking day out. Ed smiled. Yes, that's what he'll do. Ed made sure to dress out of his uniform. He still wore his pocket watch though, just in case.

"Excuse me, Mista." Ed looked down to see a little red headed girl with pig tails. Ed knelt down to be eye level with the little girl.

"What is it?" He could tell that the little girl had been crying from all the puffiness in her eyes.

"Can you help me find my mommy. Please Mista?" Ed nodded his head. The little girl gave him a toothy grin. "Thank you Mista!"

"Where did you see her last?"

"We were having a picnic! Daddy had work today so he couldn't come, but mommy came with Cuddles."

"Cuddles?" Ed asked.

"That's my doggie's name." Ed smiled. He looked around.

"What does your mommy look like?" Ed felt like a little kid saying 'mommy' but it was necessary.

"She has my hair and she has blue eyes. Cuddles is my white puppy. She has a big brown spot her back." Ed nodded. He looked around and saw a worried woman that matched the small girls description who looked like she was about to cry. Ed took the little girls hand and directed her to the worried mother. On the way he say a puppy that matched the girls description.

"Excuse me Miss, is this your daughter? Oh and this." Ed held up the puppy. The woman burst into tears and hugged Ed.

"Oh thank you so much! I'm sorry honey! I just turned around to get our dog some treats and I turned around and they were both gone." Ed hugged the woman back.

"Hey its not your fault. Here." Ed put the puppy down and nudged the little girl back to her mom.

"Didn't think you'd be helping people on your birthday, Fullmetal." Ed rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Well Mustang like I said, I don't care whether its my birthday or not. Just act like its some other regular day!" Ed snapped at him. The woman gasped.

"You're the Fullmetal Alchemist?!" The woman asked surprisingly. Ed nodded. "Wow. The Fullmetal Alchemist." Ed's eyebrows rose. "Oh yes, you're pretty famous now that you're back and you're already helping people, you are a wonderful person." _No I'm not. _Ed fake smiled at her.

"Thanks, I guess." Mustang noted the fake smile, but said nothing. The woman held out her hand.

"My name is Crystal Perkins. If you ever need any help in the future with kids you can come to me. Truth be told, I'm a school teacher at the Elementary School." Ed laughed.

"Yeah, okay I'll come to you…I don't think I'd really ever need to though." The woman took this a different way.

"Oh so you're good with kids too?" Mustang stared at Ed. What did Ed mean when he said he'd never need to.

"Well I did have a little brother." Roy could see a deep frown through the fake smile. The woman gave Ed her phone number.

"Oh hey and I have a son about your age if you'd like to meet him." The woman's smile was way too big.

"Alright I'll call sometime." The woman practically skipped in her walk. Ed laughed and stuffed the paper into his pocket and continued his walk. He soon saw that Roy was still following him. "Um. Are you following me for some specific reason?" Ed asked.

"Nah, I'm just bored."

"Then why don't you just call one of your girlfriends." Ed said irritably. Mustang frowned.

"How rude." He commented.

"That's what you do any other time, right?" Mustang shrugged. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Remember when we all first came over to your house." Ed quickened his pace a little.

"Yeah what about it?" Ed swallowed.

"Why were you crying?"

"Huh?" Ed completely stopped, causing Roy to crash into him.

"Jeez, cant you keep a conversation while walking?" Mustang asked in an irritated voice.

"Oh…sorry." _He's never said sorry to me before. Usually he'd blame me. I wonder why he's not acting like himself lately. _

"Well you see, right after you went to sleep I went to turn your fan on and I kind of noticed…that you were crying…" Ed frowned.

"Oh…well I was probably having a nightmare…like always." Ed muttered the last part as he started walking again.

"How often do you get nightmares?" Ed narrowed his brow.

"Why do you care? You said yourself that you didn't." Roy looked for any type of anger. He only saw confusion, and sadness? Roy frowned. Did the teen really take that to heart? Since when has he become vulnerable like that? Ed frowned. "Never mind, its not important anyways. I usually have them every night…maybe every so often I can rest peacefully but I just cant help but keep getting them."

"_Every _night?" Mustang asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Ed mumbled. Mustang frowned.

"So what did you and Hughes talk about?"

"Cant tell you that." Ed smirked. "Maybe when you're Fuhrer I'll tell you."

"No fair. You of all people would know that Grumman wouldn't give up his position that easily, especially for a Colonel." Mustang saw Ed's smirk widen. "Why are you smirking?"

"You got a problem with it? Besides, you smirk _all _the time."

"Do not!" Mustang argued childishly.

"Do too." Ed stated casually.

"Do too." Havoc said at the same time but with a smirk in his voice. Roy and Ed turned around to see a smirking Havoc. "I didn't know you two walked together." A faint blush appeared on the blondes face.

"We're not! Mustang's the one who started following me and asking me random questions. Ed huffed and spun back around only to slam into Hughes.

"So you went on date after all?" Hughes asked cheerily.

"Did you not just hear what I said?!" Havoc looked at the trio curiously. Ed stomped around a pouting Hughes.

"We should have another guys' night then! You know since it's your birthday." Ed sighed.

"Do what you want." He waved at them and continued walking. Soon he was on his doorstep, behind him were all the guys that came last time. Ed unlocked the door. He stepped in and his kitten jumped on his shoulder. "Oh hello there Amor." Truth be told, Ed had been thinking of what to name the kitten all day. He came up with Amor because it was a syllable of Amare, which meant Love in Latin.

"Amor?"

"Latin." Ed stated and walked into the house. "So you guys want to order out again. If not, I'll cook." Ed was actually a surprisingly good cook. Then again he did have to learn how to cook his own food sometimes.

"I'd sure like to see how good you are at cooking." Fuery piped up and the others agreed. Ed ignored Mustang's shrug.

"Alright. How does spaghetti sound?" Everyone agreed and Ed got to cooking. He started singing the lyrics to 'My Wish by Rascal Flatts'(1), softly. He truly loved the song and it described everything about him and Mustang, even though Mustang was completely unaware.

The crew noticed that Ed was singing softly. Then he started chuckling. Hughes stuck his head through the kitchen wall.

"Is that you Ed?"

"Huh?" Ed started swirling the spoon in the sauce again.

"That singing noise." Ed blushed and turned back to the pan.

"Well, yeah who else could it be." Ed's blush deepened.

"I didn't know you could sing."

"Everyone can sing, duh." Hughes laughed.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that sounded really nice." Ed's blush faded and he turned back around.

"It was?" Hughes nodded. Ed smiled. "Thanks." and he meant it. He took some noodles out of the cupboard and put them into a huge pot. He turned the stove on high. Now he just needed to get preoccupied. He grabbed a broom out of the cupboard and started sweeping.

"Hey Ed?" Ed looked up from the floor.

"Hmm?"

"Who taught you to sing like that?" Ed quirked an eyebrow and shifted his weight on his left leg.

"No one. When Al and I were little, Al would get scared of thunderstorms and crawl into my bed with me. So when he wouldn't sleep I would always hum him to sleep." Ed smiled peacefully at the thought and continued sweeping. Hughes smiled at the bond between brothers.

"I see. You should sing more often." Ed grinned and shook his head. Ed started coughing again. He walked over to his cupboard and took out his medicine. He swallowed them with tea.

"Why are you taking medicine?" Ed spat tea all over Hughes.

"Ah! Oh my gosh Hughes I am so sorry." Ed apologized quickly and sent a glare at Mustang. _No. Don't freak out, it was just some tea._ "I had a headache. Paranoia much?" Ed wet a rag and started wiping Hughes' shirt for him.

"You've changed." Ed froze.

"What are you talking about? Ed's just being nice." Hughes tried to cover up for the small alchemist.

"I know for sure that Ed wouldn't so kindly wipe your shirt for you. He would also be sending every possible insult that came to mind at me." Ed put the rag away and started spinning the noodles, ignoring Roy's observatory. Hughes frowned. Well maybe Roy had a point. Ed was always so childish and spat at Mustang and he also had a bright aura around him. The phone rang, cutting their thoughts off. Ed rushed over and picked it up.

"Hello?" Ed paused to listen to the other side of the phone. "Hey Riza," his smiled brightened. "Yeah sure I have the guys over here-they insisted it was all their idea…I'm sure they wouldn't mind…..alright….see you then."

"Riza? You never call me Maes." Hughes pouted.

"I-well you never really asked and I only her by her name because she's been helping out with me lately. You have been busy with work and I guess it wouldn't feel right calling you Maes anyway because that's what Mustang calls you and I'm not as close as you two are with each other. Oh and-" Excuses came tumbling out of Edward's mouth. He heard Hughes laugh at him.

"I was just kidding, Ed." Edward frowned. He turned around and turned the noodles off. He added some spices to the sauce. "Sorry Ed I was just playing around." Hughes slapped Ed on the back, forgetting about his wound. He felt Ed stiffen. "Oh Ed I'm sorry I forgot all about-"

"So Hughes knew before I?" Mustang saw how Hughes reacted. Ed's shoulders slumped.

"Sorry." Ed mumbled.

"See! That's exactly what I'm talking about! Usually you would yell and scream in my face about how-" Ed frowned deeply. Ed drained the noodles.

"Well I apologize if I was so childish back then." Roy's eyes widened, recalling what he had said to the teen when he first tried seeing his back; _Stop being childish! That's probably the reason that Rockbell girl rejected your proposal! _Roy had immediately felt guilty saying those dreadful words the heart aching alchemist. He also noticed how Ed had acted back then. What had changed him in a year? Ed continued topping each plate with mushrooms and other things that he thought would be good.

"Look Fullmetal-"

"It's done!" Ed yelled, ignoring Mustang. He knew that whatever Mustang said would just make him feel worse. Ed set the plates down one by one. They heard the door slam and saw Ed's face automatically light up. Riza walked in the kitchen. "Hey Riza." Ed smiled a real smile, unlike his forced ones.

"Hello Edward. I see you made dinner. I thought you might order out or have someone else cook for you on your birthday. Then again I wouldn't trust coking to these guys either. Oh and this was mailed to me. It has your name on it though." Riza handed Ed an envelope. Ed took one look at the writing.

"It's from Alphonse." Ed shrugged and set in on the counter for later. He sat down and ate with the other.

"Mmmm, Ed this is _really _good!" Breda commented through a mouthful. Ed giggled. Ed looked over at Mustang.

"You didn't poison it did you?" everyone sweat-dropped, Ed frowned.

"No why would I do that?" Mustang shrugged, much to Ed's annoyance that didn't show. Mustang lifted a bite to his face. He sweat-dropped seeing everyone watching for his reaction.

"Didn't know I needed privacy to take a bite." The others chuckled at his comment but Ed just waited. Roy took a bite. "Hmm. This is pretty good." Ed smile grew really wide. "What?"

"Oh nothing, that's actually the first nice thing you've said about something I did, aside from work." Ed continued eating with a real smile on his face. Havoc and Hughes smiled. They winked at each other. Ed finished about three plates. "Well guys, I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back down later."

"Hey Ed take your time. You don't want to hurt your wounds." Breda stated. Fuery nodded.

"Take as much time as you need." He smiled.

"I will." He said as he marched upstairs. Riza looked at the officers suspiciously.

"Well, I'll see you guys at the office."

"You're leaving already?" Havoc asked.

"Yes. I have to sort through paperwork for Mustang tomorrow." Roy pouted. They heard the shower start running and the door slam. Breda smiled widely at them all.

"Lets get this started."

**-1)SHUP! I know that song didn't exist back then but I thought that it fit for this story...if you've never heard it I suggest you listen to it :3 it's a really nice song and it DOES match this story perfectly :D do you agree? -**


	9. Ed's 19th Birthday Part 3

**-part 3 :D-**

_**Previously on Back In Town**_

"_**Yes. I have to sort through paperwork for Mustang tomorrow." Roy pouted. They heard the shower start running and the door slam. Breda smiled widely at them all. **_

"_**Lets get this started." **_

Ed started to think about why they wanted him to take his time. Maybe they were caring for him but maybe they just wanted him to leave. Ed shook his head as some shampoo got in his eye. He held a rag to his eye. _No they're the ones that wanted to come over here. _Ed washed his wounds carefully, taking his time.

Meanwhile in the kitchen the crew were making a big birthday cake for the teen. Fuery and Breda were putting up decorations as Havoc, Hughes, and Roy were trying to make the cake, with many problems.

"So you crack the egg gently like this." Havoc tapped it on the counter and it cracked lightly. "Then you pry it open." He opened it as the other two looked at it curiously. Roy usually ate out and Hughes' wife cooked for him. Havoc wasn't best at cooking but at least he was better than the two idiots standing awestruck at the egg.

"Let me try" Roy grabbed an egg and slammed it on the counter. The egg's containments went all over the three.

"Trying to be funny, eh Roy-boy?" Hughes said in an aggravated voice. He grabbed an egg, and before Havoc could stop it, Hughes smashed it in his face. The two decorators sweat-dropped. Havoc shook his head disappointedly at the egg-fighting officers. Havoc saved a few more eggs before he let the men go at it.

"This is going to be hard to clean up before Ed gets down here." Fuery complained. Havoc worked on the cake a little more. Soon enough flour and milk was involved. Havoc just barely had enough milk as the others got cups involved. Nobody noticed the flower all over the floor. Havoc put the cake in the oven and didn't take the icing out, he didn't want the cake to look that ugly.

"Hey guys maybe you should stop fighting."

"He started it!" They both said, pointing fingers in opposite direction. Havoc sighed. They started throwing flour at each other again. Breda and Fuery finished the decorating and gathered some poppers. They heard the long silence of the shower water not running. Havoc hurriedly took the cake out and everyone helped icing it. They all looked at the mess.

"I got this." Roy said as Ed was slowly walking downstairs. He made a transmutation circle quickly. The kitten trailing behind Ed pouncing.

"No!" Hughes tried diving in when Roy clapped his hands, but he was too late. Ed and the kitten entered the kitchen and there was a big puff of flour smoke. Ed Everyone started coughing.

The dust cleared and Ed stood dumbstruck, with a blank face, by the white flour that was now _everywhere. _Including on the crew, him and a pissed looking kitten. Havoc was blocking the cake, Roy was rubbing the back of his head nervously while Hughes looked apologetically at Ed. The poppers that Breda and Fuery had dropped in shock went off.

"Uh…Happy Birthday?" Breda said, breaking the ice. They all suspected a full out curse wave by the small blonde. Something unexpected happened. Ed blasted into laughter at the situation. The others just stared blankly at him. They all smiled and everyone was laughing. The kitten just shook his fur.

"Wow, guys." Ed said, still howling with laughter. "You should've seen the looks on your faces." Ed broke out into a wide smile. _Good thing I had that camera in here. _They all stood in front of him.

"This calls for a group hug!" Breda announced. Everyone didn't expect it but Ed hugged them all at the same time. They all hugged him back, even Roy. After the hug they saw Ed get out a big random jar. Everyone looked at him curiously. Ed clapped his hands, much to everyone's surprise, and put his hand down. All the flour and other materials were now in the jar. Ed put the jar back.

"Unfortunately I didn't want to chance doing something wrong so you all are still covered." Ed clapped his hands on himself and made the flour all get dumped on his kitten, who hissed at the contact. "Woops didn't see you there Amor."

"So. Who wants cake?" Havoc replied and Ed grinned. Ed cut the cake since they weren't very good at cooking. He handed them out and they all ate happily. They showered one at a time since the other bathroom only had a toilet. Ed climbed into his bed and snuggled into his bed. He shot back out of the room and picked up his letter from Al.

"I wonder why he didn't just call?" Ed wondered aloud. He opened the letter.

_Dear Ed,_

_Sorry that I didn't put my name on the cover…Win is really mad at you and I don't know why. She has told me to not come into contact with you but hey oh well. I think it's just because she's pregnant now…yeah you read it right, pregnant. I don't know, I mean…I know how but. I really don't want to talk about this. _

Ed smiled at Al's embarrassment, and continued reading.

_I hope you like the present I got you. Its inside the letter. I fused it in with Alchemy so that if Winry found this, which she would only read the first two words, she wouldn't be able to find the gift. I hope you had a good birthday brother. Win wanted me to tell you that she's not going to tune up or create your automail anymore but granny said she would. So I guess I'll get to see you after all! I'm starting to think she's jealous…_

Ed frowned. What did he do that made Winry hate him so much?

_I cant wait to see you again. Hopefully your crush will eventually realize what he's missing…I hope you have a great day. Cant wait to see you!_

_Love,_

_Al_

Ed blushed. How did Al know who Ed liked anyways?! Ed decided that he would ask his mischievous little brother when he saw him again. Ed frowned, when was he going to see Al again? Ed sighed. He clapped his hands on the letter and a flap appeared. Ed opened the flap and gasped at what he saw. It was a small round picture, small enough to fit in his pocket watch, he noticed. Ed gasped, _where did Al get this picture, and when was it taken? _Ed smiled a little sadly at the picture.

It was back when Ed had first gotten his state alchemists watch. Everyone ended up in the picture. Ed laughed at it. Roy made a short joke on Ed and he placed his hand on Ed's head who looked like he was about to kill. Hughes had a camera in the back ground. Riza was placing more paperwork on Roy's desk, Havoc was smoking, Breda was eating and Fuery was fixing a radio while Falman was reading(1). Ed was wondering where Al had gone off to. _Now I know what he was doing! _Ed took one last look at his picture before taking out his pocket watch and putting the picture carefully inside. Ed put the pocket watch back in his uniform.

Ed yawned loudly. Today was the best birthday he'd had in years. He started singing again only to 'Smile by Uncle Kracker'(2)as he went to the device that he created for a video camera. He switched it back to the recent cake incident. He printed the picture and laughed at it. He put the device back in the desk. He took the picture and slid it in his coat pocket. He didn't notice that Mustang entered the room just as he flopped on the bed. He stopped singing once Mustang had spoke.

"Someone's happy." Mustang smirked. He was surprised when Ed blushed and really smiled at him. He locked eyes with gold until Ed's eyelids slowly drooped and he slid into unconsciousness. Roy shook his head and laid in the bed.

* * *

It was 2 o'clock in the morning when everyone heard an ear-piercing scream. Roy sat up bolt right. He himself was having a nice dream but it was quickly disturbed. He looked around for the source of the scream. He felt movement on the bed. He looked beside him to see Ed was hugging his knees and rocking back and forth.

"Edward?" Hughes poked his head through the room. Ed didn't respond. He was muttering quickly, ignoring everyone around. He kept rocking, to Hughes' annoyance. Roy's throat went dry at the sight. Ed's eyes looked like he'd seen hell and he was sweating furiously.

"Chief?" Havoc poked his head in too. The others walked in. "Ed?" Havoc waved his hand in front of his face, he didn't react. Havoc shrugged.

"Guys just give him some space." Hughes finally stated after everyone tried to get his attention, save for Mustang, who was still shocked. "Why don't you try?" Hughes whispered in Roy's ear. Roy cleared his throat and Ed jumped. They all looked confusingly from Roy to Ed.

"Ahem…Fullmetal?" Ed finally responded and looked over at Roy. He blinked a few times. Ed rubbed his sweaty face.

"Uh…what are you guys doing in here?" Ed asked innocently. Everyone face-palmed.

"You woke up screaming your lungs out." Breda told him and Ed blushed.

"Oh…sorry…" Ed looked down at his sweat covered body. "I suppose I'll wash up…sorry for waking you guys up." He got up and grabbed some clothes. Everyone just watched him get ready to walk out until Fuery spoke up.

"Are you alright Ed?" Ed flinched.

"Yeah…it was just a nightmare." with that, Ed left the room. No one spoke for a long time.

"I have never heard anyone scream like that before." Havoc commented. Everyone nodded. They all looked at Mustang.

"What?" He asked.

"He wouldn't respond to anyone, but you. Do you think maybe…" Breda started, Havoc finished.

"He might've had a nightmare about you." Roy was silent.

"I don't know…" Everyone stood there awhile as they heard the water turn off they all left the room. Ed walked in drying his hair. Ed noted that Mustang was still in the position he was in when Ed left.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked as he slid into the bed and snuggled against the warmth. He looked at Mustang, expectantly.

"What were you dreaming of?" Ed froze. He turned rolled on his other side.

"Just forget about it."

"I've never heard anyone scream like that. It's kind of hard to forget." He could feel Ed snuggle in a ball.

"It doesn't matter really, just get some sleep."

"Was it about me?" He felt Ed freeze. So it was about him? "Why wont you answer me?" He asked, getting frustrated.

"I…" Ed didn't complete his sentence. Roy frowned. Just hours ago Ed was smiling brightly. It was pretty hard to believe. "Just forget about it." Roy sighed and laid down. He noticed that Ed was on the edge.

"Why are you so far away?" Roy asked.

"Automail probably doesn't feel very nice on other peoples' skin." He admitted.

"Yeah well you don't have to be so far away that it looks as if you could fall off the bed." Roy frowned. "you're making it seem like I would harm you." Ed sat up shockingly.

"No." Roy rose his eyebrows. "I know you wouldn't hurt me." Ed said as he slowly inched closer. He coughed a bit, thankful that he took his medicine. "Night Mustang."

"Night Fullmetal."

* * *

Ed yawned loudly as he sat up. He was thankful that he didn't have any nightmares after the horrifying one he had the previous night. He saw that the bed was empty and concluded that Mustang had already woken up. Something landed on his stomach.

"Oof-Amor?" The kitten mewed at him. He giggled. He grabbed the cat like Al used to and walked downstairs. Everyone was in the kitchen, sitting at the table, drinking coffee. They all said good morning to Ed. Ed placed the kitten down. He opened the cupboard and got out the kittens food. He placed a bowl on the ground. He saw Amor licking Roy's face. The other's laughed at him. _I wonder if he's implying something? _Ed thought.

"Sorry." Ed said as he took the kitten off of Roy. The kitten looked at Ed and started licking him. Ed giggled at the tickling feeling. He sat the kitten down at its bowl. It ate a few bites and hopped back on Roy. "Now Amor, quit doing that!" Ed scolded. He reached for the kitten again except Havoc picked it up.

"He's cute…I don't think he likes me." Havoc pouted as the kitten wouldn't lick him. Ed sweat-dropped as the others passed him around and got the same results. They put the kitten on Roy's lap and it licked his mouth. Everyone laughed, including Ed.

"Sorry!" Ed picked the kitten up immediately. The kitten started licking Ed's mouth. Ed scrunched his nose. He saw a confused look on the faces of the others. "Pppsth." Ed pulled the kitten away. He saw Hughes smirk.

"Maybe the kitten is implying something?" Hughes asked. Ed blushed and sat the kitten down and walked away. The kitten hopped on the confused Roy's lap and started licking him again.

"AMOR STOP IT!" Ed yelled at the kitten. The phone rang. Everyone looked at it. Ed reached it. "Hello?"

"Hey Brother!"

"Al? I thought you said Winry wouldn't let you call me?" He cursed inwardly at the looks he got from the others.

"Yeah well she's out shopping today…so how was your birthday?" Ed grinned.

"It was pretty good. Thanks for the card by the way."

"You liked it?"

"Yeah. Ha you wouldn't believe what happened yester-AMOR I TOLD YOU TO STOP LICKING HIM!" Ed yelled at the kitten. He hopped off Roy and climbed Ed's automail skillfully. He started licking Ed in the mouth. "Get off!" Ed dropped the kitten. It landed on its four feet.

"Uh…Ed?"

"Huh?"

"What just happened?"

"Oh that kitten I got wouldn't stop licking me and Mustang…so…" He heard Al laugh on the other side of the phone. "What?"

"Maybe he's implying something?" Ed blushed.

"Clam it, Al." Al just laughed.

"Anyways what were you saying about yesterday?"

"Oh yeah!" Ed's eyes lit up. "yesterday the guys came over. So I left them alone downstairs when I went to take a shower. When I came back downstairs I heard someone clap and Flour went everywhere. You should've seen the looks on everyone's faces when the whole room was filled in flour." Ed laughed. Roy looked away embarrassingly. Al started laughing loudly.

"Well I bet that was funny."

"Yup…I could send you a picture." Ed whispered, giggling.

"Really?" Al asked.

"Yup!"

"Cant wait…I think Winry's here now so I'll talk to you later okay brother? Oh and put your name as Izumi or someone else because Winry wont let me read it if its from you."

"Sure Al. Bye." Ed hung up the phone. He looked at the clock on the wall.

"Well guys I'd better get to work. I'm pretty sure you all have work as well?" They all nodded. Ed went over to the cupboard and took his daily medicine. No one seemed bothered by this, much to Hughes' surprise. Everyone left Ed's house, seeing as Ed wanted to go to work early. He waved them all goodbye and put on his uniform. He rushed out the door, placing water in a bowl for Amor before he left. He walked to HQ and opened the door.

"Welcome back, Fullmetal." Grumman greeted. Ed nodded and headed into his office.

"Well. I guess I'll need to work ten times as harder if I want my goal completed ASAP." Ed said his thoughts aloud. And with that, Ed worked on his missions more and more faster, much to Grumman's dismay. In which, he also gained in scars, but Hell, it was worth it. Every single mission was worth it and that wasn't going to change any time soon.

**1)Dunno if that's a real picture but I thought that it'd be a pretty awesome if it was :D  
2)LIKE I SAID BEFORE SHUP! xD it fits 3: You know you wuv me :3**


	10. Risking His Life For Who He Loves

**I apologize if things seem like they're a bit too rushed but it's only because school is coming up and I don't want to forget anything after this. My school starts Thursday and our football game is Friday and I HAVE to be there because of band ****J**** So…yeah :D THEY SAY THE TEENAGERS SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME! Lol sorry that song cracks me up xD Anyways onto the story! I don't own FMA :P **

_**Previously on Back In Town**_

"_**Well. I guess I'll need to work ten times as harder if I want my goal completed ASAP." Ed said his thoughts aloud. And with that, Ed worked on his missions more and more faster, much to Grumman's dismay. In which, he also gained in scars, but Hell, it was worth it. Every single mission was worth it and that wasn't going to change any time soon.**_

It had been months since Ed's birthday. Recently, the crew hadn't been talking to him much anymore because they got in trouble for visiting him on their break, it wasn't Ed's break though so Ed _had _to blame it on them. He felt like such a jerk. Grumman caught Ed opening his watch more often than usual. He set the watch down.

"Fuhrer-" Ed saluted.

"You can take a break if you want, Fullmetal." Ed blinked. He was actually about to remind him that he only had two more missions left.

"Oh…okay…only for a little while though…I would like to remind you that-"

"Yes Fullmetal, I have realized how many missions you have left." Grumman reassured the blonde. Ed nodded and left to the break room. He bought a drink but didn't drink it. He hummed the chorus to 'Welcome to My Life' but stopped immediately as he felt the photo in his pocket. He took it out and laughed at it. He decided that maybe he could take a nap for a bit

Grumman walked up to Edward's desk. He picked up the pocket watch stealthily. What was so important about this watch? Maybe what's inside? Grumman took a glove with a simple alchemy circle on it. He put it on and opened it. He smiled at the picture and then laughed. He placed it down. _They have no idea how much Ed really cares about them. _Grumman sighed. He took a stack of paperwork that he decided would be for Colonel Mustang. He didn't notice that the first paper was for Edward, for it mentioned a group of deadly chimera's that were going to attack a certain area of town. _I'll let him see them, if only for a bit. _Grumman sat down and waited for Ed to enter the room.

"Ah, was your break nice?" Grumman asked Ed as he entered. Ed simply shrugged and walked up to the pile of paperwork. He cocked his head to the side. "I want you to give these to Mustang." Ed nodded. He took the paperwork and headed to the oh-so-familiar room. His heart sped up as he knocked on the Colonel's door.

"Enter." he heard from the other side of the room. Ed gulped. Riza and Hughes had understood but everyone were still a little mad at him. He pushed the door open with his back as he lowered the knob. "Ah, Fullmetal, what a nice surprise." He saw Mustang eye the paperwork evilly. He frowned inwardly when he felt the others' eyes on him.

"Fuhrer Grumman wanted me to give these to you." Ed set the papers in front of Mustang. Roy nodded. Ed started to walk out of the door when he was grabbed by Havoc, into a hushed group. Roy eyed the subordinates suspiciously.

"Hey Chief…we're having a poll." Ed quirked an eyebrow. "About Mustang." Ed waited for what it was about. "What do you think his eye color is?" Havoc asked, with a hint of bitterness in his voice. Ed wondered if they were still upset about his mission.

"Um…why about his eye color?" Ed asked nervously.

"What, don't know his own eye color?" Breda commented.

"Of course I know!" Ed looked at them curiously. "What are your bets?" He heard gray, green and black mentioned.

"So what do you say?"

"Blue." They all looked at him curiously. He just smiled.

"So…who wants to ask him?" Fuery asked the others. They all decided on Havoc.

"Sir!" Havoc saluted Mustang, surprised to see him _actually _reading the file.

"At ease…what is it Havoc?"

"Well the guys and I were just wondering…what is your eye color?" He was earned strange looks from Hawkeye and Roy. Roy looked at Ed who just shrugged.

"What's with the question?" Havoc shrugged.

"Just curious is all." Ed was now leaning against the doorway, waiting for Mustang's reply, seeing as the others wouldn't let him leave until he did.

"Uh, blue?" Mustang answered. He was surprised to find them all gaping at Edward. Mustang narrowed his eyes. Ed shrugged. Then he saw Ed's eyes widen. _Fuck! I forgot to take my medicine! _Ed screamed in his mind as he felt his chest pain increase.

"How…?" he heard Fuery mutter.

"Probably because he's been yelled at by him so much." Havoc said bitterly. Ed clutched his chest painfully and knelt down. Ed started coughing violently. He stood up to run out the door but Havoc blocked the way. Only Roy saw the cold glare that Hawkeye sent his way. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not falling for that." He said as Ed coughed more.

"HAVOC GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Hawkeye yelled, sending a bullet right past his head. Havoc paled and moved out of the way. They all looked dumbfounded at Hawkeye. Ed threw up in his palm. Hawkeye rushed over to his side. "Just breath deeply." Ed wiped his mouth, shakily.

"What the hell…" Havoc eyes grew wide as he saw blood on Ed's glove.

"Ed did you take your medicine this morning?" Ed shook his head.

"I forgot." He said in a hoarse voice. Hawkeye sighed. Ed started coughing again and ran out of the room. Hawkeye downright _glared _at Havoc.

"Hawkeye….why…." Havoc started to ask Hawkeye about what just happened but she ignored him and walked over to Roy's desk.

"Well sir. I think we should go ahead and start on this mission." Roy nodded dumbly and she smiled. The others were just confused at what happened. Havoc felt very guilty.

"Ed you should start being more responsible." Hughes lectured the puking alchemist. He held Ed's bangs out of the way. Ed stopped and swallowed.

"I know…I have been taking it every day I just forgot today…" Ed apologized.

"Alright, just take your medicine and don't forget. What ever happened to that kitten you had anyways."

"I gave it to Al."

"Oh…"

"I don't know if I could've continued to take care of it in my state." Ed sighed deeply. "I don't even know if I'm going to survive this disease." Hughes frowned and hugged him.

"I know. Some of the high schoolers you helped out in the beginning are starting to research with the doctors for you." Ed smiled.

"That's nice of them. Next time you see them, tell them that I said thanks." Hughes nodded. "Well I ought to get back to work. See you around Hughes." Hughes nodded his goodbye as Ed exited the bathroom. Ed was thankful to Hughes that he made sure no one walked in on them. Ed walked back to the Fuhrer's office. When he entered he noticed that Grumman was looking around desperately for something.

"Something wrong?" Ed asked as Grumman literally jumped out of his seat and hurried over to Ed.

"Oh Fullmetal, I think I accidentally gave Mustang one of your files." He panicked.

"Uh…it's not that bad is it?" The Fuhrer nodded his head ferociously.

"It was going to be for your last mission. There are killer chimeras on the loose and I found out that they were going to attack a certain place." Ed's eyes widened at the danger. "I was going to send you in but it seems I sent it in the pile for Mustang! You must hurry, these are no normal chimeras!" Ed nodded and rushed out the door without another thought. Ed panicked. _What if it was too late?_

Ed ran as fast as he could outside. _Shit! He didn't tell me where to go! _Ed panicked worse. His chest pain returned but Ed ignored it. Then he heard bullets and snaps in the distance. He also heard panicked ordering. _Found you guys! _Ed mentally celebrated and ran towards the sounds.

Meanwhile Mustang's crew really thought they were going to die. The chimera were more powerful than they expected and their ammunition was running out too fast. A chimera was about to slash Havoc's head open. Fuery looked away when he saw blood. Then he realized that there was no scream. He gasped as he saw Ed holding up his left arm protectively. Edward's blood made a splattering sound.

"Son of a…" Ed muttered and cut the chimera's gut open. It fell to the ground.

"Ed?!" Fuery announced. Ed ran away as fast as he came and he ran to save Breda, then Hawkeye, then Falman, then Havoc and Fuery again. Everything slowed down and Ed's heart raced as he saw someone, with a _very _large sword, charge at Mustang.

"Shit!" He cursed.

"He's not going to make it!" He heard Fuery panic as Ed realized he was right. Ed sped up slightly. He knew he wouldn't be able to block the hit. Right when Mustang saw the man coming and his sword was aimed at his heart, Ed jumped in the way. The sword pierced Ed's sternum. Ed immediately coughed blood up. Mustang saw Ed's face. It sent shiver's down his spine as Ed sent a look of pure hatred at the man.

"Don't you dare lay even a finger on him." Ed said dangerously. He coughed up more blood. Ed heard the others gasp as the sword went deeper.

"Why…Edward?" He heard Mustang whisper. Ed stuttered a laugh.

"That's the first time you've ever said my real name." Roy's eyes widened. Ed groaned in pain as the man pushed the sword further in. Ed clapped his hands and put them on the sword. He sent bolts of electricity through the sword. He was shocked himself but the man let go and so did Ed. Ed grunted as he slowly pulled the sword out. Ed gripped the sword and stabbed the man in the heart, instantly killing him.

"You…actually killed him?" Mustang was shocked, this was the first person Ed had ever killed, save for the Homunculus and Father. Ed's would bled through his clothes. Hawkeye and the other's rushed over. Roy walked in front of Ed when he didn't move. "Ed?" Roy asked painfully. Ed just collapsed into his arms.

"Shit! I was afraid of this!" They heard Grumman walk over. "Armstrong!"

"Yes Sir!" Armstrong ran over and picked Ed up. He ran off at inhumane speed to the hospital. Grumman sighed as he walked over. He helped the shocked Roy up.

"Why did he?" Roy asked. Grumman squeezed the forgotten pocket watch in his pocket.

"You guys have no clue how much he really cares for you, do you? I sometimes think that he cares for you guys even more than himself." He handed the pocket watch to Roy and started to walk away. "I need to have a meeting with you later. Don't be late, Ed would be disappointed if you were." He walked on. They all looked over Roy's shoulder at the pocket watch.

"Don't you know how to open it?" Fuery asked. Mustang nodded. He clicked the watch open and they all gasped.

"That's the day Ed first got his State Alchemists' Watch isn't it?" Roy squeezed the watch. An unexpected Hughes came out of nowhere.

"Like Grumman said, Ed cares for you even more than he does himself." they all jumped. Without further comment, Hawkeye rushed over to a nearby telephone and they all rushed to the hospital.

They all walked into the hospital. Everyone stared at the large company as the crew walked down the halls. They stopped at Edward's door. Roy squeezed the watch again.

"I'm sorry but Elric's wounds are critical and he can only have one person at a time." Roy nodded and walked into the room and sat beside Ed's bed. Why didn't he ever notice it before? He looked at Ed, pitifully. How come he never noticed how pale Ed has been. He wanted to cry, but he would never let anyone see him do that. Ed's eyes opened slowly, a few hours later.

"Ed?" Ed looked at Mustang, peacefully. They were both surprised when an angry housewife busted down the door.

"Shut the hell up you pathetic nurses! I will see him." The nurses stomped out of the room angrily. She glared at Mustang. He moved. She sat down. She instantly grabbed Ed's hand and her face became soft.

"Hey Teacher." to say he was surprised that a tear fell down her face was an understatement. He was shocked. His Teacher had never cried, and it seemed like she never did.

"Oh Edward." She squeezed his hand sadly. She wiped the tear away. "I'm so sorry."

"'S not your fault." Ed said hoarsely. She was a little upset that Ed didn't squeeze back. Then a thought entered her head. Mustang just watched.

"Hey Ed. Squeeze my hand as hard as you can, okay?" He frowned but did as he was told. Mustang's eyes widened when he did. It didn't even turn her hand white. "That's enough." she saw him visibly relax.

"Brother!" Alphonse rushed through the door, he was quite surprised to see his Teacher so he stopped mid-step.

"Mustang…I believe you have a meeting with the Fuhrer." Al saw the small smile that crept up Ed's face.

"Alright…." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but walked out the door all the same. He stopped at the doorway when he heard Al speak.

"You should've told me you were sick with mom's disease!" Al scolded. Mustang's eyes widened considerably. Didn't Ed's mother die from that sickness. Mustang shook his head and walked to HQ. He knocked on the Fuhrer's door.

"Enter." and so he did. "Sit." Grumman gestured to the couch. Mustang sat and Grumman stood up and sat across from Mustang. "This may come as a surprise to you but, you are now the new Fuhrer of Amestris."

**:3 -sigh- I'm so tired from school v.v well I guess I need to thank my reviewers here :D**

**RubySaphireMoon:**** Really? Thanks a bunch :D And why would I not continue this story? Lol it's awesome :D Thanks for reviewing…I only got two…oh well ****J**

**BEWARESilentScreams:**** Thanks! I remember this story was stuck in my head for weeks but I wanted to complete one of my other stories before I started this one and I was finally like SCREW IT! XD **

**You guys wanna know something else I found out? ;) I can see the people who follow this story and I was so happy to see it so popular :D though it would be nicer if you reviewed….you don't have to though…as long as you enjoy it ^-^**


	11. Hospitals and Headquarters

**-Okay I'm for two reasons...reason one, well because I guess I kinda left you guys hanging not to mention that I need to update before or at least Friday(you know who you are ;) and I cant update on Friday because of my football game...so yeah...oh! and reason two is because I changed my name. The reason why is because I want an actual name not just a fan name if you know what I mean. I didn't want anyone to think that my stories were stolen so indeed I have changed my name from FMAnimeFreakFanGirl to Elvira Rayne and don't be afraid to ask me when to update because I will...gladly ^-^ that is unless I'm busy but then I would update ASAP! Oh and I don't, and never will, own FMA :(**

**Midnight-Kitsune11: wasn't it though? I was so freaking excited when I got to that part :D  
**

**princess moon shadow: thanks, even the shortest sentence review can make me happy ^-^  
**

**RubySaphireMoon: Yay tysm! I'm really happy people like my story *Does a happy dance and breaks down like Ling* ;)  
**

**jessyvaga: ~GASP~ Who would even _think _about killing Ed? They should be sued...just saying...lol and if I did ever make anyone die, I would probably put 'Character Death!' in the summary and I didn't put that on this one :3  
**

_**Previously on Back In Town**_

"_**Enter." and so he did. "Sit." Grumman gestured to the couch. Mustang sat and Grumman stood up and sat across from Mustang. "This may come as a surprise to you but, you are now the new Fuhrer of Amestris."**_

"Wha-what?!" Roy stuttered. "What do you mean?" Roy asked.

"I'm pretty sure you have noticed that Ed has been working hard lately." Roy nodded. "A bit too hard." Roy nodded again. "Why do you think that is?" Roy frowned.

"I don't know."

"I didn't expect him to tell you anyways." Roy narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me what?"

"His goal he wanted to achieve. I know he must've spoke of it, correct?" Roy nodded slowly and then his eyes widened. He did hear Ed speak of it before.

_Cant tell you that….Maybe when you're Fuhrer I'll tell you. _

"What was his goal…?"

"You see I wanted Ed to be my own personal alchemist, but in order to gain something, something of equal value must be lost, correct?" Mustang nodded. "Well he agreed to become my own personal alchemist if after he completed 500 missions, he would get to choose the next Fuhrer."

* * *

"I wish you would tell me more, Brother."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to worry."

"Well it didn't work." Al smiled. Ed smiled back. Then Ed's face froze. "Ed? Brother? Brother!? What's wrong!?" Suddenly Ed started shaking violently and his heart monitor sped up. Nurses rushed in and forced Al and Izumi out of the room.

"Don't worry Al, he'll be fine."

"No he wont! He'll die just like she did!" Al started crying non-stop. Izumi comforted the troubled brother.

* * *

"And he chose me?!" asked Roy, surprisingly. Grumman nodded.

"So, starting tomorrow is your ceremony. I would like to congratulate you on making Fuhrer." Grumman smiled. "You might want to go check on him now." Grumman walked out of the room. A few minutes later Roy left too. _Why does he care so much? _

He walked quickly out of HQ and into the Hospital. He noted that nurses were rushing about. He rushed past them over to Ed's room. He stopped outside of the room seeing Al, who wouldn't stop crying.

"No he wont! He'll die just like she did!" He heard Al yell. He walked over to the comforting Teacher.

"What happened?" As if on cue, a nurse walked out.

"He had a serious seizure. I'll only let you go in one at a time. You will go first." She pointed at Roy. "We're cleaning his sheets right now, though. Just to warn you." _Warn me? _Roy walked in and saw why they chose him. There was in fact blood everywhere. He knew Al probably wouldn't be able to handle it. He sat down beside Ed's bed as they renewed his sheets.

Mustang sighed and looked down at his bedridden comrade. _How much does he actually care? _Roy would've cried at the look of Edward, if nurses weren't around. Ed looked a sickly pale color. He also had leftover blood in his hair. The nurses quickly re-bandaged Ed's wounds and left Roy alone. Roy sighed.

"Hello Fuhrer." He heard a comical voice greet him. He was surprised to see Edward smiling at him. "Glad you're not hurt." Roy frowned.

"But look at you!" Roy said, unbelievingly.

"Eh, don't matter." Ed barely shrugged. Ed frowned. "Al cried, didn't he?" Roy nodded sadly.

"Why do you care for us so much?" There was a long pregnant pause between them. Ed wondered whether he should tell him. He wouldn't make fun of a bedridden teen...would he?

"Apart from Al, you guys are the only family I could ever have." Ed admitted openly. Roy gasped. "Especially you." Ed looked from the window into Roy's eyes. "When you told Al about the possibility, I was overjoyed. You were like a shine of glimmering hope that walked into our lives. I really am sorry of how bad I treated you." Roy just blinked at him. Ed laughed and then coughed a little. "I wanted to thank you. To repay you for what you did for me, so I set out on making sure your dream came true." Ed sighed.

"You did all of that…for me?" Ed smiled.

"Of course, you probably only see me as an annoying pest but you are not like that in my eyes, no matter how much I make it seem." Ed closed his eyes peacefully and smiled. Roy was silent. _He cares that much? _

"You're not an annoying pest." Roy admitted. "To be honest, I miss the old you." Ed opened his eyes and looked sincerely at Roy, trying to find any sign of a lie. There was none. "You always seemed to cheer everyone and everything up around you. You have changed from a completely different person into this. I just wish you'd be yourself." Roy was shocked at what had come out of his mouth and almost gasped when a tear fell down Ed's face.

"Really?" Ed asked hopefully. Roy leaned closer.

"Really, really." Ed smiled weakly at Roy. _Urg! Why am I falling for him?! I'm sure he doesn't love me that much, but maybe…_Roy leaned forward some more and Ed blushed. Roy and Ed's lips were inches apart, breathing into each others' mouths. That was, until Roy pulled away. "Sorry about that I just…" Ed frowned as Roy stood up and left quickly. Ed sighed sadly when Al came in.

"Hey, Brother….what's wrong?" Ed just closed his eyes. _If only I wasn't so weak I could've easily kissed him back. _Ed sighed.

"Nothing important." Al smirked.

"Oh really? Is that why Mustang walked out blushing?" Ed shrugged barely again. A doctor cheerfully walked in.

"Edward Elric, we're happy to pronounce that we have found the cure to your disease." Ed had never seen Al so happy. Ed weakly grabbed Al's hand.

"I told you I wouldn't leave." Al had tears streaming from his eyes.

"Unfortunately, it will take a lot of rest. We need you to rest up before we can perform the surgery. You need to at least be in better condition, if you continue to get worse we'll give you higher doses of medication. But right now you should try to just focus on healing...and please don't take your IV's out." Ed nodded.

"I guess I should start now…eh Al?" Alphonse nodded. Ed smiled and closed his eyes peacefully resting.

"Out like a light." the doctor said. Al nodded. _Time to go secretive and see why Mustang was blushing! _Al announced in his head as he walked out of the room. His Teacher stood up immediately.

"He's going to live!" Al hugged his Teacher. _Well maybe I should spread the news first. _Al thought. _Then again, Brother probably didn't tell a lot of people…I'll just go to the Colonel's office. _

"That's great. I think I'll go in and see him. I'm guessing he fell asleep?" Al nodded. They both waved goodbye and Al walked out of the Hospital happily. He walked into HQ and knocked on the Colonel's door.

* * *

Mustang was the most embarrassed he had ever been in his entire life. Even more embarrassed than when he lost his eyesight and had to memorize books because he couldn't read them.

"What was I thinking? He doesn't like me at all...why would I do that..now he's just going to make fun of me when he gets out of the hospital." Roy frustrated. He was too busy pacing to not notice an out-of-mood Hughes walking down the hallway.

_Slam._

Both soldiers bounced off of each other and landed on their bottoms. They both saw each other and said each others' names at the same time. Hughes helped the blushing Roy up.

"Why are you so gloomy?" Roy asked his out of character friend.

"Why are you blushing?" Hughes retorted.

"Touche." Roy replied. Hughes smirked at his victory over his flustered friend. Hughes sighed.

"Its just that Ed's wounds and such have gotten me worried."

"You treat him like he was your own son." Hughes nodded. He looked at his 'son's' forever crush. _I wonder if Roy might just love him back. _

"Anyways...why were you blushing?" Hughes asked curiously.

"Oh...its...nothing..."

"Your stuttering." Hughes observed.

"A-am n-not!" Roy proved his point.

"And wasn't the direction you just came from Ed's room?" _Crap! Hughes would kill me if he found out what I had almost done to him! _

"No..." There was a long silence. Hughes was getting even more suspicious.

"You're hiding something. You should know by now that you can't get anything past me." Roy sighed at his observant friend.

"Well its true I did visit Ed's room." Hughes smiled a Cheshire smile.

"You called him Ed." Roy blinked. Then he groaned. "So something did happen between you two...but what?" Hughes asked and Roy sighed, knowing that he was never going to get to leave if he didn't tell Hughes about what happened. So he gave up and told Hughes all about what happened. He was blushing by the end of it, but at the same time he was scared that Hughes was going to do something bad to him. "So...why didn't you just kiss him?" Hughes asked. Roy looked at him dumbfounded by his friends' words. Then again he did have a point.

"Well...Ed just doesn't like me like that."

"Did he pull away?" Hughes asked.

"He was bedridden and weak, I doubt he could have had a choice." Roy argued.

"Then wouldn't he just slug you right then and there?"

"He was weak."

"But he would probably say something about it to stop you...but he didn't" Roy's eyes widened. He just sat there taking all the information in. His mind focused back in when he saw Al running through the halls and knocking both officers down.

"HUGHES!" Al exclaimed. "Why, I was just looking for you!"

"Why?" Hughes asked, still overwhelmed by the crash landing. He saw Al look nervously at Roy. Roy saw Al whisper something in Hughes' ear and his face automatically lightened up. "Really?!" Al nodded. Hughes looked at his friend's confused features. "Well, I must go now, Roy-Boy! I will talk to you some other time!" Hughes shouted as he ran across HQ. Al looked at Roy confusingly.

"Roy-Boy?" Al questioned.

"Ugh. Don't ask." Al shrugged and started to walk off. "Wait...what did you tell Hughes?" Al looked back and didn't say anything. "Was it about Edward?" Al ran off. "What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

_Earlier_

"Enter." Al heard Hawkeye say. Alphonse entered, he gave Hawkeye a confused expression. "Ah, Alphonse, this is a nice surprise."

"Uh…where's the Colonel?"

"He was having a meeting about his ceremony tomorrow..." Hawkeye answered and looked at the clock. "it should be over. I don't know where he's at now."

"Ceremony?"

"Yes, he's going to be Fuhrer tomorrow. I'll take it Ed didn't tell you about his compromise with Grumman?" Al shook his head slowly, too shocked for words. "I see…well, why did you come here today anyways?"

"Oh yeah! Um…how many people know about….Ed's…"

"Just Hughes and I. Not even Mustang knows about it yet." The crew, who were filling out papers, looked up and started paying attention to the conversation at hand.

"Ed's what?" Havoc asked.

"Disease." Alphonse answer. The other's looked worriedly at him.

"Disease?" Fuery asked.

"Um…yes…you see he actually gotten the disease from our mother, who happened to die from it." They all widened their eyes, save for Hawkeye.

"And what about Edward?" Hawkeye asked. Al smiled.

"They found the cure." everyone immediately smiled.

"That's great!" Breda exclaimed. Hawkeye glared at them.

"Maybe it would've been better if you guys weren't hurting him." Hawkeye said coldly

"They hurt him?!" Alphonse exclaimed. Hawkeye rolled her eyes.

"Not like that." The crews' faces sunk. "They were angry at him for no good reason and I bet it made Edward hurt inside. You can just tell he cares for you more than he cares for his own life. Didn't you guys see how hard he worked just to save you all? He didn't even worry about himself, not even for a second. The wounds he got were pretty deep but he just kept fighting until you all were okay." Hawkeye lectured them. There was a long silence.

"We should apologize!" Fuery exclaimed. They all nodded and left the room quickly. Hawkeye smiled.

"Well, Alphonse." Al looked to Hawkeye. "I believe you should go tell Hughes about this as well. Ed would probably have to tell Mustang about it himself since Mustang was your former guardian." Al nodded and quickly left the room, not even bothering to ask what she meant by 'former guardian.'

* * *

_With The Crew_

"Excuse me sirs." The nurse said harshly. "We do have other patients in the Hospital and I would appreciate it if you didn't barge in here like wild animals!" She snapped at them. Breda rolled his eyes.

"Alright, we promise we'll never do it again-now can we please see him?!" She nodded his head.

"Go ahead but I'm not sure if he's resting or not so please be quiet….we wouldn't want him to have another seizure." their eyes widened as she walked away.

"Seizure?" Fuery said hoarsely. He honestly looked like he was going to faint. They entered the room silently and saw that Ed was, indeed, resting. They all pulled up chairs and sat beside him.

"Do you think he'll really be okay?" Breda whispered. He eyed Ed's hair and the IV's in his arm. Not to mention the breathing mask on his face. None of them had noticed that the breathing mask was in a knot.

"Alphonse said that he was." Havoc whispered back. They all heard a coughing noise and looked at the blonde.

"Maybe if he was taller his disease would be less affective." Breda said, unaware that Ed was awake.

"I'm…not…short!" They heard the alchemist say harshly. They all laughed at him. Ed lifted his left arm, which was in a sling, and ripped the breathing mask off. He breathed normally again. "I thought those things were supposed to help you breathe?" They all blinked at him. "What?"

"I'm surprised you can move." A nurse said, surprisingly from behind them. The all looked at the nurse. She was writing on a clip-board.

"Uh can we talk to him in private?" Breda asked nicely. The woman raised an eyebrow but left anyways.

"Ed…we all wanted to say sorry for getting mad at you." Fuery spoke as soon as the nurse's footsteps died away.

"Yeah…you did kind of risk your life for us…." Breda said. Ed smiled.

"No problem. You guys hadn't told Mustang yet, have you?" They all shook their heads 'no' and Ed smiled. His smile faded as he started coughing again. They all looked fearful at him. He laughed. "You guys should see your faces. Oh, that reminds me! In my jacket there's a photo in the inside pocket. You guys should take a look at it."

"A photo?" Havoc asked and Ed nodded.

"Let's just check it out." Fuery said, excitedly. They all rolled their eyes.

"Where's Falman?" Ed asked curiously.

"He decided to start working at Briggs again." Breda answered.

"Ah. And what about Hughes, Riza and Mustang?"

"Hughes was investigating the chimera's attack but I think he's taking a break now, Hawkeye is cleaning up Roy's old room, and Roy himself is having a meeting for his ceremony tomorrow...or was." Havoc answered, watching Fuery try, and fail, to find Ed's photo. Ed laughed.

"Will you guys help him?" Breda laughed and dug the photo out. They all stared at it. Then they all burst into fits of laughter.

"Wow, you're right, that's just priceless!" Ed smiled at them. Then a familiar face burst through the door.

"Who had a party without me?!" Hughes exclaimed. He was a little too happy now that Al had told him the good news. Ed's heart monitor sped up a little. "Oh…sorry Ed didn't mean to scare you like that." They all laughed, including Ed. A flustered nurse rushed in and was relieved to see them all laughing. She had a serious look on her face then and everyone's laughter died down.

"I would like to ask you if you would not scare him like that. Even though he is healing, he still might have another seizure. You have no idea how serious they are, they are indeed terrifying. Why don't you ask his little brother." she stomped of the room menacingly.

"Seizure?" Hughes asked curiously. Ed nodded.

"While Al was visiting me, I had a seizure. I guess it was pretty scary…he was still crying when I woke up." Ed sighed. They all stared at him.

"That scary?" Ed smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I don't know what it looked like…unless they had a security camera in here." They all started looking around. They actually spotted one in the top right corner of the room, near the doorway.

"I wonder if they can hear us." Breda wondered aloud.

"Doubt it." they all shrugged. Ed chuckled. "I wonder…maybe I could get them to let me see it." They all frowned.

"No you'd probably just get another seizure looking at it." Hughes suggested. Ed shrugged. He started coughing again, this time it involved blood. Nurses came rushing in, pushing the other terrified officers away. They untangled his breathing mask and put it back on. The nurse shuffled her feet nervously.

"You guys should probably leave." she didn't want the officers yelling at her. Fuery looked like he was going to cry and the others were just deadpanned. They left the room and bumped into a flustered Mustang. He straightened up.

"Too late, dude he needs to rest." Breda said glumly.

"What do you mean?"

"He kind of started coughing…and then…and then." Fuery ran off too scared to say the rest. Mustang stood there, shocked.

"I've never seen Fuery cry like that before." a voice came from behind Roy. They all looked over to see Hawkeye with a very worried look on her face.

"Yeah, even when the little guy had to see death from war, not that he killed anyone, he's never cried like that." Breda supplied.

"Just how bad are his wounds?" right on cue, a doctor walked out of the room.

"I'd say pretty serious." Roy frowned, gesturing him to continue. "The weapon had went right through him, so his bones need to heal...not to mention all his other wounds...and his disease."

"Disease?" Roy asked. The doctor opened his mouth to say something but stopped.

"I've got to go." Riza knew the doctor couldn't tell Roy because he wasn't the guardian of Ed anymore. The only way he could find out was if Ed had told him himself. Roy frowned as he saw the others' looks. They stood there for about ten minutes. Right when Roy was about to speak, a nurse, who was smiling at him, he noted, came out of the room.

"He's awake...only one at a time though. You first, since you have not been informed of...things." She paused before heading back into her office. The officers motioned him to go inside. He was still a little embarrassed about what had happened earlier that day. Whatever it was that Hughes and Al were talking about, he was going to find out. He was also going to ask Ed about the event that happened earlier that day. Just what is on Ed's mind?

**Done! This chapter is like one of my longest ones...so yeah...don't forget though FMAnimeFreakFanGirl = Elvira Rayne :D Try looking the 1st name up and check if you don't believe me!...which you probably do. *looks at time*Man...I was hoping for a nap before Band practice at 6...I still have maybe half an hour...oh well...until next time! Oh! and who likes my new username? ;)**


	12. First Kiss

**WARNING: CHEESY ROYED MOMENT IN THE MIDDLE-ENDISH! Just got back from the Football game, that I HAVE to go to because I'm in band but hey, I'm not complaining! At Post-Game we were playing LT (Long Train) and at the drum break the ENTIRE band ran around and started break dancing with each, no lie…I did it too! ^-^ What was funny was that my friend told her friend that that's what we would probably do! She told me that she was laughing when everyone started running around like crazy. :3 it was pretty fucking awesome :P Well I'm gonna watch it on you tube when it/if it gets there :D There's been a lot of car accidents though ****L**** but anyways I don't own FMA!**

**Joruni:**** I know I did that before too! I'm glad you like the story that much ^-^ and I remember saying on one of my stories (Vampiric Love, I believe (not RoyEd)) I said I'd update so fast that you wouldn't be able keep track if they reviewed a lot…I believe that's actually my most famous story right now :P Well thanks for reviewing :D**

**RubySaphireMoon:**** Soon, my furry little friend xD Oh I'm going out to eat tomorrow with my dad and epic grandma so I'm going ahead and updating now :3 Thanks a lot for reviewing and such…I like my name too! XD I wanted to put Helaya in it but I couldn't…oh well :P**

_**Previously on Back In Town**_

"_**He's awake…only one at a time though. You first, since you have not been informed of…things." She paused before heading back into her office. The officers motioned him to go inside. He was still a little embarrassed about what happened earlier that day. Whatever it is that Hughes and Al were talking about, he was going to find out. He was also going to ask Ed about the event that happened earlier that day. Just what is on Ed's mind?**_

Roy walked into Ed's room to see the now-fragile blonde staring out the window, into the distance. He had multiple IV's and a breathing mask on. He looked even more paler than yesterday and his hair was in a big knot.

"Hello Mustang." Ed said, in a hoarse voice, not looking at him.

"How?!" Roy asked him, exasperatingly. Ed finally looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean, how?"

"How can you tell its me when I walk in the room?" Mustang asked. There was a long pregnant pause and Ed just looked away from him and back out the window. Roy sighed. "Nevermind…I wanted to ask you about this morning-"

"You can just forget about it if you want to." Ed looked at him. "Ha. I'm pretty sure anyone who was saved would want to…do that." Ed looked away pitifully. Roy sighed.

"No. Its not that." Ed looked at him again.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"Why didn't you pull away?" Roy asked him. He had a serious look on his face. Ed searched his eyes of danger but there wasn't any.

"It's just that I…" Ed couldn't answer him. It was too hard saying the words 'I love you' and getting rejected again. Roy himself said that the reason why he was rejected was because he was childish. But then he also said that he wanted Ed to be himself. Ed was beyond confused now at his current thoughts. He coughed. It looked like a light bulb had went off on Mustang's head.

"We'll talk about that later, right now I want to know about your physical condition." Roy smirked. "You did say you would tell me when I'm Fuhrer right?" Ed smiled widely at him and sighed.

"My mother's sickness." Ed answered. This had confused Roy. Wasn't her sickness only contagious to girls?

"But I thought only women could get that sickness." Ed slowly turned his head to be preoccupied with looking out the window. He was thankful that a doctor had peeked his head in.

"Sorry but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. If you want Mr. Elric I could tell him instead. It'd be pretty hard for me to confess something like that." Ed nodded so slowly, at first the doctor didn't know whether it was a yes or no. "Right then."

"Oh come on it cant be that bad?" Roy asked but Ed didn't look at him. Roy frowned and looked at the doctor.

"Well, Mr. Mustang, I have talked to Riza Hawkeye about his…" the doctor paused to think. "How about I start where Ed had done a transmutation to get his brother's body back." Roy gasped.

"You know about that?!" The doctor nodded.

"Anyways you see, when Ed had given up his Alchemy he seemed to have lost something else. It was a pride of being a man. Yes he still has a…thing." The doctor replied quickly at the sight of Roy's face. "But you see the Truth had given him something that most women have…a womb." Roy's jaw dropped. He looked over at Ed and saw a slight clench in his jaw. The doctor looked between the two. "Well, now that that's all explained I'll be on my way!" The doctor said and left the room.

"Fullmetal…" Ed sighed bitterly.

"If you're gonna make fun of me just do it." Ed said through clenched teeth.

"But I wasn't." Ed looked at him.

"Really?"

"No I wasn't."

"Oh…" Ed relaxed. Roy pulled up a chair. He heard noise outside of the door of a Nurse scolding the officers and they all left. Roy looked at Ed, who was staring out in the distance.

"Hey Ed…" Roy started and Ed immediately looked at him, catching him off guard. "What?"

"You called me Ed." Ed reasoned.

"That is your name isn't it?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, but you usually call me Fullmetal."

"Well you always call me Colonel." Ed paused.

"Touché." Ed replied and Roy smirked. "Would you rather me call you Roy?"

"When we're not at work." Ed shrugged.

"Anyways…what were you saying?"

"Oh yeah…um…never mind." Roy was thinking about a good time to tell him his feelings. Ed did feel that way about him too, didn't he? Roy stood up, causing Ed's heart monitor to raise. "Ah. Sorry about that. I'll be right back." Ed's heart monitor went down.

"Alright." Ed said hoarsely as Roy left. Roy came back with a bucket and a rag. Ed eyed them curiously. Roy smiled, _kindly._ Ed was taken aback at first but just watched him. He sat back down, Ed's eyes watching his every move. Roy dipped the rag in the warm water. He squeezed the over run water out. He then gently started cleaning Ed's face.

"Just relax." Roy said as Ed tensed up and relaxed again. Roy started wiping his face more gently and Ed's eyelids started drooping. Ed started humming a song. It was music to Roy's ears. He noticed the melody. "That's a pretty good song." Ed nodded and continued humming '21 Guns.' By the time Ed was done humming, Roy was brushing his hair softly.

"Thanks." Ed muttered.

"Why'd you stop?" Ed blushed.

"The song's over." Roy chuckled. He leaned down and whispered into Ed's ear. "Then sing it." Ed smiled and sang.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for. When its not worth dying for. Does it take you breath away and you feel yourself suffocating. Does your pain weigh out the pride, and you look for a place to hide. Did someone break your heart inside. You're in ruins. One, 21 guns lay down your arms, give up the fight. One 21 guns throw up your arms into the sky you and I. _

Ed had taken a breath and was surprised when Roy started singing the other part.

_When your at the end of the road, and you lost all sense of control and your thoughts have taken their toll. When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul. Your fate walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass nothings ever built to last your in ruins _

_One, 21 guns lay down your arms give up the fight. One, 21 guns throw up your arms into the sky. You and I. Did you try to live on your own, when you burnt the house and home? Did you stand too close to the fire, like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?_

_When its time to live and let die and you cant get another try something inside this heart has died you're in ruins. _

_One, 21 guns lay down your arms, give up the fight. One, 21 guns throw up your arms into the sky. One, 21 guns lay down your arms give up the fight. One, 21 guns throw up your arms into the sky. You and I._

Roy finished the song, and lightly chuckled when he saw that Ed was resting peacefully. He was thankful that the video cameras had no volume on them because he has _never _sang in front of anyone. Not even his mother, or Hughes, and that's saying something. Roy smiled. Oh hell yeah, he was definitely telling Hughes about this. He finished brushing Ed's hair and ran his hands through the now-soft plush.

"Sleep well, Ed." Roy said as he drifted of to sleep himself. He fell asleep with his head on Ed's upper bed. He didn't lay on Ed, afraid that he might cut off his air supply.

* * *

Hughes walked cheerily down the hallways of the hospital. He heard from the others that they were kicked out but Roy was still in the hospital. Hughes looked at the clock.

"And has been for more than just a few hours." Hughes said aloud to himself. He'd come to retrieve Roy for another meeting. He started wondering how big the ceremony would be tomorrow. Then he started to wonder if Ed could come. He is in the hospital and badly injured so he might not be allowed.

Hughes walked down the halls and felt like he was going through a maze. He was sure that he took the right way. Hughes sighed angrily and practically stomped back to where he started from. He got lost about five more times until a nurse had finally decided to ask him about it, seeing him go back and forth several times.

"Excuse me Mister, are you lost?"

"Completely." Hughes said, aggravated.

"Whose room are you looking for?" She asked.

"Edward Elric's." He heard her giggle.

"Oh, okay. His room is over that way. Just be quiet when you walk in." She winked at the confused officer. This wasn't very normal, at all. Was Roy in Ed's room? It would seem kind of odd if he stayed for this way. Hughes smiled.

"Thank you, ma'am." _Maybe he's falling in love with Ed and decided to stay with him! _Hughes said inwardly like he was talking about his wife or daughter.

"Jeez, I'm starting to sound like the boy's father." Hughes mused. He started to wonder if Hohenheim would accept gays. Why is he even thinking about this?! Hughes shook his head violently as he walked towards Edwards room. _It's quiet….too quiet._ Hughes peeked his head in the room and his jaw dropped. Ed and Roy were sleeping….together! Not literally, but close enough! Roy's head was laying on Ed's bed, who was peacefully sleeping. A big Cheshire grin appeared on Hughes' face as he pulled out his camera. There was a small _click _noise and Roy woke up. Hughes didn't know until Roy spoke up.

"Hughes I want you to trash those…" Hughes hung his head. "Unless," Hughes rose his head as he saw a smirk appear on the raven-haired man's face, "you give me an exact copy of all of the ones you take." Hughes saluted and took more just for fun. That was, until Ed woke up. Hughes stuffed the camera into his pocket.

"Hey Edo, how are you?" Ed smiled, eyes still closed.

"Better." Ed replied as he visibly relaxed.

"Really?" Ed jumped as Roy's voice rang through his head. Ed smiled.

"Definitely." Roy and Ed's eyes locked and they just stared into each others eyes as Hughes slid out of sight, but not completely away. Ed was admiring Roy's deep sapphire eyes. Ed's mask had somehow fallen off as Roy had leaned down. This time, Ed wasn't going to let him go. Ed put his arms around Roy's neck and kissed him. He closed his eyes as Roy kissed him back. It wasn't forceful it was more tender.

_Click._

Ed's eyes shot open and they both pulled away. Ed blushed crimson, with an angry look, as he glared at Hughes. Roy smirked as he held his hand in a snap position.

"The first kiss is always the most beautiful!" Hughes cheered.

"Give it up Hughes."

"Never!"

Hughes yelled childishly and ran like hell. Ed laughed as Roy chased after Hughes, in a snap position. Many people had somehow gotten involved and many people's hair and clothes were singed. Hughes had finally given up and pouted. He handed the picture to Roy. Roy took it. Hughes smiled as he saw Roy walk away and put the photo in his pocket.

**Yes, I know, the 21 Guns thing was so freaking cheesy but I actually think the song matches the two of them because of Roy's experience in the war and Ed's painful trip down memory lane. So…it wasn't that bad was it? Wow, 1am…JUST SO YOU KNOOOOOOW lol I'm listening to that song…anyways I would like some reviews and I know I'll get at least one *winks at RSM* or maybe two *winks at j* Well I guess I'll see you next time! :D**


	13. The Truth Comes Out!

**The great Elvira Rayne is back! Muhahaha…I suck….xD I keep on starting new stories and forget to update my other ones…like Vampiric Love. Oh well I'll update tonight after I update this one so emails beware :D well, if you have your email on your phone like I do :P I think someone favorited this story and their name was so freaking ironic I laughed and my sister just looked at me like I was insane :P I'm not gonna say their name though just in case they don't want me to (*winks and hopes they know who they are: CB*) Well I should just continue on anyways right? OMG STUPID SPACE BAR AND W KEY! Their not working! Lol my dad was coloring on our fan to make it spin colors XD he's so childish sometimes but I love him ****J****. I don't own FMA.**

**Princess moon shadow:**** Thanks :3**

**Joruni:**** Yay! Haha :P I almost squealed at your review but my sister was already staring at me like I was insane already so I didn't wanna push it (above A/N) haha but still, thanks :D**

**BEWARESilentScreams: Thanks ^-^ Btw whenever I see your name (The BEWARE part) I like get a little cautious and then I realize its just you and I'm like GAH! xD**

_**Previously on Back In Town**_

_**Hughes yelled childishly and ran like hell. Ed laughed as Roy chased after Hughes, in a snap position. Many people had somehow gotten involved and many people's hair and clothes were singed. Hughes had finally given up and pouted. He handed the picture to Roy. Roy took it. Hughes smiled as he saw Roy walk away and put the photo in his pocket.**_

Roy walked back into the room with a grin on his face. Ed rose an eyebrow. He shook his head. Roy sat down beside Ed's bedside and held his hand. Ed started blushing crimson.

"What's wrong Ed, never held anyone's hand before?" Ed's blush deepened. Roy smirked. "Oh, and Hughes said that was your first kiss? Which means you haven't gone very far in a relationship and _those _kind of things right?" Roy's smirking face was inches from Ed's red one.

"Would you just hush!" Ed pushed him away and Roy laughed at him. One of Ed's old doctors from when he was 12 came in to check on Ed, seeing people running out with singed hair and clothes. He was going to do Ed's surgery. He sighed in relief. He was looking between the two at the odd sight. His patient was blushing and his visitor was smirking….he just shook his head.

"So, Edward." The doctor spoke up when he entered the room. Ed and Roy both looked at the doctor. He had to admit that the short blonde had grew from when he last saw him 6 years ago…who wouldn't have changed?

"Dr. Perkins I haven't seen you in forever! Wait a minute…Perkins….um okay, anyways are you going to do my surgery?" Perkins nodded.

"Do you think you're ready for the surgery yet?" Ed pondered on this awhile. He hadn't had a seizure or vomited in the past, 2 days maybe? Ed nodded. Roy looked over at the small blonde.

"Are you sure?" Roy asked him. Ed nodded.

"I'm tired of being bedridden all the time."

"But your wounds from our previous battle…" The doctor looked at this new military man that had visited. He did look a little familiar.

"You know about his wounds? Does that mean you were in the battle that caused them?" Roy looked sadly at the ground.

"Yes…actually I was the one he risked his life for." The doctors' eyes widened.

"You?" Roy nodded. Perkins started thinking about this. "What is your name, anyways?" Roy smirked and held out his hand.

"Roy Mustang, also known as The Flame Alchemist, or the new Fuhrer." Perkins jaw dropped. Roy chuckled. He looked at Ed again. "Actually, its his fault that I'm becoming the new Fuhrer." Ed immediately blushed and shushed him. The doctor rose a brow.

"Anyways, back on the task at hand-" Perkins started but Ed interjected him.

"PERKINS! I know where I heard that name now!" Perkins furrowed his eyebrows. "The picnic when your wife and-just look in my uniform pocket there should be a card there!"

Perkins strutted over to Ed's uniform and pulled out the photo of the flour incident. He cocked his head to the side and started laughing. Roy, being curious, went to see what he was laughing at. Roy looked over his shoulder and his jaws dropped. He looked at Ed and pointed at the photo.

"No not that one!" Ed denied shaking his head. Perkins frowned and reached further in the pocket. He grabbed the card and recognized it as his wife's work number.

"You've met my wife?" Ed nodded.

"We were in the park and she lost her daughter and pup when she turned around. So then I found them and she gave me her number if I ever have any kids." Roy smirked and so did Perkins.

"Either way you will have kids, whether you are with a man or woman so that means you'll see her eventually." Ed blushed a deep crimson. "How about we just start discussing the surgery." Ed tried changing the subject. Perkins' smirk faded and he nodded.

"Alright but your nerves in your legs will need to recover after the surgery, so you either stay in your bed or have a wheelchair-"

"Wheelchair!" Ed immediately replied. Perkins rose an eyebrow. "Like I said I'm tired of being in the hospital!" Ed exclaimed.

"Right….so I guess we'll start in about an hour." Ed nodded. Roy left to go fetch the others before Ed went through surgery. The surgery itself was supposed to be painful, but it also lasted pretty long. Ed noticed that Perkins was still in his room.

"Um. Did you want to talk?" Ed asked the doctor.

"I was going to say something but then I forgot-oh!" Ed sweat-dropped. "Remember when you built that High School?" Ed nodded a little suspiciously. He was curious as to how Perkins knew about it. "Well remember those High School kids that were watching you do it?" Ed nodded again. "Well they actually helped look for the cure in exchange for helping them." He grinned. Ed's jaw dropped.

"Really?" Perkins nodded. "That's pretty nice of them. I ought to thank them for this…wait how did they know that I had a disease." Perkins' grin spread.

"They saw you coughing and thought you were sick so they looked you up and saw that you recently went to the hospital and they practically begged your doctor to let them help." Ed smiled.

"Maybe when I'm out of the hospital I can visit the school and thank them." The doctor nodded, grinning ear to ear. "Why the hell are you grinning so much?"

"Well you see I'm just proud that my son helped you out."

"Oh…I see." Mustang's entire crew walked in as Perkins walked out. Ed smiled. "Hey guys."

"I thought you might get scared of the surgery coming up." Breda raised an eyebrow.

"Cant be worse than automail surgery." Ed shivered at the thought, making the others laugh. Hawkeye saw a photo laying below Ed's uniform. She kneeled down and picked it up. She stared at it and did something she normally wouldn't do. She broke down laughing. Ed blinked while everyone stared.

"Hawkeye…are you okay?" Fuery asked worriedly. Fuery walked over to see what she was laughing at. "Oh…well that makes sense." Fuery giggled. He faced the others. "She's looking at the picture that was taken at Ed's party. They all nodded. Havoc clapped Ed on the back.

"Good luck with the surgery." Ed nodded.

"Thanks." Hughes poked his head in the room with an evil grin. Ed noticed that he had a photo in his hand.

"Hughes….." Ed said cautiously. "What's that a picture of?" He pointed at the photo and an evil grin broke out.

"Why don't you ask Roy?" Ed gasped. He looked at Roy, who had already pulled a glove on.

"Don't you dare!" Roy glared at Hughes. Hughes waved the photo around and leaned on the doorframe.

"Don't I dare what?"

"Don't even think about showing the others!" Roy hissed. Hughes smirked.

"Actually I was just going to show you two what a lovely photo I had of you two. Hmmm I believe it was yesterday while you two were sleeping. But showing everyone else is a good idea too." Roy gritted his teeth. The crew looked between Roy and Hughes. They all looked and saw Ed who was….blushing?

"Burn it, burn it, burn it!" Ed exclaimed.

"Awe, but I thought it was adorable! Wouldn't you like to see it, Roy-boy?" Roy looked at Ed and Hughes.

"Well only me and Ed can look at it!" Roy claimed and walked over to snatch the photo from Hughes but a different hand snatched it. Roy's eyes widened as he saw Hawkeye's wide eyed, jaw-dropping expression. "HAWKEYE!" Roy yelled.

"Sorry…couldn't help it." She grinned sheepishly as Roy snatched the photo from her. He looked at the photo and saw the two of them sleeping. Roy faintly blushed at his and Ed's peaceful face beside each other.

"Okay, now I'm curious." Breda announced. Havoc and Fuery nodded.

"No! You cannot see it!" Roy shoved the photo in his pocket. He saw Hughes grin.

"Oh but I made enough for everyone to see." Roy's jaw-dropped as Hughes pulled out a thick deck of photos. "Actually there's other moments of you guys together." He fingered the photos preciously and slyly looked at Roy. "Oh c'mon Roy they were going to find out sooner or later!"

"Find out what?" Fuery asked.

"That Ed loves Roy." Havoc smirked and Ed's jaw dropped. He blushed and immediately hid under his hospital sheets. Everyone was silent.

"Havoc…." Havoc looked at Roy. "when did you notice?" Havoc chuckled.

"Before any of you did that's for sure…well maybe not before Hughes." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"B-but how long?!" Roy exclaimed.

"You'd have to ask Hughes-"

"Eh…I'd say when Ed first met him." Everyone looked at Ed, only to find sheets replacing him. They all laughed. A light bulb went off above Hughes' head.

"We should make a scrap-book!" Ed peeked over the covers. Everyone nodded and a doctor walked in.

"Uh…surgery's about to start." He announced. Ed went back under the covers. Perkins rose an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know?" Ed shook his head viscously. "Okay then…everyone clear out." They all wave their goodbyes. When everyone left, and the doctor ran in his office for supplies, Roy walked up to Ed and gently kissed him on the forehead.

"Good luck, Ed." Ed blushed.

"Thanks, Roy." Roy left the room and the doctor came out of his office. He looked at Ed as more doctors came in the room.

"You ready?" Ed smirked.

"Born ready."

**Done! ~sips hot cocoa~ Ah…that hit's the spot. Well that's all for now! I was starting to get frustrated because every time I hit the w button it wouldn't type but I got dis! Haha please review and I might just write another chapter tonight. But I warn you, because I like putting details in, it takes about 2 hours to write one chapter. Unless, I'm in a really good mood and hyper :P**


	14. The High School

**Got my new laptop but one problem...it doesn't have Microsoft?! Lol I'm serious. So instead I downloaded Office Suite X. It's really not that bad. But anyways I guess I should just get on with it. I don't own FMA! ^-^**

**Anime lover 3593:**** I believe I already took care of that. I remember during the beginning that I said that Roy and his crew had already taken care of the group but if you want I can create a side story or chapter about what happened there in Roy's POV :)**

**RubySaphireMoon: He's getting the surgery for his illness.**

**Ciel Farron:**** Not stalkerish at all! I play Flute :P and thanks!**

**FanficPrinsess:**** A pregnant silence, also known as a pregnant pause is a silence/pause that is used to build up suspense. If you get pretty confused I can like decrease my usings of it. I don't know why I just find it interesting ^-^**

_**Previously on Back In Town**_

_**"Thanks, Roy." Roy left the room and the doctor came out of his office. He looked at Ed as more doctors came in the room.**_

_**"You ready?" Ed smirked.**_

_**"Born ready."**_

"Alright we'll begin the procedure now. Remember, you will be in pain because the cure messes with your nerves a little." Ed nodded. The doctors walked up to him with different objects. Ed shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain. It came quickly and it hurt half as much as automail surgery, which hurt grown men. Ed screamed out in pain but tried to hold it in. He was strapped down so that he wouldn't thrash around. He couldn't hold in his screams that well and was unaware that Roy and some others were outside his room listening.

"Jeez that sounds painful." Havoc frowned. Roy looked very depressed and Maes looked all teary. Fuery was already in tears by the first scream. Hawkeye had a worried look on her face. Everyone was just glad that Al wasn't there. One by one, people started to leave. Everyone but Roy was gone. Turns out the surgery was supposed to be more than a few hours. And Ed had to go through that pain for that long. Roy decided that Ed must've screamed so much that he couldn't scream anymore. After hours of waiting a nurse finally walked out.

"Wow your numbers have decreased." Roy gave her a sad smile. It was one in the morning after all. "He's done now, he's still awake so you can still see him. Visiting hours are over but since you stayed through the whole surgery, we'll let you in." Roy nodded his thanks and headed for Ed's door. The handle turned first and Perkins walked out. He smiled at Roy and just left.

"Wonder what that was about." Roy said to himself. He opened Ed's door and saw the pale blonde. He frowned, noticing how pale the small alchemist was.

"Hey Roy." Roy was shocked at how raspy Ed's voice was. Roy smiled sadly at him.

"Hey Ed." Roy replied. He heard Ed sigh. "How bad is it?" Roy asked out of curiosity.

"Hurts." Was all Ed was able to make out.

"So can you move your feet?" Ed shook his head. "That sucks." Ed smirked a little but nodded.

"Roy..."

"What is it?" Roy asked as he yawned.

"You should go home and sleep." Ed said hoarsely. Roy could tell that Ed didn't want him to go but Ed cared for his well-being. Roy yawned.

"I dunno maybe I could just sleep with you again." Ed blushed.

"I'll be out tomorrow." Ed reasoned. Roy just shrugged and leaned on Ed's pillow that was sticking out. Ed blushed but closed his eyes to sleep. He fell asleep quickly, since the surgery tired him out. Even though Roy was leaning on his pillow he could still hear the rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Mr. Elric, I understand that you're worried but he just got out of surgery and is resting now! You cant just barge in a hospital and make so much noise!" Al caused problems. He heard from other patients that Ed was screaming and he wanted to see his brother _now_. He stopped, causing the nurse to trip. Al turned around.

"That is _my _brother in there. I will see him if I please!" Al scolded her. He started walking to the door and opened it slowly. He really didn't want to wake his brother. He nearly gasped when he looked inside. Roy was leaning on Ed's pillow, fast asleep. Al smiled at the pair.

"Well isn't that cute." He heard the nurse that was scolding him say. Al looked towards her. Usually people think that guy love is disgusting, but she seemed perfectly fine with it. Al liked these kinds of people. They smiled at each other and closed the door quietly.

"I'll just ask him about it tomorrow." The nurse approved and he waltzed out with a beat of joy in his hear. Roy had finally fallen for Ed. Al then sighed, thinking of Winry. She was probably going to be upset that he was late for their date, but hey, he had a perfectly good reason for that.

The sun shone brightly through Edward's window, waking him up from his unconsciousness. He opened his eyes blearily and saw a sleeping Roy Mustang to his right and smiled. He looked to his left to see that Perkins had already given him his breakfast. He gave him a choice of orange juice or a bottle of water. He smiled evilly and reached over for the water. He opened the bottle and his evil smile widened. He slowly poured the water on Roy's head. Roy sat up straight, causing the bottle to go all the way down and dump the rest of its contents on his head. Roy shook his hair and heard snickering. He glared at Ed menacingly while Ed just laughed harder.

"Now you brought the entire thing on you, I wasn't going to dump it on you like that." Ed giggled. Roy smiled evilly this time.

"Well its time to pay for your crime, Edward Elric!~" Roy said dramatically. Ed gave him a confused look. Roy brought his hands on Ed's sides and started tickling him. Ed laughed painfully at the tickles.

"Gahahaha...stop-haha...it!" Ed mustered through laughs. A familiar face walked through the door smiling widely at Ed. Ed quickly pointed all serious-like at Uncle Ed. "Look! A distraction!" Roy turned his head and Ed pushed Roy off him. Ed laughed at Roy for falling for such a stupid trick.

"I see what you did there." Uncle Ed said smiling. Ed just smirked.

"Nice to see that you're feeling better." Roy grumbled and Ed just laughed at him.

"Yeah, but I still cant move my feet." Roy shrugged.

"At least you're getting out today." Ed nodded.

"Yeah, I hate being in hospitals. They smell funny and the food doesn't really look that edible." They looked at Ed's plate of mashed food. Uncle Ed made a disgusted face. Roy, seeing Ed's uncle for the first time since he walked in, he suddenly remembered an old conversation.

"When you and your uncle were talking, what did you say about me?" Ed blushed.

"Its nothing really don't worry bout it." Roy leaned in so that they were close.

"Oh c'mon, its me, your lover, you can tell me." Ed blushed at the word 'lover.' Uncle Ed smiled, glad that they were finally together. Then a question popped in his head.

"Hey wait, how long have you been in love with Roy?"

"Can we please change the subject." Ed blushed. Uncle Ed and Roy laughed. Dr. Perkins chose that time to walk in.

"Well we've got your medi...ca...tion-?" Perkins looked from the blushing teen to the laughing officers. "Um...okaay." he continued on when they managed to stifle their laughter. "I've got your medications if you have any pains in your body. You can leave but we'll have to loan you a wheelchair and when you get better you'll have to bring it back." Ed nodded. "So, that's all." Perkins threw a bottle of pills at Ed, who caught them.

"Thanks, Perkins." Perkins nodded and left to retrieve Ed a wheelchair. He came back shortly with a wheelchair, and thankfully, one without IV's. Roy lifted Ed out of bed and put him in the wheelchair, which agitated Ed. "God, I feel so helpless." Roy laughed.

"I thought you didn't believe in God." Ed snorted.

"Meh, God and Truth are the same thing." Perkins rose an eyebrow but decided not to ask about it. Ed pointed his arm at the door. "To the high school!" Perkins laughed at him.

"I think they're in school right now." Ed shrugged.

"Who cares?" Roy started pushing Ed towards the door. Ed looked back. "Oh, and tell your wife I said hi!" Perkins nodded as Ed's uncle started talking with him. Ed looked up and saw Roy smiling, he frowned. Roy noticed Ed's disturbance.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you think I would still be able to go to your ceremony?" Roy nodded.

"I don't see why not. I believe it's going to be around the evening so we don't have to worry about it right now. If you walked into HQ right now, you wouldn't be able to see anyone. They all leave during ceremonies but the work usually piles up the next day from not being done. They can live with it." Ed smirked and shook his head.

"You're going to be a lot more busier now." Roy shrugged.

"I don't know I could always make you do half the work." Ed snorted.

"Does that mean I get to keep my gold watch?"

"You bet." Ed smiled at that.

"Good, because it looks fucking awesome."

"Isn't it just the same as your silver one?" Ed shrugged.

"No. It's gold." Roy laughed and they approached the exit. They saw Al walk in. Ed waved. "Hey, Al! Over here!" Al looked up and smiled at Ed as he ran over.

"Hey, Brother!"

"Sup?" Ed asked.

"Well I was going to visit you last night...but you were kinda sleeping." He looked at Roy, who had a faint blush, and smirked.

"I see..." Ed just shrugged it off. Al looked at Ed's wheelchair.

"Why are you in a wheelchair?"

"Cant walk." Ed said bluntly.

"Oh...that sucks." Ed nodded. "Well, I just wanted to come and check up on you. You look like you're doing better. Ed nodded.

"Yeah, that surgery helped a bunch. Roy and I were just about to go to the high school that I helped build. Wanna come?" Al shook his head.

"Not really, we weren't really normal teenagers so I wouldn't know how to act." Ed shrugged.

"You would probably have to act like Ed." Roy spoke up. Ed turned around at him.

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?!" Roy smirked and shrugged. Ed 'humphed' and turned back around. "Well I guess we'll see you at the ceremony Al." Al nodded and walked out of the hospital. Ed laid his head back and sighed. "Let's do this." He said and he sat up. Roy chuckled. He pushed the wheelchair forward. He didn't call a car for two reasons. Reason one, it was a nice day out and reason two, the high school wasn't far from here.

"So, how are you going to find the teens that helped you?"

"Ask?" Roy laughed.

"Who?"

"I don't know, don't they have a principal or something?"

"So you did go to school when you were younger." Ed furrowed his brows.

"What are you getting at?" Roy shook his head.

"Oh, it's nothing." He smirked, causing Ed to huff. They approached the school and walked inside. The principal was near the entrance and caught sight of Roy's uniform. Since all officers were off work, only the Fuhrer had to wear his uniform. The principal rushed over to Roy.

"Hello there, Mr. Mustang." Roy nodded. "What are you doing here at this school?" Roy pointed down at Ed.

"This is Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist, he's the one who built this school. He was looking for the group of teens that had helped him while he was in the hospital." The principal smiled.

"Why, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Elric, I too would like to say my thanks for building this wonderful school." Ed nodded. "If you would like, I'll just call them down to the front." Ed nodded in approval. He noticed that the kids in the school weren't in their classes and he looked around questionably. "Ah, you must've never been to a high school before, you see the students are having Lunch."

"Oh. That makes sense." He said as a few teens were interested in what was going on and started walking over this way.

"Mr. Dillion...whats going on over here? Why is the military here?" A red headed familiar boy came towards the group, paying more attention to the bluntness in Roy's uniform than Ed.

"Ah, David! As you can see here, Edward Elric wanted to thank all of you that had helped in his cure." 'David' had his eyes travel downwards to Edward. He gasped.

"Oh my God, it's Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist?!" Ed blinked. "Wow, I cant believe you're here!"

"Are you related to Crystal Perkins?" Ed could see the red hair resemblance in the family. The kid nodded quickly.

"Yeah! She's my mom! I helped find your cure too." Ed smiled brightly.

"Really? Thanks a lot, if it weren't for you guys, I would've died." David smiled.

"No problem, it was you after all who built this school. You didn't really look so well afterwards either, so my friends and I looked up to see if you were sick and boom." Ed snorted at his 'boom' comment. More of his other friends lingered over.

"Hey Dave, whats the hold up? I thought we were going to go-OH MY GOD ITS EDWARD ELRIC!" A blonde haired girl practically squealed. Roy rolled his eyes, wondering how many more people were going to say that today.

"Sup?" Her other friends, attracted by her squeal, started rushing over. Their jaws dropped. They started asking him random questions. Mr. Dillion saw Ed's distress and calmed the other students.

"How about we save the questions for the rest of the club?" They all nodded frantically in agreement.

"Club?"

**Yes, I did just upload this at 2:30 in the morning ;) Why did I stay up this late? Beats me, maybe because I wanted to continue this chapter and I got stuck, so it took longer than expected. I wanted to hurry up and get onto the next part...don't forget about the Mpreg! Guys! XD I know you've been waiting for it :D not to mention the Havocai or HavocxRiza :P I think that'll be shown at the ceremony :) Thanks again for reading! **


	15. The So-Called Ceremony

**OMG ITS ALREADY 7:30?! XD hahaha I feel like I haven't updated this story in forever! So I decided that I was gonna upload it today...screw the homework, I'll do it later ;) Onto the story! Don't own FMA and NEVER (TT_TT) will! I'm thinking about changing this story to rated M because of the mentions of pregnancy...do you think I'd get in trouble for not rating it M instead of T?**

_**Previously on Back In Town**_

_**"Sup?" Her other friends, attracted by her squeal, started rushing over. Their jaws dropped. They started asking him random questions. Mr. Dillion saw Ed's distress and calmed the other students.**_

_**"How about we save the questions for the rest of the club?" They all nodded frantically in agreement.**_

_**"Club?"**_

Edward was wheeled into a circular room that had lots of pictures of different people on them. He noticed that all these pictures were of them helping people. He was starting to get a general idea of what this club was about.

"So, what's this club about?" He asked, just to make sure.

"This club we help people. Like a community service." David explained cheerfully. Ed looked around the room.

"Must've helped a lot of people...how did you guys come up with this idea?" Edward asked curiously. David's grin widened, creeping Ed out just a little. "We came up with the idea with the influence you created." Ed blinked.

"Me?" Ed questioned.

"Yeah!" the girl that squealed earlier spoke up. "We've heard so much about how you've been helping people. Much of the state alchemists are disrespectful to us-no offense," she said to Roy, he just shrugged, "and then you came along. Everyone made a title for you, I'm pretty sure you know it already. Alchemist of the People. You helped people out of generosity instead of shoving your rank off."

"I influenced you guys? That's something." Ed pondered.

"Not just us! You've influenced the whole city of Central." Ed blinked.

"No way..." the girl nodded.

"Some people don't know what you look like but I swear, if you tell someone what your name was they would freak! That's how we got so much research done! We would mention your name and that we were helping you and they agreed." Roy and Ed were both shocked. She glanced at Roy. "Um...no disrespect sir but, what's the soon-to-be-Fuhrer doing here?"

"I'm wheeling Edward around." He stated obviously. She rolled her eyes.

"Obviously, I meant, why cant someone else do it? I'm pretty sure that you have lots of work to do."

"It's the least I can do...he did save my life after all." Ed blushed and sunk in his chair as the other gawked at him.

"HE SAVED YOUR LIFE?!" Roy really didn't see what the big deal was.

"Yeah...so what?"

"How exactly did he save you?" the principal joined the interesting conversation. Roy chuckled at Ed, who was trying to sink further so no one would see him.

"Actually the other day we were fighting a criminal. The criminal had many chimera, which Ed also took care of, saving my other officers. Took some pretty tough blows too." Roy poked Ed's hand and Ed flinched back, showing how bad it was. "Then-"

"Can we see your wounds?" David asked. Ed looked nervously around.

"Oh come on Ed...they did save your life." Ed sighed and unwrapped his arm. They all gasped.

"That's the only one you're-"

"What about your sternum wound?" Roy asked and Ed glared. "It would show them how serious the situation was...and how much you cared." Roy winked. The others looked from Roy to Ed. The 'squealing' girl's eyes widened as she saw what was happening here. She smiled. "Anyways, continuing with my story, after he saved my subordinates a mysterious man with a huge sword came charging at me. I didn't notice until the last second. Edward actually dived in and was stabbed instead of me." They all gasped at the thrilling story. They were all literally at the edge of their seats. "So we went to the hospital and bang, we found out about your help. Ed had surgery after he was ready and we headed straight here."

"Can we please see your sternum wound!" David asked. Ed sighed again.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt..." Ed started taking his shirt off, making all the girls in the club blush. They all gasped at all the scars on his chest. They even examined the automail at some point in time.

"Wow, you must really care for the Fuhrer." David commented. The 'squealing' girl put on an evil face.

"Oh they like each other a LOT more than you'd expect." both of them blushed a light pink. _Click. _Ed's eyes widened, he knew that sound from anywhere. It was definitely a camera, he's heard the click so much from Hughes he was curious as to how Hughes still had money from all the film he had to purchase.

After a long discussion and squealing, and perhaps a bit of fainting, Ed and Roy had finally left the high school. Roy stopped outside Central building. His ceremony was today but he still had several time left before it started.

"Hey Roy..." Ed said his name for the first time, save for at the hospital.

"Sup?" Roy asked absentmindedly.

"Where do you live?" Roy blushed and he sighed.

"I live in an apartment." Ed smiled.

"Good." Roy looked at Ed curiously.

"Why's that good?"

"Because I don't think I would be able to part with my new house. You're moving in with me." Roy's eyebrows rose to his hairline.

"Oh really?" Ed nodded.

"Unless you would rather us BOTH live in an apartment."

"But wouldn't people get-"

"Dude, you're the fucking Fuhrer now. You control the country, that includes coming up with the rules."

"But what if they don't like the rules?" Roy frowned.

"Then they can fucking deal with it." Roy chuckled at Ed's old teenage attitude. Ed pointed dramatically ahead.

"Off to Roy Mustang's apartment!" Roy didn't move.

"That mean's we go now." Ed tapped Roy.

"Oh...okay..." Roy wheeled Ed towards his apartment. He looked from Ed, to the stairs, to Ed. "Um, I can't just leave you here..." Ed clapped his hands and made a spear out of the ground.

"I'll manage just fine." Roy chuckled and left upstairs. He quickly got his suitcase ready and readied everything up. All he had was clothes, shampoo, soap, and a toothbrush. The rest of the furniture was the land owners. He left out the door and saw Ed still holding the spear, alone. He ran over to Ed and Ed threw the spear to the ground. "To my house!"

"Um...Ed?"

"What?"

"I don't know where your house is from here."

"..." they were both silent for a second. "Okay go...that way!" Ed pointed dramatically down a street. After an hour, they finally made it to Edward's house.

"How the hell did you manage to get such a nice house?" Ed shrugged.

"Random business dude." Roy sweat-dropped. He wheeled Ed inside and stopped at the stairs. Ed had no time to react as he was scooped up into Roy's arms and carried up the stairs. Ed blushed deeply. Roy collapsed on the bed beside Edward. He leaned over and kissed Edward's forehead. Ed blushed deeper. "Hey Roy..."

"What is it?"

"Don't you think we should go to the ceremony now, it's starting in half an hour." Roy pouted but scooped Ed into his arms again and carried him downstairs. He placed Ed in the wheelchair. He grabbed Ed's keys and locked the door as they went out. He rolled Ed down to Central. They walked into Central Command to get to the cafeteria, where it would be held. Roy had something to do before he went inside. He walked away as Ed rolled himself there with struggle. He knocked on the door. Someone answered the door.

"Ah Edward!" it was a random soldier that Ed had never seen before. "We've heard all about you from Fuhrer Mustangs crew...and other sources. Ed rolled his way in.

"Thanks...I kinda cant walk right now." Fuery handed Ed a drink, seeing him tired. Ed drank gratefully.

"It's great that you can show up for your boyfriend's ceremony." Ed spat his juice eveywhere and blushed.

"W-what d-di-did you j-just s-say!?" Ed sputtered. The man laughed at Ed's reaction.

"Word spreads around fast here. Especially when Lieutenant Colonel Hughes is in the room showing off every single photo he has."

"HE DID WHAT?!" The man chuckled.

"It was actually on accident. He was showing some pictures of his daughter and a picture of you and Fuhrer slipped out." Ed gawked. He didn't want people to know about their relationship so fast. "Speaking of Fuhrer Mustang...where is he?" Ed shrugged.

"I don't know...said he had some business to attend to..."

"Oh...well if you want I can wheel you around til he gets here." Ed laughed.

"Sure...just roll me over...that way!" he pointed dramatically and the man chuckled. He wheeled them to Roy's man crew. "Hey guys." he grinned at them.

"Hey Edward."

"Sup Ed."

"How ya feeling?" Ed smiled as he was greeted.

"I'm actually feeling pretty good...I cant really feel my legs yet though." he sweat-dropped. Everyone went quiet as they heard footsteps down the hall.

"Everyone get ready!" Riza said. Someone randomly grabbed Ed and rolled him in the middle of the room.

"HEY WHAT'S-" he was hushed by Havoc. Havoc winked at him. Ed gave him a cautious look. The door swung forward to a flustered Roy Mustang. At the same time Havoc ripped Ed's coat and shirt off of him, making him shirtless.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Roy gawked at them all. His eyes landed on the blushing blond and he immediately burst into laughter.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HAVOC, YOU BETTER GIMME MY SHIRT BEFORE I PULL AN ARMSTRONG ON YOU!" the hall had busted into laughter as Havoc frantically handed Ed his jacket. Ed put it on frustratingly. Roy walked up to Havoc and pat him on the back. He took Ed's wheelchair without permission and made his way to the crowd. Many people pat him on the back, glad he was Fuhrer.

The party lasted until three in the morning. Somehow Riza, of all the damn people, got drunk. Along with Havoc, they were both tripping over each others' feet. People were shocked at how Riza got drunk. She actually wanted to have a drinking match with Havoc, who acclaimed that all females get drunk quicker than men. Lets just say Riza changed that. Ed had actually refused to drink, so did Roy. He didn't want to make a bad impression on his people. Another somehow, Alphonse and Winry had ended up at the party. Everyone was so curious as to how Winry got pregnant. They all looked from Ed and Mustang. Ed evilly pointed to Al, making everyone's jaw drop. Ed had never seen a deeper red than Al's blush before.

"Doesn't that mean he's ahead of you, Ed?" Breda smirked, causing Ed to blush and punch him in the gut. Breda stated that Ed was aiming for his groin to hit but he was lucky enough to kinda dodge it...no one went back on the topic after that. Soon, people started to leave the so called 'ceremony'. Mainly because Riza got a hold of her gun and insisted that she needed 'practice', but they all still left. Roy was pushing an almost passed out Edward around. He was so exhausted and the lack of sleep was getting to him.

"Hey Roy..."

"What is it now, Ed?"

"You know how people...you know..." Ed stuttered. Roy knew this was about Winry getting pregnant.

"Yes, Ed I know. Continue." Ed blushed deeply, glad that no one was around.

"Um...you already heard from the doctor that I can..." something clicked in Roy's mind. He smiled evilly. He remembered from the previous visit that Ed in fact has a womb, which can imply only one thing.

Edward Elric can get pregnant.

**So, about my previous question: I'm thinking about changing this story to rated M because of the mentions of pregnancy...do you think I'd get in trouble for not rating it M instead of T?...I DUN KNOW IF THIS WOULD COUNT! Haha...any help? XD I'm not putting any of those _scenes _in here but...I just wanna be safe...so should I? Review PLEASE!**


	16. The First Four Months

**Okay guys I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I've just been so busy...yes I know we all have our different versions of busy and my version is a bit...pathetic...lol. So my brother came over and I NEEDED to take a break from my stories because I didn't know which one to update so when my brother came over he wanted me to play Perfect World with him...torch me all you want, I had to! It sounded so relaxing! Haha...playing games = taking a break. Back to the actual busy part: I was having a money-making project!**

**Mom: You mean fundraiser?**

**Me: Watch your mouth, mother! **

**So we've all decided that the word ***draiser is a bad word. Because when you come home and say that word your mother/father/guardian/roomate/spouse or whatever, looks at you like you're the devil. But if I sold 8 by tomorrow I would've gotten some shtuff but mom never took it to work...so I only sold 2...and that was her boyfriend that bought it...it was cheesecake. Him and his cheesecake -shakes head- Yeah he gets cheesecake for his birthday. It's not that bad actually...anyways! I was busy with that. I was also trying to add some new chapters to my new story. Then I started reading another Fanfiction that was a Sequel to another. So yeah. Haha so there's my 'busy' week. Lol well...I don't own FMA? Heh...**

**princess moon shadow:**** Thanks ^-^**

**Seeker Heart:**** Oh no, I would never! And I'll explain that in this chapter ^-^**

**jessyvaga:**** Okay, thanks for telling me!**

**RainbowRobotHobo:**** Uh...haha...okaaaay...-backs away slowly-**

**Daregon:**** Thanks, sorry I haven't been updating D=**

** :**** Haha you review a lot! I LOVE IT! Thanks for reviewing. Sorry that it's a little late.**

**I3yaoi:**** Okay, thanks for the info :3**

_**Previously on Back In Town**_

_**"Um...you already heard from the doctor that I can..." something clicked in Roy's mind. He smiled evilly. He remembered from the previous visit that Ed in fact has a womb, which can imply only one thing.**_

_**Edward Elric can get pregnant.**_

It had been weeks since the incident and Ed was getting more and more touchy on the subject of having a baby. No one knew except for Riza and Roy so how in the hell was he going to break the news to everyone else? Maybe he can avoid telling them and have them find out when he gets...round. The picture of himself being pregnant popped into his head, making him burst into laughter. This had cause Roy, who was next to him in bed, to look at him curiously. Ed waved him off and scrunched his toes. He was still trying to get used to the feeling. Ed was also nervous about having surgery though. He knew that he would have to have a C-Section in order to have the baby. Not that the scar would bother him. He turned on his side and faced his lover next to him.

"Hey Roy?"

"Hm?" It was a Saturday and thankfully, Riza had let Roy off work. Ed made sure to have him not slacking off though.

"How am I...going to tell everyone?"

"Tell everyone what?"

"That I..." Roy blinked.

"Wait, you actually want to have a child?" Ed frowned.

"If you don't want one I understand, but-"

"Oh no, that's alright. I just didn't know if you actually wanted to..." Edward smiled.

"Yeah." Roy ran his fingers through Ed's hair.

"We'd have to think of names though..." Edward grinned.

"Yeah, that'd be fun." Roy rolled his eyes.

"But, are you actually ready for it?" Roy asked with worry.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, aren't you still injured-"

"No. I'm actually starting to feel well rested. It's almost as if everything is perfect now." Edward turned on his back. "For so long, Al and I have been wanting to actually settle down but since we were on our journey there was no time for love."

"Well. If you're feeling up to it..." Ed snickered at their subject.

"Yeah, but doesn't it take a long time before it's actually born?" Roy laughed.

"Yup. Gosh you should've heard Hughes when Gracia was pregnant." Roy shook his head.

"Oh Gate, I can only imagine." Ed groaned. "He's going to explode when he finds out." Edward moaned. Roy chuckled.

"Well maybe we can keep it a secret until its born." Roy gave Edward a sly smirk.

"I highly doubt that. He's not in investigations for nothing, ya know." Roy agreed with him. Edward, being the smart prodigy he is, added up the weeks that woman are usually pregnant. He never really ventured into pregnancy so he was pretty new to it. 40 weeks is how long it takes so about 9 months. Not to mention that he would be getting bigger and bigger. He could take leave but that would make everyone suspicious. Edward sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"This is going to be impossible."

"Keeping it a secret?" Roy asked. Edward nodded.

"I hope there's no birth defects since I'm a guy." Edward sighed.

"There shouldn't be. Only if you do drugs and drink...stuff like that."

"Oh really? What else do you know about pregnancy?" Roy frowned. _Oh Gate, a mood swing, craving Edward does not sound nice. _

"Oh, not that much." Roy replied. The thought of Ed bashing his head against the wall still in his mind. Edward gave him a suspicious look. "Just that you get cravings for certain foods."

"Hmm." Roy and Ed took a short walk in the park that afternoon, discussing babies. Many of their fellow neighbors greeted them. Ed smiled at them all and actually helped a few of them. Maybe he could call Mrs. Perkins...but then she would find out that he could get pregnant and that would be hell. Now that everyone accepted Roy and Ed's love, the guys were all hanging out at Ed's place. Ed and Roy were sitting side by side on the couch holding hands, Ed blushing madly, they were all silent.

"So..." Hughes chuckled a bit. "I guess this means you wont be getting a wife?" Everyone laughed at Hughes' constant reminder to Roy to get a wife. Riza and Havoc were extremely quiet ever since the incident at the ceremony.

"Guess not." Roy smirked. Riza looked between the two of them, wondering if Ed was gonna get pregnant or what. Ed was mentally hoping that everyone but Riza wouldn't know the side affects of pregnancy. They were all talking about who knows what when the phone rang and snapped Ed out of his daze. He stood up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brother!" Alphonse practically shouted over the phone. Ed held the phone away from his poor ear. The others laughed. Ed cautiously put the phone over his ear.

"Hey Al...what are you calling for?"

"Oh you know, just calling to say hi. How are you and the Colonel-I mean...Roy doing?" Ed blushed.

"Oh...you know...good I guess." Al laughed on the other side of the phone. "Oh clam it."

"Well, I was just checking on you. How are the others doing?"

"Oh, they're all good. How's Winry?" there was a long pause on the other side of the line, making Ed nervous.

"Um. Well honestly-"

"ALPHONSE WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!" Winry screeched and Ed nearly dropped the phone.

"Edward?"

"Oh...okay, carry on then."

"What the fuck?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, that's her mood swings for ya."

"I see...well Al I'm gonna let you go now."

"Oh okay, it was nice talking to you Brother."

"You too Al. I'll see you later. Bye." Ed hung the phone up and sat in his previous spot before the call.

"Was that Alphonse?" Hughes asked nervously.

"Uh, yeah."

"Hated those mood swings Gracia always had." Hughes shook his head. Ed, having no clue that the mood swings dealt with pregnancy, was a bit fearful of women now. There was a long awkward silence and Roy held Ed's hand. Hughes slyly put his hand in his pocket.

"Hughes, don't you even dare." Hughes pouted and took his hand out reluctantly. "Not to intrude or anything, but Ed and I would like to have some quality time together today." Roy squeezed Ed's hand. They all nodded; the only one that understood was Hughes. He put two fingers in front of his eyes and directed them at Roy. Ed laughed. They all left as quickly as they came. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Roy asked Ed reassuringly. Ed nodded.

"Yeah, I'm positive."

* * *

One Month Pregnant

It had been one month since the incident and Ed had developed a tiny baby bump. Uncle Ed had mysteriously disappeared during this time. It wasn't very noticeable, not even Roy noticed it. The only one who noticed was Riza. She mentioned it to Edward and he full out blushed and shushed her. She smiled at his childish behavior and whispered something about how much more bigger he's gonna get in his ear. He paled.

"That much?" Ed asked hoarsely. She chuckled and nodded. The entire afternoon, him and Riza were hanging out, talking about babies.

"Whatcha talking about?" Hughes asked, making his way over to their table. Ed blushed.

"Nothing really...wait aren't you supposed to be at work?" Hughes shrugged.

"Not really. Since Roy-boy became Fuhrer there haven't been a lot of crimes. Though Armstrong was sent out to Ishbal and help build there."

"Those poor people." Edward muttered. Hughes laughed.

"So how's work been for you?" Ed waved him off.

"Not hard at all. Like you said, not many criminals nowadays-" Ed stopped talking as he felt bile rise to his throat.

"Are you okay? You look a little sick..." Riza worriedly asked him. He nodded and walked off excusing him. He went to the inner office and the inner room to the bathroom and threw up. Roy hurried over to his side, pulling his hair out of his face.

"Are you okay?!" Roy asked, freaking out. Riza came in and muttered something into Roy's ear, making his eyes grow wide. Roy comforted Ed as Riza walked out of the room and got the others back to their paperwork. Most of the paperwork was for Ishbal. Others were requests for certain businesses and buildings.

Then entire month, Edward had been sick as hell. Roy kept suggesting that he went home, but Ed stayed strong and stayed by Roy's side. He had to stay in the inner office though, just in case he threw up again. He mostly stayed in the room in the inner office. He'd start reading books to pass time to wait for Roy to finish work. Even though the country was in better condition, there was still lots of paperwork, much to Roy's dismay. The entire crew was giving Edward 'Get Well Soon' cards because they thought he just had a virus. They had no idea.

* * *

Two-Three Months Pregnant

The second month for Edward was much more better than the first. He wasn't throwing up as often, even though he and Roy had to sleep in the inner room more often instead of at home. Ed grew a little, maybe an inch or so, and again, no one noticed. Ed thought that maybe his luck was growing. He sat on the couch and propped his feet up on Mustang's table. Riza walked in and gave a disapproving look to Ed, which he ignored. Everyone was on break and walked into the inner office, with the permission of Ed or Roy, and sat down.

"Hey guys, sup?" Ed asked everyone as they walked in and sat on the unoccupied couches.

"Tired." Havoc replied, slamming his head on the table.

"Hungry." Breda complained. Fuery rolled his eyes.

"And you guys call me a wimp." He crossed his arms. Ed chose that moment to have the need to munch on something. Roy put down his pen and started to strut over to leave to the break room.

"Hey Muuuustaaaang~" Ed whined. Roy stopped.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Get me something to eat." Ed demanded him. Riza's eyebrows shot up.

"Well what do you want?"

"I don't know...something to munch on?" Roy rolled his eyes. He started walking out the door when Ed called, "Oh hey wait, get me pretzels!" Riza nearly face palmed.

"Pretzels?" Havoc asked.

"Yeah, pretzels. You know the salt covered baked breading-" Ed started sarcastically.

"I know what pretzels are." Havoc growled.

"He meant, why pretzels?" Hughes covered.

"Why not pretzels?" Ed asked.

"Well you could want chips..." Roy suggested.

"Pretzels. Go. Now." Ed pointed to the exit.

"Would pretzels be considered a chip-like food?" Breda asked Fuery curiously.

"I don't know. It's made of bread but it also has salt so maybe. This is something Falman would be able to answer."

"No I think pretzels wouldn't be considered a chip food because-" Havoc started to put his input in.

"CAN SOMEONE JUST GET ME MY DAMN PRETZELS?" Ed asked furiously. Roy hurried out of the room.

"Oh hey, Mustang!" Breda called. Roy came back to the room.

"Yes?"

"Can you get me a snack too?"

"What am I, a waiter now?"

"Actually..." Havoc spoke up.

"OH MY GOD, YOU PEOPLE ARE IMPOSSIBLE." Ed stood up and walked out of the room. Everyone was silent.

"He must really want those pretzels..." Hughes joked. Riza smirked and walked to retrieve more copies, she knew that Roy would definitely going to need copies.

The next day, at break again, Roy came into the room and slid a bag of pretzels on Ed's lap. Everyone laughed at him as he looked confusingly at Roy.

"What's with the pretzels?"

"You made it pretty obvious that you wanted pretzels yesterday."

"I don't want them today." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Right now I'd like some ice cream."

"Ed do you even know what's in-" Breda clapped a hand on Fuery's mouth to silence him.

"Huh?"

"Oh...don't worry about him." Breda reassured him. Ed shrugged.

"Mustang go get me some ice cream." Roy's jaw dropped.

"They don't even sell-!"

"Ice cream. Now." Roy sputtered.

"Where do I find this ice cream?" Roy put his hands on his hips.

"Uh, at home?"

"But I wouldn't be able to make it back in time-" Ed pulled out a gun and shot beside Roy's head, making everyone freeze.

"Oh trust me, you will." They all gulped nervously. Ed looked at the clock on the wall while twirling the gun. "I'd say you have about fifteen minutes." Riza smirked.

From then on for the next few months, whenever Edward wanted something, he got it. Whether it had milk in it or not. The others were mostly cautious around him when he and Hawkeye were together. They didn't need anymore bullet holes in their desks. They also had to be careful about what they said around Edward.

* * *

Four Months Pregnant

Edward was starting to have to stop wearing his uniform because of his stomach. The others thought it was just Ed being rebellious and refuse the uniform. Ed was carelessly laying on the couch when the others walked in. He was wondering why they were always coming into the inner office for their break. It was nice outside a lot, but they never went outside. They all squeezed on the other couch, afraid that Ed would blow up if they sat next to him. Edward frowned at their avoidance.

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked.

"Oh, nothing..." Havoc insisted. Ed sat up.

"Why are you avoiding me then? Did I do something wrong?" Ed frowned deeper. Roy immediately felt the aura around Ed tense up. He went and sat beside Ed and hugged him.

"No, you didn't. They just didn't want to bother you."

"Oh, okay..." they all looked from Ed to Roy, shockingly, save for Riza.

'How?' Havoc mouthed at Roy.

'This happens a lot at home.' Roy mouthed back. He noticed that Edward's stomach was starting to get really round. Hopefully none of them would notice. However, nothing ever went as he wanted to.

"Wow Ed, have you been eating too much or what?" Ed looked at Breda confusingly. Breda pointed at his stomach. Ed frowned and remembered then that he was pregnant. Edward blushed at their ignorance. Hughes however, found this quite interesting. Ed worked out in the gym a lot...how could he possibly be gaining weight? Then again Ed was having a lot of cravings lately...a light bulb went off in Hughes' head as he stared at the lump on Ed's stomach.

"He Ed?"

"Hm?" Ed asked tiredly. ("When did he get tired?!" exclaimed Breda)

"Can I talk to you about something?" Ed frowned and groaned.

"Right now?"

"Yes right now." Ed groaned as Roy helped him off the couch. They went into the inner room. Riza and Roy gave each other the 'he knows' look. Ed sat on the bed as soon as they entered the room.

"Your stomach."

"Hm?" Ed asked tiredly again.

"Are you pregnant?" Hughes whispered. Ed went scarlet and started sputtering.

"Uh...um...I-I." Hughes laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes. I was wondering what has been up with you lately." Ed gave him a questioning glance. He shook his head.

"It's nothing. Don't you think you should be at home taking leave?" Ed shook his head. Hughes sighed at his stubbornness. "Can you at least stay in this room for now on?"

"Why-?"

"Your stomach will get bigger." Hughes showed him a picture of a pregnant Gracia. "They will start to notice. You want it to be hidden no?" Ed sighed.

"Ugh, alright. So what am I supposed to say to make up for my absence?"

"Take a sick leave. The guys will understand that you're not sick. Trust me, they use their sick leaves all the time as a short vacation. You haven't ever used any sick leaves so that should last you for the next 5 months. After that, you'll have to break it to them. On the other hand..." Hughes grinned and took out his camera.

"Don't you dare." Ed growled at him.

"Oh, come on. Just one." Ed crossed his arms, blushing, and looked away. Hughes clicked the photo and sped out of the room before Ed could even stand up. He slid the picture on Roy's desk and walked to the others and began chatting with them about Ed's vacation.

"Man, he hadn't use any of his sick leaves either!" Havoc groaned. "So unfair." They all laughed at him. While they were occupied, Roy slipped in the inner room and laid down on the bed with Edward. He unbuttoned Ed's shirt and placed a hand on his stomach, making Edward squirm. He got used to the warm touch and felt the baby kick.

"Ugh!" Ed exclaimed. Roy chuckled. "Little bastard just kicked me!" Ed exclaimed softly, not wanted the others to hear.

"Is this the first time?" Ed nodded and Roy smiled. "He knows his father."

"Wait, what does that make me?"

"I don't know, mather?" Ed laughed and put his own hand on his stomach. He's felt it move around before but never kick him. He smiled, remembering the ultrasound.

"I can't wait until she comes out."

**So this chapter was basically the first four months. I have never been pregnant (O.o) nor have I been around a pregnant person. I have heard of what they act like and went off by my own information. If anythings missing (besides the ultrasound) please inform me of it. I felt like this chapter was REALLY LONG, but it makes up for the lateness I guess. It's 12:30am...omg...Imma go eat some cookies XD Until next time! Review please! :D**


	17. Five-Seven Months Pregnant

**Omg I am so tired -yawn- it's only like 7:30 and I'm already tired. I hate this time of year because it gets dark so quickly and makes me think of a whole different time. So like, it looks like it's 9 but its only 7! It makes no sense. Well, enjoy this chapter ;) **

**joruni: yup, and she's gonna get bigger! (the baby, not Ed...well he'll get bigger too but...nvm! Lol) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Seeker Heart: No sadly (teehee), this isn't a Lemon story xD *and I think I'm gonna use that * **

**Roy-Mustang's-Girl: Thanks!**

**Ciel Farron: Already have a name for her ;) and of course nothing's going to escape Hughes, he isn't in the Intelligence corps for nothing!**

**Princess moon shadow: Here's next chapter!**

**Andi. Elric: Alright, alright lol here's your drug XD lol.**

_**Previously on Back In Town**_

"_**I don't know, mather?" Ed laughed and put his own hand on his stomach. He's felt it move around before but never kick him. He smiled, remembering the ultrasound.**_

"_**I can't wait until she comes out."**_

Five Months Pregnant

This month was the month Edward had gotten really nervous when he was around people. He was surprised how big his stomach could actually get. And it was going to get _bigger._ Riza certainly wasn't lying when she said it was going to get huge. Edward pulled the covers up more to his chin. He just wanted to stay in bed all day. People in Central really weren't good at knocking. He knew that from experience. Ed bit his lip and got a bit hungry. He stood up and groaned. He hated standing up. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Who else would knock on your door?" Roy's loving voice came from the other side.

"Not many people. Come in." Roy knew from experience, a while back, to knock on Edward's door before he entered. He didn't want to face a thrashing Ed all over again. Roy strutted through the door. "Don't you have paperwork to do?" Edward asked.

"Maybe..." Ed rolled his eyes. Roy eyed Edward's stomach suspiciously. "You're not going to pop are you?" he joked. Ed slapped his arm.

"Oh, shut up." Ed grabbed onto his arm and helped himself on. He walked in the bathroom and took out his toothbrush. He shoved it in his mouth and foam started to appear as he brushed his teeth. He looked over at Roy, who was smoothly leaning against the doorway. "You should make yourself useful and get me something to eat." Roy pouted.

"Well, what do you want?" Edward looked to the ceiling in thought.

"Hmm. Pickles." Roy knew better then to laugh. He wanted to chuckle but didn't dare.

"That all?" Edward spit and rinsed his toothbrush off and wiped his mouth. He stood at the doorway, looking up.

"Yup." Roy waited there for a minute, expecting for him to say something else. Edward tapped his foot annoyingly. "You gonna move?"

"I thought you were going to say something else?" Edward shook his head. Roy sat there awkwardly. A tic mark appeared on Ed's forehead.

"You can move now."

"Oh, right." Roy started backing up but crashed into Hughes on his way. They fell down. Edward's eye twitched. Hughes felt the tension and immediately moved out of the way. Roy sat there, dumbfounded.

"R-oy" Edward gritted his teeth.

"Yeah?"

"MOVE." Roy scrambled out of his way and Hughes laughed. Edward pointed to the door and Roy pouted but left. Hughes looked to Ed, a bit terrified. Edward looked to Hughes. "So, hows Elysia been?" Hughes was still speechless from the previous event.

"Uh."

"Sounds great." Edward walked over to the bed and climbed in it. "I wish I could go outside." Edward huffed. He looked from the window back at Hughes. "So, why are you even in here?" Hughes perked up out of his daze.

"Oh yeah...you're not going to like this but Alphonse said that he's going to visit." Edward's jaw dropped.

"B-but he c-can't!" Edward got all panicky.

"Not this month...I believe in two months."

"Why in two months?" Edward asked curiously.

"That's when Winry's due, I believe."

"Oh...damn."

"Well maybe he'll just stop by and then leave?" Hughes suggested. Edward shook his head.

"Nope, he'll know something's up...I'm going to have to tell him."

"When?" Edward frowned.

"I don't know." He sighed. "I guess I'll let him know in advance. Bring that phone to me." Edward pointed at the bedside table, that was barely out of his reach. Hughes walked over at put the phone on Edward's lap. Edward just stared at it. Hughes chuckled.

"Do you want me to tell him?"

"No, I'm not weak. I can do this."

"I didn't call you weak. If it makes you feel any better, I had to tell Gracia's parents because she was too scared." Edward shoved the phone at him.

"Okay, call him then." Hughes picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Rockbell Automail, this is Win-WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR 5 SECONDS DEN!" Hughes held the phone away from his ear. The house was silent. "Rockbell Automail, this is Winry. How can I help you?"

"Hey, Winry. It's me Hughes. How are you? Can I speak to Alphonse."

"Oh, hey Hughes! Yeah sure! ALPHONSE GET DOWN HERE, THE PHONE'S FOR YOU!...IT'S HUGHES!" They heard a crash and footsteps rushing over.

"Hello?"

"Don't you have a handful?" Hughes chuckled.

"Uh, yeah...so what did you want to call me about?"

"It's about Edward."

"Does this have anything to do with Mustang?"

"Uh...half I guess."

"Mustang didn't hurt him did he?" Alphonse asked in a dangerous.

"No..."

"Okay, continue."

"Right...anyways. Edward's pregnant." Hughes said bluntly. Ed's jaw dropped. There was a _very_ long silence on the other side of the phone. Then there was chuckling.

"Funny, really though Hughes? Just tell me what's up."

"I'm being completely serious." Hughes said in a serious tone. It went quiet for a whole half hour and Ed was starting to get irritated because he didn't have his pickles. There was a knock on the door and Alphonse was still silent. Hughes started to wonder if he hung up until Winry was scolding Alphonse for being on the phone too long.

"Come in!" Ed spoke. Roy walked in with a jar of pickles. Hughes looked at Ed curiously tried to open the jar.

"You know Edward, if you want, I can open it for you." Roy offered.

"I can do it..." Edward struggled. Alphonse's voice resonated through the room.

"WAIT YOU'RE ACTUALLY SERIOUS!?" Hughes laughed.

"Yup."

"Oh my god..."

"GOD DAMNIT!" Edward threw the jar at Roy. "Open it." Roy opened it quickly and handed it to Ed as he nibbled on a pickle, embarrassed.

"Can I talk to him?" Hughes looked at Edward.

"What?!" Edward snapped.

"Alphonse wants to talk to you."

"Oh Gate. Here." Edward handed Hughes the pickles for the phone. "Hello?"

"Edward." Ed flinched. Alphonse never used his real name, and when he did it was always 'Ed.'

"Uh...yeah?"

"Is he telling the truth."

"...yeah..." they were both quiet.

"How long?"

"Huh?"

"How long have you been-"

"Five months!" Hughes declared, hearing their conversation. Edward glared at Hughes as he took a pickle out and ate it.

"I see. So next two months you'll be seven."

"Yeah."

"That's actually pretty cool..."

"What?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. Well I'll talk to you later, Brother, bye."

"Bye-" the phone clicked, indicating that he hung up. Roy slumped on his belly next to Ed. Hughes clicked a picture and scurried out of the room, at Edward's glare. "HEY GET BACK HERE WITH MY PICKLES!" Edward yelled. Ed pulled the covers up as Fuery walked in with his jar. He gave it to Ed and walked out awkwardly. "Is it just me or was he walking like a penguin?" Roy chuckled into the pillow.

"Ugh, I need help."

"With what?"

"Paperwork."

"Just wait four more months." Ed munched on a pickle. He offered it to Roy. "Pickle?"

Six Months Pregnant

Edward was dying...to get out of bed. He needed to stretch and the sunny window was looking very tempting around now. Someone opened the door, without knocking. Havoc walked in. Edward rose an eyebrow at him. He was carrying in grocery bags. Edward tilted his head. He would've gotten up but he was afraid that Havoc would be able to tell.

"What's that?" Edward pointing at the bags.

"Food." Havoc answered. He started putting food in a mini fridge and in cabinets in the bathroom.

"Why are you putting food in here?"

"Mustang's orders." Edward watched Havoc go across the room. "So why are you always in bed? It's like you're locked up here." Edward slouched on his pillow.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Why don't you go outside?"

"I wish."

"Why don't you-"

"You just asked that."

"I know but you didn't answer." Ed sighed.

"I'll tell you when the time comes." Havoc noticed a lump in the bed sheets.

"You might start gaining weight if you just sit in bed all day and eat." Edward looked down at his stomach, which was pretty round.

"Yeah..." They sat there awkwardly for a moment.

"Well, I'll see ya chief." Edward nodded and Havoc left the room. Edward was about to get up to get some food when Fuery walked in.

"Don'tchu people knock?!" Edward exclaimed.

"Sorry, Edward. I've just been wanting to ask you a question."

"What's that?"

"Why do you stay in this room all day? You could always go home..."

"Yeah, I know. But I want to stay here..."

"Why?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Edward asked peevishly.

"No, I wasn't implying that!" Fuery exclaimed.

"Okay well...can you please leave now?"

"Oh sure." Fuery left and Edward stood up unwillingly. He walked over to the cabinet and took out some cookies. He walked back over to the bed and munched on his cookies quietly, half-waiting for someone else to walk through the door. As he expected, this time Breda came through the door. He stared at the cookies with a needing look.

"Is there something you need?" Breda snapped out of his stupor.

"Huh?" Ed rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, well your uncle wanted to come in and visit you, if that's alright with you?" Ed nodded and Breda left. He was replaced with his uncle, smirking.

"Wipe that smug smirk off your face before I wipe it off for you." Ed growled.

"Why, you don't want to hurt the baby, do you?" Ed glared at him as he sat down on the bed.

"Whadaya want?" Uncle Ed snatched a cookie from him and ate it.

"Oh, come on. Can't your favorite uncle-"

"Only uncle-"

"Visit one of his favorite nephews-"

"You only have two-"

"For a bit?"

"No. I'm eating."

"So I can't talk to you?" Edward nodded. "Someone's grouchy..."

"I heard that."

"Why don't you ever go outside-" Ed yanked the blankets off, gesturing to his stomach. Edward's eyes widened. "Holy...you look like you're going to explode!" Ed glared at him. He poked at his stomach. "Are you sure there's only one of them in there?" Ed pulled the blankets back up.

"Yes, the ultrasound said so. It's a girl."

"She must be a pretty big baby...have you gotten another one recently?" Edward shook his head.

"Not really." Ed yawned.

"Mustang's on break, you want me to tell him to come in here?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, go do that." Ed said, trying to get rid of the talkative uncle.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later!"

"Sure." Edward pouted but left the room to fetch Ed's lover. Roy knocked and entered. "Why is it that you're the only one who knocks?" Roy shrugged and slumped next to Edward. Ed laughed. "Tired much?" Roy yawned.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes. Yes it does." Edward ran his fingers through Roy's hair, his own eyelids drooping. Ed slid into a laying position on the bed and laid on Roy's shoulder. The two fell asleep together. Riza had gotten agitated since Roy wasn't in there. She walked in the room a bit forcefully and smiled when she saw the two together. Maybe just this once. Just this once she would let him rest with his lover.

Seven Months Pregnant

There was a soft knock on Edward's door, waking him up. He looked at the calender and saw a date circled in red pen. It was the day Alphonse and Winry were coming to visit. Edward started pondering on who would be on the other side of that door. It could be Roy or Alphonse. He didn't hear any of Winry's impatience but maybe she was in the hospital? There was another knock on the door, a bit louder than the last one. Edward sighed.

"Come in." As he half-expected, Alphonse walked through the door, grinning. A curious Winry was following after.

"Morning, Brother!"

"Good morning, Al." Ed rubbed his eyes. He saw Winry staring at him like he was one of her automail pieces. "I'm guessing you've already told Winry?" Alphonse nodded. She stood up straight and Ed nearly gawked at how huge her stomach was.

"Covers. Off." Al demanded. Edward pulled the comforter closer.

"Why?"

"I wanna see." Winry implied.

"Why?"

"Brother, just take the blanket off."

"But it's cooooold~" Edward whined. Winry yanked the blanket off him. "Hey!" he yelled at her and her eyes bulged when she saw his stomach. "Give it baaaaaack." he yanked the blanket from her grasp and pulled it closer.

"It's really true. You are pregnant!" he blushed.

"Shut up..."

"So, have you gone shopping yet?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, not really...no one knows except Hughes, Riza, and Roy...and you guys."

"I see..." she had a gleam in her eye. "Maybe we can form some kind of plan for you two to go shopping together! Oooh. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Girl."

"Lucky."

"Huh?"

"I got a boy."

"Oh. What are you gonna name him?"

"Hmm...we haven't decided yet."

"Wait, but aren't you due this month?" she nodded. She glared at Alphonse.

"Yes, but we haven't had enough time for shopping what with all the customers." a light bulb went off in her head. "You should help me shop! And while we're at it we can get your stuff too!"

"Yeah but how am I going to get out without them seeing?"

"We could leave on their break."

"What if they stay in the office."

"Then we'll tell them to get off their lazy asses and go outside." Ed snickered.

"Yeah. Go get Roy." Edward pointed at the door. Alphonse was prepared for this. He got up and left before Winry could start complaining. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey Mustang, Edward wants to talk to you." Riza nodded and Roy got up. Al and Roy walked through the door and saw Ed and Winry chatting about 'baby stuff' while crunching on crackers. They both sat beside their lovers.

"You wanted to talk, Edward?" Ed nodded.

"We're going shopping." Edward gestured to his stomach.

"But the others-"

"Will be on break-"

"But what if-"

"And you will command them to go outside or spar in the gym. Don't want your troops getting lazy, do you?" Roy pouted.

"Okay..." he looked at the clock and left the room. He came back with an ecstatic Hughes in tow. He literally looked like he wanted to kill himself. Hughes saw Edward's stomach and gaped.

"Hey Ed. Are you sure there's only one baby in there?" Edward groaned. He started to get frustrated that everyone was asking that.

"If it makes you all feel better, I'll go get another ultrasound." they all peeked out the door and everyone was gone. They walked in the hallways, shielding Edward every time a person passed them. They got to the hospital and Perkins set up an ultrasound. He started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?!"

"Oh nothing, I'm just giving one of my _male_ patients an ultrasound because _he's_ worried-"

"They're worried-"

"About having more than one baby." Edward moaned.

"Can we just get this over with?" Perkins nodded and got straight to work. Roy sat and watched quietly. He had no idea what was going on. Perkins stopped the operations.

"Well..." Perkins paused for a minute before explaining. "You've got twin girls."

"I WHAT?!" he chuckled. The others who were waiting outside rushed in.

"What's wrong?!" Alphonse asked worriedly.

"Your assumptions were right. Edward indeed has twin girls." their mouths hang open and Hughes squealed in delight.

"This is perfect! Just the other day, Gracia and I were discussing about having another baby and she took a test yesterday and it said she was pregnant...with another girl! Oh, I can't wait!" everyone, except Winry, in the room groaned. Edward redressed and they went out to buy things for the babies. Winry did most of the shopping for toys while Ed and Roy (who was wearing casual clothes so no one would stare) looked around for clothes and cribs.

They all finished just in time for break to be over. Roy slipped back into his uniform and he headed off to headquarters while the others decided to drop their things off at Ed's place. After they were all finished they sneaked Edward back into HQ without anyone noticing. Ed sighed and laid down in his bed, tired from the busy day. Winry and Alphonse decided to stay in the dorms, with the permission of Roy of course. Now that the shopping was all through, Edward was pretty excited for his children.

**Okay, so I've already decided on Ed's babies' names but what about Winry's? Hers is a boy so its not that easy determining the name (because Ed's names are meaningful) because there's no one to dedicate it to. So any help on names? I was thinking about Van because of Ed and Al's father but I don't know. If Maes was dead in this I would probably name their baby Maes...but he's not...lol. So...any ideas? Review please! :P**


	18. Babies!

**As you guys may know, Thanksgiving and Christmas is coming up so I actually have time to work on stories! I set up a poll on my profile so that you guys could vote for ONE story you want me to focus on completely during the holiday's. So go on my profile and check that out -hint- a RoyEd story is not in first place ;)**

**princess moon shadow: Thanks ^-^**

**Ciel Farron: You just had to say all the names of my guy friends didn't you? Lol haha I'm naming them after important people ^-^ Read and you'll find out! :D**

**Seeker Heart: Hehehehehe...he...**

**ScarMaskWarrior: It was spelled Yuri ;)**

** : Haha, I'm glad you like it! :D**

**cutepuppy21: I honestly don't know anyone with the name Duncan xD like I said to Ciel, I'm naming them after important people ^-^ 'Read and you'll find out! :D'**

**Pyscho Tiger: Yeah, I thought about naming it Van but then it wouldn't fit because of well...their cousin's name :P**

**FMAsonlyAlice: Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I think I was going to go back and edit the paragraphs because I changed times and stuff but I forgot and I had already uploaded it XD**

**X Miyuki-chan X: His name was Yuri :P So yeah...I was going to name him Van but it wouldn't fit because of Edward's...herpaderpderp...I can't tell you yet! Hehe ^-^ **

_**Previously on Back In Town**_

_**They all finished just in time for break to be over. Roy slipped back into his uniform and he headed off to headquarters while the others decided to drop their things off at Ed's place. After they were all finished they sneaked Edward back into HQ without anyone noticing. Ed sighed and laid down in his bed, tired from the busy day. Winry and Alphonse decided to stay in the dorms, with the permission of Roy of course. Now that the shopping was all through, Edward was pretty excited for his children.**_

Eight Months

"Hey Roy?"

"What is it?" Roy asked who was laying beside Edward.

"Should we tell the rest of the team about...me."

"You mean the fact that you're pregnant? For once, I don't know." Roy sighed.

"I don't want to tell them..." Edward blushed.

"Maybe we could get Hughes to do it..."

"That'd be a good idea...go get Hughes."

"Now?"

"Yes now!"

"Okay okay! Chill." Roy groaned and walked out of the dorm room. He dialed Investigations.

"Hello, this is the Investigation's Office, how can we help you?"

"I want to request Maes Hughes' assistance."

"R-right away, sir!" there was talking on the other side of the phone.

"Maes Hughes."

"Hello Maes, can you come over?"

"Sure! Anything to get me out of this boring place!" Hughes hung up right away.

"Since when do you ever request Maes?" asked Havoc. Roy sighed.

"He'll explain it." Havoc gave him a curious look.

"So, why's Edward been in a bad mood lately?"

"He's just been...having mood swings." Roy chuckled.

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YA KNOW!" Havoc and Roy blinked.

"He's got some good hearing..." Havoc muttered. Breda rolled his eyes.

"Of course he does, do you imagine how many-" the door had burst open and Alphonse basically sprinted through.

"Alphonse, what a-"

"Come quick!"

"But-"

"I'll tell Hughes where you went!" Fuery reassured.

"Okay!" Roy followed after Alphonse. Turns out, Winry was having her baby. A few seconds after Roy had left, Hughes had came in.

"Where's Roy?"

"Alphonse took him. He was waiting for you though."

"Maybe Ed needs something then..." Hughes walked into Edward's room.

"Hey Edward...did you need something?"

"Where's Roy?"

"Fuery told me that Alphonse dragged him out of the room."

"Maybe Winry's having her baby..." Edward muttered to himself.

"So what did you need?" Hughes sat on the bed beside him.

"I...I want you to tell the others about..."

"Oh...why don't you do it yourself?...never mind I don't think I'd be able to tell them that I was pregnant if I were you...okay I'll tell them for you."

"Thanks." Edward smiled at him. "I'm going to bed now." Hughes smiled.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Hughes walked out of the room, grinning. He'd been waiting so long to tell the others about this.

"What are you so chipper about? Don't believe I've ever seen anyone that happy since like months ago."

"That's what I've come to talk to you about." Hughes grinned. Hughes sat in Falman's old desk.

"What's that?"

"Don't you think it's weird that Edward started acting like that eight months ago?"

"What are you getting at?" Breda narrowed his eyes.

"Edward's pregnant." they all blinked.

"Huh?" Fuery questioned. Havoc and Breda had a look of shock and disbelief on their faces.

"You do remember that Edward's a _guy_ right?" Havoc looked at the man like he'd been eaten by a zombie squirrel.

"Yeah...so what?"

"Prove it." Hughes grabbed his chin.

"Well he's sleeping right now...maybe if I just show you...follow me!" They all stepped up to Edward's door cautiously as if they were about to open the door to a lion's den. Hughes opened the door stealthily. The windows were covered with curtains and Edward's lamp was off. Hughes sneaked up towards Edward's bed.

"Are you sure about this?" Fuery was visibly shaking. "What if he wakes up?"

"What if who wakes up?" Edward was glaring at the four of them. Fuery nearly screamed and Hughes jumped out of fright.

"Edward! Haha...I thought you were...um...sleeping."

"I thought I was too."

"You see, I told them but they wanted proof!"

"Would it make you guys more comfortable if I flat out said it?"

"So you are pregnant?" Havoc blinked.

"Yup."

"B-but...wha?"

"Can we see your..." Fuery stuttered.

"Stomach?"

"Er...yeah..." Breda chuckled nervously. Edward grumbled but pushed the blanket off of him. They all gawked at how huge his stomach was.

"Well hell...it really is-" Edward groaned and grabbed his stomach painfully.

"Uh oh...that's never a good sign..." Hughes swallowed nervously. Edward started sweating a bunch.

"You guys don't think you can take me to the hospital, do you?" all of their eyes nearly came out of their skulls.

"Oh God!" Fuery exclaimed. The door had opened quickly.

"What is it?!" a worried Roy exclaimed.

"I think Edward's..." Edward moaned.

"B-but he's not due until another month!" Roy panicked. "Hughes, help me carry him into a car. Fuery go call a car. Breda call the hospital...Havoc...get me a blanket..." they all did as he instructed. Luckily, everyone thought that Edward was just injured. They got into the car quickly (with a loud and groaning Edward) and rushed to the Hospital. Nurses rushed out towards the men and took him hurriedly. By now, the entire Hospital had found out about Edward being pregnant, though they couldn't breathe a word of it...yet. Roy was pacing back and forth in the waiting room.

"Sir, calm down. I'm sure everything's fine." the others sat in awkward silence.

"But-!"

"Sit." Roy sighed and sat down.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I don't know." Roy sighed.

A couple hours later, the doctor had come out smiling.

"So, it was successful if you're wondering. Since Edward is a _male_,he really wasn't in labor that long. It took about an hour for the surgery but he's awake now if you want to see him." the others had gone to work, thanks to Riza's gun, so he and Hughes were the only ones left.

"Yeah." Roy walked in and Edward was half asleep but holding their two daughters. They both had golden hair like Edward. They were pretty silent babies.

"Tired?" Roy asked. Edward nodded. Roy panicked a little. "What's their names going to be?"

"I think we can both name one of each." they both chuckled.

"Well, what are you going to name this one?" Hughes had left them their privacy to go retrieve Alphonse.

"Trisha." Edward smiled. Roy smiled. "You?" flashbacks of Edward's pained face and a brick wall filled with blood filled his mind instantly.

"Nina." Edward blinked. He wasn't sure Roy remembered that incident.

"That's a good name." they both smiled. The babies opened their eyes together and looked at their father's. Trisha's eyes were a brighter blue than Nina's, whose eyes were a deep blue like Roy's. Alphonse opened the door quietly and tip toed in.

"Awe! They're so cute!" Alphonse squealed. Roy and Edward laughed.

"Hey Al...what did you name your son?"

"Yuri."

"I guess all of our babies have special names huh?"

"What did you two name yours?"

"We each named one of them. This one's Trisha." Alphonse grinned. "Roy named this one Nina." Alphonse smiled sadly.

"I see. Well, I'm going to get back to Winry." he chuckled.

"Enjoy your babies." they all laughed together. Roy and Edward took turns holding the babies until the doctors shooed Roy out of the room. Now all Roy could do was wait for Edward to come back home with him.

**Now you guys see why I couldn't name Winry's baby Van? Lol because one of Edward's girls was named Trisha and Van and Trisha were not married but they were lovers! So that would be weird...lol I hope you enjoyed. DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE POLL!  
**


	19. 15 Years Later

**Been working on uploading my stories more! This takes place 15 years after Nina and Trisha's birth!**

"Hey, Nina, what are you going to be doing this weekend? Josh and I wanted to hang out with you and Trisha!" The now fifteen year old twin smiled.

"I was just going to go to the festival with my parents."

"Can we come too?!"

"I dunno, we were hoping to get some family time, ya know? With dad so busy at work, he's nearly lost his mind."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL SHE COULD BE CRUSHED BY A LADYBUG?!"

"Oh dear." Nina sighed.

"That's your call!" the man backed away. Nina ran over to Trisha, who was trying to beat the pulp out of four guys...and she was winning.

"Nina! You're going to get suspended! Stop it!"

"Psh, our dad's the Fuhrer, they can't do shit."

"Nina!" she sighed and dropped the guy.

"Fine, whatever, can we just go home?"

"Of course, and don't forget to do your homework! You need the knowledge."

"Are you calling me stupid?!" Nina grinned.

"Maybe..."

"Why you little! I hope you'll know, I got a ninety-five on my test today!"

"A ninety-five?! But Trisha, where did the other five go?" Trisha blushed.

"Shut up, everyone else got an average of a seventy."

"Yeah, but their parents aren't awesome alchemists." Nina flicked Trisha's nose. Trisha growled at her twin.

"Don't do that!" Nina just giggled and urged her to walk faster.

"If you don't hurry up, we'll be late for the festival!"

"Whatever, but there better be milk when we get home!" Nina made a foul expression at her. "What?"

"How can you drink that loathsome liquid that is secreted from a cow?! It's disgusting!"

"It's good for you too!"

"I'm surprised that you're not short from all the milk you drink!"

"Milk doesn't make you taller! Can't you tell?!"

"Yeah, it's when you put your milk in your coffee." Nina rolled her eyes. Trisha was fuming. Nina grabbed the handle and opened up the door.

"WE'RE HOME!" Trisha nearly broke glass with how high her voice was. There was a crash upstairs.

"Great job, Trisha."

"THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"I hope you two aren't fighting again!" Roy yelled from upstairs. They both crossed their arms. "Don't make me invite Elizabeth over!" the both of them froze.

"We'll behave!" they both responded at the same time. Elizabeth was Jean and Riza's daughter, who just happened to inherit most of her genes from her mother, even though she looked like her father.

"What was that crash upstairs?!"

"Um, that'd be me." Edward came downstairs with his face all covered in soot and his hair was static. Trisha and Nina burst into laughter.

"You weren't trying to clean our room, were you?" Edward sighed.

"Girls, that thing is a mess!"

"Well, just in case a robber comes in to try and kill us, they'll just trip over something and kill themselves!" Trisha grinned and Nina sweat dropped along with her father.

"Brilliant." Edward said sarcastically. "So, on another note, how was school today?" Nina groaned while watching her other father come downstairs. Edward had his hands on his hips. "Well?"

"Trisha got in _another _fight today. These four guys were joking around with her and called her short and-"

"And I beat the shit out of them! You're just jealous!"

"Why would I be jealous?! You're going to get expelled, ya know!" Roy laughed.

"Definitely yours." Edward glared at Roy. "So what kinda rant did she use this time?" Roy chuckled.

"You just love making fun of me, don't you?"

"I don't even know, something about being crushed by a ladybug." Nina shrugged. Roy chuckled and the doorbell rang. They all looked at the door in confusion. Roy opened the door to reveal Jean, Riza, Elizabeth, Fuery, Falman, and Breda.

"NO WHY DID YOU DO IT, DADDY!"

"WE TOLD YOU WE WOULD BEHAVE!" both of the twins ran away screaming. Jean laughed at their antics.

"So, how did your school day go?" they both just stared at him. "What?" they both just walked away. "Hey, what did I say wrong?!" Roy laughed. Both of the girls left to sit out on the patio together. Fuery followed them.

"So, are you guys spending enough time with your mommy and daddy?" they both just nodded and didn't speak. Fuery walked away awkwardly.

"Hey, Nina?" Trisha looked at Nina.

"What?"

"Is it bad that our parents are...different?"

"Of course not." Trisha smiled and Nina returned it.

_I already know that we don't have a mommy. We only have two fathers. But we are just a regular family like everyone else, right?_ They heard ranting from inside and Nina sweat dropped. _Okay, a slightly manic regular family, but still. No matter how weird it may seem, or if Trisha will ever realize, I know we only have daddies, and I'd be proud to say that anyways. Our family is as wild as it gets, and I'm happy with that. As long as we can all be together and live happily, that is my only wish, and I'm sure it's going to come true._

* * *

**I think this MIGHT be the end of it guys. I'm thinking about making a sequel about growing up with them, ya know? Tell me what you think! Sorry that I haven't uploaded in so long TT^TT OH! And I realized, it's spelled Urey, not Yuri XD**_  
_

**Seeker Heart: Haha...that's a funny scene there, the two of them fighting over whose the oldest xD Well, Nina acts the oldest lol**

**princess moon shadow: I would hope so, thanks for reviewing! ^-^**

**ScarMaskWarrior: Glad I could make you laugh :D**

**Pyscho Tiger: Yeah, I wanted their names to be special :3**

** : Sorry D: I thought this one seemed kinda short too TT^TT I've been trying though, so it counts for something...right? I think this one is only short by how many words it has, not it's length. It kinda makes me irritated when I can't read the conversation because the "quotes." are too close together so I always space it out so it's easier to read ^^ **

**Shortalch: I feel so special! :3 I didn't know what to do with it when it came time to have the babies, that could've been why the Imaginary Brick Wall, called Writer's Block, was there inside my brain. Heehee**

**starless-ocean: Yeah, Winry's parents' names were Urey and Sarah...I just spelled Urey wrong TT^TT It took quite a lot of research to find that one! And sorry if the stories moving along too fast? Or maybe you're just reading too fast? o.O Nah, it is because I just had a HUGE time skip right here, though I was planning on making a sequel, like I said above.**

**Mrs Shiro Elric: WILL IT EVER TRULY BE OVER O.o haha, yeah I believe this is the last chapter. If not, I'll probably make the last one about Nina's thoughts of the whole thing while they're at the festival ^^**

**MegatronLove: Thanks :D I love it when I keep reading and there's many chapters after it...if that made sense...lol**

** .144: Yeah, I always hate it when I have to dig through all of my drawers to find it. We still have a box of extras, but other people keep losing theirs too XD we also have extra shorts (which we wear under our Marching Band uniforms) ah...Marching Band...oh how I'm going to miss you!**

**madacat153: Eeek! I'm trying! Lol, so many loved stories :3 but that is a good thing...right? lol Thanks for reviewing AGAIN (as in thanks, really!) :D I kept on thinking 'which story haven't I updated in awhile?' -looks at Email- 'O.O that's the one I must update!' :)**


End file.
